I Love you, because my little cat
by Hyugazumaki
Summary: Hinata diperkosa Naruto, dan Naruto tidak mau bertanggung jawab. bagaimana nasib Hinata? Bad Summary T.T, bad tittle.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**Story by : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimed : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning : Ooc, Typo, Ide pasaran**

* * *

**I Love you, because my little cat**

Ditengah hingar bingar tawa canda, juga gitar yang mengiringi nyanyian siswa '_Hi no kuni Gakuen_' di depan api unggun itu menyamarkan suara teriakan permintaan pertolongan dari seorang gadis muda salah satu siswi '_Hi no kuni Gakuen_'.

"Tolooong...lepaskan! lepaskan aku! dasar bajingan!" suara parau seorang wanita ditengah gelapnya sebuah tenda perkemahan yang hanya diterangi pantulan cahaya dari api unggun diluar sana, sipemilik suara itu memohon agar pemuda diatasnya yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganya melepaskan dirinya, tapi seolah tuli, pemuda bermata biru langit itu tetap mencengkeram tangan mungil tak bertenaga itu, dan sedetik kemudian berhasil mengoyak pakaian sang gadis yang masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri, pemuda 19 tahun berambut pirang ini kesetanan mendapati gadis yang tengah berusaha diperkosanya meronta, dan mulai menteskan bulir bening dari mata lavendernya yang unik.

"Aku mohon Naruto, jangan sakiti aku," tangis Hinata yang semakin ketakutan melihat pemuda yang notabene adalah teman sekolahnya itu menyeringai bagai binatang buas yang siap mengoyak tubuhnya, iris biru yang biasanya teduh itu kini tajam, nafas beraroma alkohol dari deru nafas Naruto semakin membuat nyali Hinata menciut.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku...aku mohon..." Hinata terus menangis, gerakan penolakanya semakin melemah dan kini 'amethyst'nya membelalak saat sesuatu dibawah sana menyakiti dirinya.

_"Aaaaaa... 'itttaaaaaaaiiiiiii!'"_ tangis keputusasaan Hinata memecah malam.

S_aat kumbang hinggap dan menghisap sari bunga dengan paksa, sang bunga pun layu..._

Seringai wajah Naruto memancarkan kepuasan, saat dirinya berhasil menyakiti Hinata, dalam hatinya puas telah berhasil memberi pelajaran untuk gadis yang membuatnya gagal mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade kimia se-Konoha.

Greep... sebuah tangan kekar yang lainya mencengkeram pundak kanan Naruto, dan secepat kilat membalikan tubuh Naruto menghadiahinya bogem mentah diwajah Naruto, tubuh Naruto terjatuh disamping Hinata, dan Hinata beringsut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Cih! dasar bodoh! brengsek!" tatap pria bermata gelap segelap malam itu tajam pada Naruto.

Terlambat...Naruto sudah berhasil menodai gadis yang tadinya masih suci itu.

"Teme?" Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

Satu tinju dilayangkan lagi kewajah Naruto, sampai wajahnya menghadap kesamping dan terdapat sedikit darah disudut bibirnya,perih.

"Hn" masih dengan tatapan membunuh, Sasuke tak menjawab Naruto, "Kau menjijikan Naruto!" suara 'baritone' Sasuke memenuhi tenda yang lumayan luas itu.

Naruto tak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan datang menghajar dirinya, "Dengarkan aku Sas-"

"Cepat bereskan pakaianmu, atau mereka akan segera datang membunuhmu," Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto, dan berlalu keluar dari tenda begitu saja tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang masih terisak disudut tenda, Naruto bangkit dengan sedikit sempoyongan, alkohol yang tadi diminumnya ternyata masih memberikan efek pusing yang belum juga menghilang, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

"Kau! wanita brengsek!" tatap Naruto penuh kebencian lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

x0x

Hinata masih tidak mengerti, apa salahnya, kenapa pemuda terhormat seperti Naruto tega melakukan hal hina seperti itu kepada dirinya. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah mengganggu Naruto, sedikitpun tidak mau berurusan dengan pemuda jabrik yang orang tuanya adalah penyumbang dana untuk memfasilitasi sekolah dimana ia belajar, bukan apa-apa, Hinata hanya takut dirinya akan dikeluarkan, walau dia tahu ayahnya Hiashi hyuuga tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi, karena ayahnya juga orang kaya tak kalah seperti keluarga Namikaze.

"Hinata..." sapa lembut seorang gadis berambut pink yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didalam tenda, sebuah syal melingkar dilehernya "Apa tubuhmu sudah pulih?" gadis bernama Sakura itu menyentuh kening sahabat indigonya yang meringkuk berselimutkan selimut tebal, memang sebelumnya Hinata izin untuk tidak mengikuti acara api unggun, tubuhnya lelah dan kemudian panas karena siang tadi kecapaian setelah mendaki gunung Kurama.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura," jawab Hinata lirih, tidak menoleh kearah Sakura sedikitpun menyembunyikan tangisnya, namun sahabat pinknya ini tidak percaya bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja, 'masih perlu banyak belajar untuk belajar berbohong Hinata' batin Sakura.

"Tubuhmu semakin panas Hinata, dan kau menangis." Sakura membelai lembut rambut indigo Hinata, "Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian.

Hinata bengun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya terbungkus jaket besar, matanya sembab dan rambutnya berantakan, "Sakura..." suaranya parau, "Aku..." bulir mutiara kembali menetes diwajah putihnya, Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan perhatian, "A-aku...hiks Sakura..." tangis Hinata kembali memecah saat ia tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Hinata..." Sakura tau sahabatnya kini hanya perlu menangis untuk meluapkan perasaanya.

"Sakura...aku ingin pulang..." tangis Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Tenanglah Hinata...tenanglah dulu." Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir, namun sakura tidak mau memaksa memberi tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, karena Sakura sangat hafal sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini, dipaksa-pun Hinata saat ini tidak akan bercerita. Hinata akan menceritakan masalahnya jika perasaanya sudah kembali tenang. Yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini hanyalah berada disamping Hinata.

x0x

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian menjijikan itu menimpa Hinata, gadis dengan rambut sehalus sutra itu belum juga berani menampakan dirinya keluar rumah dan bersekolah lagi. hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya kebeberapa teman sekelasnya, karena tidak biasanya Hinata libur selama ini, surat keterangan tidak masuknya pun tidak ada.

"Sakura? sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" suara lembut dari depan bangku Sakura membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mencatat pelajaran yang ada dipapan tulis dan menanggapi pertanyaan gadis bercepol dua yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Hhh... aku juga tidak tahu Tenten," Sakura menghela nafas dan menghembuskanya berlahan, menundukan pandanganya yang terlihat sedih, "Beberapa kali aku mendatanginya tapi dia tidak pernah mau menemuiku, bahkan Neji sudah membujuknya, tapi...Hinata seperti bukan Hinata." lanjut Sakura.

"Sakura... semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Hinata ya," Tenten mengusap tangan Sakura dengan lembut mencoba mengerti perasaan Sakura yang memang sangat menghawatirkan Hinata.

x0x

"Hinata makanlah dulu," pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu mencoba membujuk Hinata yang masih belum bosan dengan kebiasaanya seminggu ini, yaitu meringkuk ditempat tidurnya, sudah ada kemajuan memang dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu, kini pintunya sudah tidak terkunci, membuat Neji sepupunya bisa masuk dan membujuknya makan.

"Aku tidak lapar _'Niisan'_" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Makanlah, sedikit saja..." Neji terus membujuk adiknya, namun Hinata tetap diam. "Paman Hiashi besok akan pulang, kau tidak mau kan menyambutnya dengan badan yang kurus seperti itu?" perkataan Neji membuat Hinata melebarkan iris uniknya.

"_'Tousan'_ pulang?" Hinata masih bertanya-tanya.

"Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, aku memberi tahu paman Hiashi tentang keadaanmu, dan beliau memutuskan untuk pulang." jelas Neji.

Binar manik indigo itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan mendengar _Tousan_ yang sudah lama tidak pulang kini akan segera datang, "Benarkah niisan?" Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, senyumnya tersungging diwajah pucatnya itu, anggukan Neji sudah cukup menjelaskan kebenaran. "Baiklah, aku mau makan Niisan,".

"Iya makanlah, dan mandi." Neji mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, dan menyuapi adik sepupu yang amat sangat ia sayangi.

x0x

"Kau kenapa dobe?" pemuda berambut 'raven' yang sedari tadi memainkan 'laptopnya' kini memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang kusut menatap keluar jendela apartemenya, "Kau menyesal telah menodai gadis Hyuu-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa teme!" potong Naruto menghentikan kalimat Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, datang dan minta maaflah." Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Tidak akan! teme"

"Kalau begitu nikmati saja rasa bersalahmu" masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke kembali memainkan 'laptopnya', "Dan bersiaplah kau dihantui jika gadis itu memutuskan bunuh diri,".

"Eh?" mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata 'bunuh diri'. Sungguh pemuda pemilik tiga garis dikedua sisi pipinya itu tidak pernah berfikir bahwa gadis yang terlihat rapuh seperri Hinata pasti hanya bisa bunuh diri karena depresi.

"Kenapa? kau takut?" kalimat Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto memucat, "Dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, tidak perduli seberapa banyak harta kekayaan ayahmu, kau-!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya "Akan membusuk dipenjara, dobe,".

Jlebb! seperti ada sebuah tombak yang mengarah pada dada pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu, Naruto melebarkan iris sebiru langitnya.

"Diam teme!" Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke, kedua tanganya mengepal.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? kau tidak pernah berfikirkan, bahwa tindakan bodohmu itu bisa membuat orang lain mengakhiri hidupnya?".

Naruto berdiri dari ranjangnya yang sedari tadi ia duduki, berniat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbicara tidak-tidak menurut Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto, "Aku berharap kau tidak akan mengakhiri hidupmu saat ini dobe?", lanjut Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Naruto berdecih kesal dan membanting pintu meninggalkan sahabat rambut pantat ayamnya yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

x0x

Menatari pagi menyusupkan sinarnya melalui celah jendela kamar bercat warna putih bersih dan bergaris ungu dibeberapa bagian, diranjang berukuran king masih terbaring sosok lemah yang beberapa hari lalu setia menunggui kamar kesayanganya itu.

Ketika sinar mentari mulai menyinari wajahnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris lavendernya kemudian terbuka walau kedua alisnya menaut . Hinata lalu melirik jam '_'waker' _dimeja lampunya yang menunjukan pukul 07.05, ia hampir lupa bahwa hari ini akan menjemput ayahnya dibandara bersama Neji jam 08.00 nanti. 'belum terlambat' batinya lega. Tak mau membut kakak sepupunya menunggu Hinata bergegas mandi dab bersiap-siap.

Masih asik mandi menyabuni tubuhnya Hinata mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamar mandinya, 'Siapa pagi-pagi begini sudah mengganggunya' Hinata mendengus heran lalu menghentikan kegiatanya untuk mendengar siapa yang memanggilnya.

_'Tok..tok..tok' "_Hinata?" Suara yang tak asing bagi Hinata terdengar lagi.

"Iyaa _nii-san_" Hinata tau siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, Sembarangan sekali kakaknya itu masuk kekamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau Hinata kini sudah bukan lagi adik kecilnya yang dulu bahkan tidak malu jika harus mandi bersama Neji. Hinata mendengus sedikit kesal, namun bagaimanapun Hinata sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

_"_Cepatlah turun ada yang ingin menemuimu." Neji menjelaskan.

"Iyaaa sebentar lagi aku turun." Jawab Hinata yang meneruskan mandinya.

"Baiklah kakak keluar dulu," Neji meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan kembali turun kelantai satu menemani seseorang yang sudah duduk dimeja makan kediaman Hyuuga.

Dalam hati Hinata bertanya siapakah yang pagi-pagi begini ingin menemuinya, ah mungkin Sakura. Inikan hari minggu sekolah libur, pasti Sakura ingin menemuinya lagi, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menolak menemui Sakura, ah Hinata benar-benar merasa jahat telah membuat Sakura kecewa. Tapi mengapa Sakura tidak langsung masuk saja dikamarnya seperti biasa.

Setelah memakai bajunya, merapikan rambut dan menggunakan body lotion ketangan dan kakinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera menemui seseorang yang telah menunggunya, rok selutut yang berwarna merah, kemeja berwarna putih membuat Hinata terlihat segar dan manis.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu, namun tidak ada siapapun. Hinata berjalan keruang keluarga dan mendengar suara yang tak asing dimeja makan, Hinata berlari tak sabar ingin segera memeluk siempunya suara.

"_Tou-san?" _Hinata mematung setelah sampai didekat ayahnya yang tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Begitu sambutan seorang anak yang sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan orang tuanya?" Sindir Hiashi yang melihat Hinata masih belum mendekatinya.

"_Otou-san..._hiks..." Hinata menghambur kepelukan Ayahnya yang sudah satu tahun tidak pulang keKonoha karena mengurus perusahaanya di Amerika. Memang Ayah Hinata kini tinggal di Amerika setelah terpukul atas kematian Ibu Hinata 3 tahun yang lalu. Bukanya tidak mau bertanggung jawab mengurus Hinata dan mengajaknya tinggal disana, tapi Hinata memilih menjaga rumah dan tinggal bersama sepupunya, Neji. Walau masih sedikit kecewa atas keputusan Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian bersama Neji, rasa rindu Hinata kepada ayahnya mengalahkan kekecewaan yang masih belum sepenuhnya termaafkan.

"_Tou-san... _Hinata kangen, hiks..._Tou-san _jahat.." Tangis Hinata pecah dipelukan ayahnya.

"Mafkan _Tou-san _Hinata, ayah terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat menengokmu." Hiashi mengelus rambut halus anak semata wayangnya.

"Sebagai gantinya '_tou-san' _akan tinggal dijepang lebih lama," Lanjut Hiashi, rona kebahagian terpancar dari wajah Hinata.

"Terimakasih _tou-san" _Hinata memeluk ayahnya semakin erat, seakan tidak mau jauh lagi.

"Ehem.. biarkan paman Hiashi sarapan dulu Hinata, kau juga harus sarapan, setelah itu kau bisa bermanja-manja lagi." Ujar Neji yang sedikit merasa iri atas kedekatan Hinata dan ayahnya, dari kecil memang Neji tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal, Neji bayi terpaksa dikeluarkan dari rahim ibunya yang waktu itu sedang koma karena kecelakaan mobil bersama Hisashi ayahnya. Tapi sayang nyawa ibu Neji tak terselamatkan, Lalu Neji dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh ibu dan saudara kembar ayahnya, yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga. Walau perlakuan kedua orang tua Hinata kepada Neji tidak beda dari anak kandungnya, tetap saja Neji ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Neji yang kini berumur 28 tahun sudah dipercaya Hiashi memegang perusahaanya diKonoha. Selanjutnya ia dan Hinata akan dijadikan pewaris atas kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga yang kaya raya itu.

Acara sarapan keluarga Hyuuga sangat terlihat akrab, benerapa _'maid'_ yang mengurusi segala kebutuhan keluarga tersebut juga terlihat bahagia atas kehangatan tuanya, lalu setengah jam berlalu mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapan bersama.

x0x

Seorang wanita berambut merah indah sedang bersenandung sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makanan, entah darimana datangnya sepasang tangan kekar sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan mendaratkan ciumanya dipipi sang Habanero merah.

"Minato.." Kushina tau itu suami kuningnya yang sedang memeluknya.

"Selamat pagi..." Bisik Minato dengan senyumnya, Kushina memerah pipinya atas perlakuan suaminya.

"Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bermesraan ditempat terbuka Minato.." Kushina mengingatkan Suaminya yang suka sembarangan memeluk dan mencium istrinya tercinta.

"Memangnya kenapa? kau istriku ke-" Suara Minato terputus,

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san..._ selamat pagi?" Pemuda berambut kuning yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kemesraan orang tuanya itu terlihat berantakan, entah sejak kapan Naruto datang, kedua orang tuanya sampai tak mendengar.

"Aahaha... Naruto, sejak kapan kau datang? _kaa-san _tidak melihatmu" Kushina salah tingkah dan melepaskan pelukan suaminya,

"_Kaa-san _sibuk bermesraan dengan _tou-san, _jadi tidak mendengar suara mobil jelekku" Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto?" Minato agak mendelik saat Naruto lagi-lagi membahas mobilnya, Naruto hanya diam mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berjalan malas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ayahnya.

"Dia masih marah..." Ucap Minato yang memperhatukan punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Sudahlah... biar aku saja yang membujuknya." Kushina mengusap punggung suaminya yang wajahnya sangat tampan itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu Kushina." Jawab Minato, "Aku mau kopi" Lanjutnya sambil mencium pipi sang istri lagi.

x0x

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya keranjang besar kamarnya, mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, dia mengela nafas lalu menghembuskanya. Ia masih frustasi atas kejadian satu minggu lalu, ada setitik rasa bersalah didadanya.

"Hinata..." bisiknya lirih. Bayanganya menerawang, dia berfikir tidak seharusnya dia kelewatan terhadap Hinata, bagaimanapun niat awalnya tidak seperti itu. Naruto hanya ingin menggertak Hinata, tapi alkohol sialan itu membuat rencana awalnya berubah.

_Tok..tok..tok.. _Pintu kamar Naruto diketuk dari luar.

"Naruto? boleh _kaa-san _masuk?" Suara Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh" Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang belum dibuka, "Masuklah _kaa-san _tidak terkunci." jawab Naruto.

_Kriieett..._ Suara pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampakan sesosok malaikat merah, yah setidaknya itulah julukan ibu Naruto saat ibunya tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Naruto bangkit lalu duduk ditempat tidurnya, wajahnya masih kusut dan rambutnya berantakan tentu saja, sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak mandi. Kushina mendekatinya dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau masih marah kepada _tou-san_? kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Kushina mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_" Jawab Naruto singkat, tapi tetap dengan wajah yang muram.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong dari _kaa-san_ mu." Ucap ibu Naruto, tapi dalam hati Naruto menyatakan bahwa ibunya kali ini salah, bukan, bukan karena Naruto gagal dibelikan mobil baru, Mobil Ferrari 330 P4 dengan harga

5.290.000 $ yang diidamkanya,mobil yang tadinya akan dihadiahkan untuk Naruto jika bisa mewakili olimpiade kimia, bukan karena itu Naruto kini uring-uringan, melainkan karena gadis yang sudah membuatnya gagal yang membuat Naruto begitu frustasi. Memang tadinya Naruto sangat marah ketika ia gagal dalam seleksi olimpiade kimia, karena itu artinya ia juga akan kehilangan kesempatan memiliki mobil idamanya itu, sampai-sampai ia mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan melukai gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi kini kenyataanya lain, setelah melukai gadis selembut itu, Naruto diselimuti rasa bersalah, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? meminta maaf? ah itu sama saja membunuh dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana jika gadis itu melapor?. fikiran Naruto benar-benar tidak fokus.

"Naruto?" Kushina membuyarkan pikiran kalut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Kaa-san..._aku, aku mau mandi dulu," Sebelum ibunya menanyai ini itu Naruto berpamitan untuk mandi.

"Baiklah... sebaiknya kau tinggal disini dulu, kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan _Tou-san, " _Kushina mengacak-acak rambut blonde anak kesayanganya itu, "Dan jangan lupa segeralah turun jika sudah selesai mandi, _kaa-san _buatkan kau ramen spesial." Ibu bersurai merahnya tersenyum, Naruto mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi. 'maaf _kaa-san_ aku tidak bisa jujur mengatakan semuanya saat ini.

**TBC**

A/N : Fict baru lagi, padahal yang sebelumnya belum diselesaikan T^T, lagi2 ide cerita juga sudah terlalu mainstream :otl:, tapi tak apalah... btw kalo ada yang baca (kalo ada sih) ini fict pantesnya di taro mana ya? T ato M? mengingat diawal ada adegan pemaksaan, umm okeee... segitu saja ^^ semoga terhibur


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**Story by : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimed : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning : Ooc, Typo, Ide pasaran**

* * *

**I Love you, because my little cat**

Hinata mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya diatas ayunan kayu dibawah pohon besar dipekarangan rumahnya, sampai sebuah suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya membuat Hinata menoleh melihat siapa yang datang.

"_T_ou-_san_?..."

"Ayah dengar dari _nii-san_mu kau sudah satu minggu tidak kesekolah, ada apa?" Hiashi bertanya kepada putrinya, dan duduk dikursi taman disamping ayunan Hinata.

"Eh...itu, aku.." Hinata ragu.

"_Tou-san _tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak bertanggung jawabkan?" Hiashi meneruskan kalimatnya. Sementara Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang katakan pada _tou-san, _apa sebenarnya masalahmu?"

Hinata masih tetap bungkam, menahan lelehan dimatanya yang sudah siap menetes, Hinata tak tau apa yang harus dikatakanya, apa dia mengaku saja, tidak mungkin. Ayahnya bisa saja membunuhnya, bahkan Neji, pasti akan membencinya, walau Hinata tau ini bukan kesalahanya.

"Setau _tou-san _anak satu-satunya Harumi tidak secengeng ini," Sindir Hiashi melihat anaknya dan Harumi Hyuuga menangis.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya pada _tou-san, tou-san _anggap kau mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, jika memang begitu... _tou-san _tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi!" Ucap Hiashi tegas, Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, sudah malam. Angin malam tak baik untuk anak gadis _tou-san." _Hiashi menunggu Hinata turun dari ayunanya, lalu Hinatapun menghapus air matanya dan turun dari ayunan kayu miliknya, lalu tersenyum kepada ayahnya.

"Terima kasih_ tou-san,_ dari dulu memang Hinata gadis yang kuat seperti _kaa-san." _Hinata tersenyum, dan mulai malam ini Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya, menguatkan hatinya jika disekolah nanti bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, pria yang sangat ingin dia bunuh, bunuh?sejak kapan Hinata mempunyai pikiran seperti itu? Hinata tersenyum kecut mengingat wajah Naruto. Entahlah...yang Hinata rasakan saat ini hanyalah membenci Naruto, namun kali ini Hinata tidak akan mendundukan kepalanya lagi jika berhadapan dengan pemuda Namikaze itu.

x0x

Naruto sedang berada dikoridor sekolah bersama Sasuke dan Kiba dan beberapa teman merek yang lainya, entah membicarakan apa tapi terlihat begitu seru dan menyenangkan, gelak tawa tampak menghiasi wajah pemuda-pemuda kaya dan tampan itu.

Seragam yang mereka kenakan membuat mereka semakin terlihat berkelas. Jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dipadukan dengan dasi bergaris garis putih dan hitam. Memang sekolah ini hanya diperuntukan untuk anak-anak orang kaya dan pintar saja, karena pelajaran memang difokuskan untuk anak-anak para pengusaha yang nantinya akan meneruskan memimpin perusahaan orang tua atau saudara mereka. Jika ingin masuke kesekolah ini harus pintar dan kaya, karena kaya tetapi bodoh jangan harap bisa bergabung bersama siswa siswi '_Hi no kuni Gakuen'_.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, melihat siapa yang sedang ada dikoridor sekolah yang akan dilewatinya, berbalik atau terus berjalan menganggap pemuda bernama Naruto yang telah merusak hidupnya itu tidak ada. Ah, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada _tou-san_ dan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak takut menghadapi siapapun?, termasuk menghadapi pemuda bermata biru itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya, tidak dipungkiri dadanya berdegup kencang, wajahnya mulai pucat saat bayangan didepanya semakin terlihat jelas, dan kerumunan para pria mengentikan candaanya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Hinata, tak terkecuali pemilik iris sebiru langit yang kini melebarkan matanya melihat Hinata yang semakin mendekat.

Hinata berhenti didepan Naruto yang bersandar tiang koridor, disampingnya ada Sasuke yang memilih memalingkan wajahnya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bergurau dengan teman-temanya. Sasuke tidak mau ikut campur, sedangkan Kiba dan yang lain menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang terkenal pendiam itu. Tapi kini memiliki pandangan dan aura kebencian disekelilingnya.

"Mau apa kau Hyuuga!" Bentak Naruto, walau didalam dadanya sama-sama berdegup kencang tak kalah dengan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata masih tak bergeming. Hanya menatap tajam seakan dengan tatapan itu Hinata berkata '_Kubunuh kau kunging!'_ .

"Apa? kau lihat apa?" Naruto kembali membentak Hinata, Hinata mengangkat tanganya.

_'Plakkk!" _

"Ouufh!" Kiba dan yang lain memegang pipi masing-masing dengan wajah yang konyol saat tangan mungil Hinata menampar pipi halus Naruto, Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memandangi Sakura.

"**Kau! **bajingan! **NAMIKAZE!" **Hinata berteriak, kembali ia akan memukul Naruto tapi tangan Naruto menahanya.

"Hei apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kiba sudahlah, biarkan mereka, jangan ikut campur." Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara, walau hanya menyuruh Kiba diam.

Naruto menarik paksa tangan Hinata menjauh dari teman-temanya, Hinata berusaha melepaskanya namun sia-sia tenaganya terlalu lemah. Kemudian Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata begitu saja ketembok belakang sekolah yang agak sepi. Hinata kesakitan dibagian lengan dan punggungnya yang terantuk tembok.

"Auh!" Hinata meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pergelangan tangan yang memerah akibat cengkraman Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu! ha?!" Teriak Naruto meluapkan emosinya, hampir saja Hinata membongkar kelakuan memalukan Naruto didepan teman-temanya, dan itu artinya hidup Naruto tamat. Padahal kan Hinata juga tidak berani mengaku telah dinodai pria yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang memerah tanda ia marah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Namikaze-_san _yang terhormat!" Bentak Hinata, air matanya mulai menetes, walau daritadi ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

"SEKARANG KATAKAN PADAKU! APA SALAHKU KEPADAMU! KENAPA KAU TEGA MENYAKITI AKU NARUTO!?" Hinata meninggikan suaranya, emosi dan tangisnya meledak.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganya, memandang tubuh mungil tak berdaya didepanya, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia bingung dan juga takut. Lalu entah siapa yang menyuruh Naruto, tanganya kini mengangkat rahang Hinata dengan kasar, Hinata mendongak dengan mata dan pipi yang basah.

"KAU MAU TAU JAWABANYA!?" Naruto membentak Hinata lagi, "KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU!".

'DEGH' 'Benci? salah apa sampai Naruto membencinya', batin Hinata.

"DAN AKU PERINGATKAN KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUKU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMBOCORKAN SEMUANYA! ATAU..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, memikirkan kata apa yang akan diucapkanya, "KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!." _'_Bunuh? hah lucu sekali,setelah memperkosanya kini bunuh, apa yang aku katakan? gadis ini begitu ketakutan, kau bodoh Naruto!.' Naruto sadar kata-kata spontanya membuat Hinata ketakutan, merasa keterlaluan Naruto melepaskan tanganya dari rahang Hinata. Sekilas Naruto mengagumi bibir Hinata yang berwarna pink saat bibir itu berbentuk seperti bibir ikan waktu tanganya mengangkat rahang Hinata tadi. Bibir yang lembut, bibir yang pernah dicium Naruto dengan paksa, 'Ah apa yang aku pikirkan' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan 'rasa'nya.

Hinata masih terisak atas perlakuan Naruto, sedangkan perasaan Naruto begitu campur aduk, antara kasihan, dan juga khawatir Hinata akan membocorkan perbuatan kejinya. Naruto kini memilih meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang masih terus terisak, sementara didalam hatinya mengutuk Naruto mati-matian, dia berdoa agar Naruto cepat mati.

x0x

Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki kelasnya, kelas yang diatas pintu masuknya bertuliskan 3-2, kelas yang ia rindukan.

Baru saja menginjakan kakinya dipintu kelas.., "Hinata!" Teriak antusias seorang gadis bersurai pink, lalu berlari menghambur memeluk Hinata.

"Sakura..."

"Hinata... kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mau lagi kesekolah dan bertemu denganku, aku kesepian Hinata.." Suara Sakura memelan, memeluk sahabatnya, menumpahkan rasa kangen.

"Sakura, aku kan sudah disini..." Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Tanya Sakura, memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, dan mata Hinata yang membengkak. Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau habis menangis lagi Hinata?" Tanya Sakura,

"Sakura... sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, kau terlalu menghawatirkanku, seperti Neji saja." Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang selalu rempong mengurusinya.

"Oke oke...baiklah, yang jelas kau sudah kembali. Ayo kita duduk, sebentar lagi pasti Kakashi sensei datang." Ajak Sakura, lalu mereka duduk dibangku masing-masing, beberapa teman Hinata mengerubutinya, menanyakan kabar Hinata, yang hanya dijawab Hinata dengan kata-kata 'Aku sakit, Neji nii sibuk, tidak sempat mengantarkan surat dokter kesekolah' dan kebohongan-kebohongan yang lain.

.

.

x0x

"Hinata..." Sakura memecah keheningan ditengah kebisuan suasana taman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana dan Hinata sering mencurahkan perasaan.

"He? kenapa Sakura?" Jawab Hinata, sambil menyedot Ocha yang dibelinya dari kantin.

"Maaf, kalau aku terlalu ikut campur dalam hidupmu, tapi..." Belum selesai meneruskan kalimatnya, Hinata memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Sakura, aku memang seharusnya tidak memendam semua ini sendirian."Hinata menundukan kepalanya, mengerti kemana arah perbincangan ini, serapi apapun Hinata menyimpan musibah ini, Hinata tetap tidak sanggup menyimpanya sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Hinata,"

Hinata menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menhembuskanya berlahan.

"Aku..." Hinata berbisik pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar sahabat merah mudanya yang kini memperhatikanya dengan seksama.

"Aku, sudah tidak suci lagi Sakura." Hinata masih tertunduk, dadanya mulai sesak dan matanya mulai memanas, sebentar lagi air suci dari mata uniknya pasti akan terjatuh.

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba memahami maksud Hinata.

"Naruto... aku telah diperkosa Naruto!." Pundak Hinata bergetar, menandakan ia telah menangis. Sementara Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya mendengar pengakuan Hinata, ia terkejut juga tidak percaya.

"Hidupku sudah Hancur Sakura hiks..," Tangis Hinata, "Bahkan, sekuat apapun aku mencoba menghadapinya, aku tetaplah lemah, aku sudah hancur. Tidak akan ada yang mau menikahiku kan Sakura?, bahkan bagaimana jika tou-san dan Neji nii tau? aku pasti akan dibunuh!"

Sakura tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, iapun menangis lalu merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya, memeluknya berharap dapat mengurangi luka hati Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan berkata seperti itu. Tousan-mu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh macam itu." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata, mengusap punggung Hinata yang Sakura peluk, "Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu melaporkan semua ini kepada polisi ."

"Tidak Sakura... jangan." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua punggung tanganya, "Menghukum Naruto dengan cara itu, juga tidak akan membuat kegadisanku kembali kan? dan bahkan resikonya, semua penghuni sekolah akan tau, aku diperkosa dan aku tidak siap menanggung malu Sakura.. hiks" Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, pundaknya berguncang-guncang, ia menangis lagi.

"Hinata..." Sakura kembali memeluk Hinata, menyalahkan dirinya kenapa ia tidak menemani Hinata pada malam itu, kenapa saat inipun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Payah! itu yang digumamkan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

x0x

3 Minggu kemudian...

"Teme ambilkan aku aspirin dikotak depanmu itu." Perintah Naruto pada pemuda pantat ayam yang jadi sahabatnya.

"Ini,"

"Teme, ambilkan aku air didsampingmu itu"

"Ini"

"Teme, aku mau makan pisang,"

"Iya"

"Teme..."

"Apa lagi Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke yang sedari tadi diperintah-perintah Naruto, kesal karena menganggu game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Teme, akukan hanya minta tolong.." Naruto ngeles,

"Aku pulang saja jika kau masih perintah-perintah Uchiha yang keren seperti aku ini," Jawab Sasuke kesal, "Sebaiknya jika kau sakit pulang saja, biar Kushina Obasan yang merawatmu, kaupikir aku ini pacarmu? memintaku menemanimu?" Sasuke bersungut-sungut.

"Teme ayolah... bukanya kau memang pacarku?" Goda Naruto, membuat Sasuke memasang wajah jijik,

"Kau menjijikan dobe!" Sebuah bantal melayang kearah Naruto, tapi tidak mengenainya, karena bantal yang dilempar Sasuke hanya mengenai sudut tempat tidur Naruto.

"Hahaha...tidak kena! aku juga jijik padamu," Naruto terkekeh dengan cengiranya yang khas, "Teme kau tau sendiri kan aku sedang malas pulang kerumah,"

"Kenapa malas pulang? kau merepotkanku, kalau kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri jangan tinggal sendirian, dan jangan sakit!" Sasuke ngomel.

"Berisik! aku mau tidur." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, mulai malas menanggpi Sasuke yang selalu memarahinya.

Suasana hening sejenak, hanya suara dari monitor yang menampakan game yang sedang dimainkan Sasuke.

Layar monitor tidak lama bertuliskan '_You lose, try agaian'_. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Lalu menoleh kebelakang dimana Naruto sedang berbaring,

"Kau apakan lagi gadis itu?" Sasuke membuka percakapan.

Naruto memindahkan bantal diwajahnya kesamping, "Hanya memperingatinya supaya tidak membuat kesalahan." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? kau atau gadis malang itu?" Sasuke mencoba menekan Naruto lagi.

"Dia sudah membuatku gagal menjadi yang terbaik diKonoha, dan dia juga sudah membuatku gagal mendapat mobil baru dari _Tou-san_" Jawab Naruto.

"Hah kau makhluk paling bodoh dan menjijikan Naruto," Sasuke kembali membuat telinga Naruto gatal.

"Kaupikir apa yang kau lakukan? hanya karena sebuah mobil dan pengakuan membuatmu menjadi orang yang menjijikan?, bahkan jika itu semua ditukar dengan kesucian Hinata, itu masih kurang." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Teme, tadinya aku berniat meminta maaf padanya, kau tau kan dia malah menantangku didepan teman-teman?, sebagai seorang laki-laki aku tidak terima." Ucap Naruto.

"Lalu apa hebatnya jika kau menang melawan Hinata?" Ejek Sasuke, "Dia hanya seorang perempuan, jika kau kalah darinya itu sangat memalukan, tapi jika kau menang, kau juga tidak akan terlihat hebat."

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan? kalau harus meminta maaf aku tidak bisa sekarang." Naruto menjelaskan ketidak siapanya.

"Selain bodoh kau juga pengecut," Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang tadi dipakainya duduk kearah Naruto, Naruto mengaduh, lalu Sasuke naik keranjang Naruto berniat tidur.

"Mau apa kau teme?." Tanya Naruto.

"Tidur, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak tidur disofa?"

"Tidak mau, dingin,"

"Apa kau mau mencoba memperkosaku Teme? "

"Tidak akan dobe kau menjijikan!" '_'Braakkk!"_

_"_Aargh sakit!...Sialan kau Teme!" Naruto terjatuh dari ranjangnya setelah ditendang Sasuke.

.

.

x0x

"Hmhooek...umh..hhoek.." Wajah putih itu kini memerah akibat tekanan dari dalam perutnya yang memaksa ingin dikeluarkan.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau keruang kesehatan saja." Sakura memijat tengkuk Hinata yang sejak pagi mual-mual tapi tak juga mengeluarkan muntahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura." Hinata menyeka bibirnya dengan tissue yang diambilnya dari dekat wastafel.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat, apa tadi kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah Sakura, mungkin aku hanya masuk angin."

"Baiklah... ayo keruang kesehatan, biar aku gosok perutmu dengan minyak angin," Sakura mengajak Hinata keruang kesehatan.

Setelah berjalan melewati perpustakaan Hinata dan Sakura masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan, ruangan yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai puskesmas jika diindonesia.

"Berbaringlah disini aku akan minta obat Shizune-san.." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang berbaring disalah satu ranjang pasien dibilik yang hanya disekat kain putih.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang membawa sebotol minyak angin, dan menggosoknya diperut Hinata.

"Bagaimana Hinata, apa kau masih mual?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah menutup botol minyak angin.

"Masih sedikit mual Sakura, dan aku pusing." Hinata meringis dan memijat kedua sisi keningnya, pusing dan juga mual masih dirasakanya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku telephone Neji-_nii _agar membawamu kerumah sakit_?" _Sakura menawari Hinata untuk pulang saja, karena khawatir dengan Hinata yang masih belum pulih.

"Tidak usah Sakura, aku menunggu disini saja sampai Neji-_nii _menjemputku. Sekarang kau pergilah kekelas, nanti kau terlambat,"

"Baiklah, nanti aku bawakan tasmu kesini, sekarang istirahatlah.." Sakura menyelimuti tubuh Hinata sampai kelehernya, lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diruang kesehatan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Hinata, pembicaraan mereka didengarkan oleh seseorang berambut _'raven' _yang berbaring disamping ranjang Hinata dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya, pemuda itu mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. 'Hinata mual, Hinata pusing, hah pasti Hinata hamil' itu yang ada didalam kepala pantat ayamnya itu.

"_Sekarang, tamat kau dobe.." _Sasuke bergumam mengingat Naruto, lalu memejamkan matanya, rasa nyeri didahinya yang didapat dari terantuk sudut meja kaca dikelas Fisika tadi masih terasa perih.

.

x0x

Keesokan harinya Hinata berangkat sekolah diantarkan Neji kakaknya, seperti biasa dengan seragam berjas dan berdasi garis-garis, Hinata baru saja memasuki koridor sekolah, setiap hari sejak kejadian melawan Naruto ia selalu teringat kejadian dikoridor itu. Dan entah karena hal itu atau bukan, kini Naruto dan teman-temanya tidak pernah mengobrol disana, mereka pindah tempat ditaman dekat kantin.

Hinata berjalan sesekali mengedarkan pandang disekelilingnya, tersenyum kepada benerapa teman yang ia temui disepanjang koridor sampai seseorang memanggilnya,

"Hinata...tunggu!" Gadis bersurai pink dengan postur tubuh yang ideal berlari kearahnya.

"Sakura... kenapa kau berlari?"

"Hh...Kau sudah tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Sakura langsung menghampiri Hinata dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, tanpa menjawab kenapa ia berlari.

"Sudah..." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Syukurlah..." Sakurapun tersenyum lega. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

x0x

Jam istirahat seperti saat ini seperti biasa, Hinata berada dikantin bersama Sakura dan Ino, memakan miso atau sekedar meminum jus, tapi ada yang beda. Hinata kini lebih

suka memakan salad yang hanya berisi mangga muda dan jeruk, hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya dikepala pink Sakura.

"Hinata? kenapa kau tidak pesan miso kesukaanmu lagi?" Tanya Sakura, sambil memainkan sedotan digelas jus cherry-nya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan salad, benerapa hari ini aku tidak berselera makan makanan berat," Jawab Hinata sambil menikmati mangga muda dengan _'mayonaise'_ sebagai sausnya.

"Apa kau sedang diet Hinata?, kau terlihat sedikit gemuk" Gadis berkuncir berambut pirang itu ikut mengomentari Hinata dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _'mochi'_.

"Tidak Ino, heh yang benar saja aku sekarang gemuk? benarkah begitu Sakura?" Tanya Hinata berharap Sakura menjawab tidak, karena Hinata tidak suka jika harus mempunyai badan gemuk.

Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama, "Umm... tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Syukurlah...hahaha..." Hinata bersyukur mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

Acara makan pada jam istirahat mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol dan bergurau, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan makanya dan menutup mulutnya "Umh." Suaranya tertahan.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata..." Suara Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Hinata seperti akan muntah.

"Sakura...Ino..aku permisi dulu." Hinata berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua temanya yang masih melongo melihat Hinata yang berlari sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya.

Hinata lari tergesa-gesa menuju toilet, bahkan beberapa kali menabrak teman-teman sekolahnya. Hinata sampai ditoilet mewah dan wangi seperti toilet disuper mall, tapi malangnya pintu semua terkunci dari dalam itu artinya semua terpakai, tak tahan semakin mual Hinata berlari ketoilet pria.

Brukh! Hinata menabrak seseorang dan limbung, tetapi seseorang yang ditabraknya itu dengan spontan merengkuh tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

_'Amethyst' _bertemu pandang dengan _'Saphiere'. '_Indah' gumam kedua manusia berbeda gender itu. Menyadari siapa yang 'ditahan' dan siapa yang 'menahan' agar tidak jatuh Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan tangan kekar yang menahan pinggangnya lalu berdiri dengan cepat, sementara pemilik tangan kekar juga dengan cepat menarik tanganya, jika saja Hinata tidak cepat berdiri tadi mungkin jadinya dia juga terjatuh.

"Biarkan aku lewat," Hinata menundukan kepalanya, baru saja dia akan menghindari pria berkulit '_tan'_ yang baru saja menolongnya itu lenganya sudah ditarik kembali.

"Mau kemana kau?" Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata,

"Jangan ganggu aku Naruto, aku mual! aku masuk kedalam!" Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto dipundaknya.

"Aku duluan! kau tidak pernah diajarkan mengantri?, lagi pula didalam ada Sasuke." Naruto tidak mau mengalah, "Dan ini kan toilet pria? kenapa kau kemari ha?" Selidik Naruto.

"Aku mual! aku mau muntah! jangan ganggu aku!" Hinata memaksa mau menerobos Naruto tapi Naruto lagi-lagi menahanya. Terjadi aksi saling dorong diantara mereka, membuat pria berambut _'raven' _yang berada didalam toilet tersenyum kecut.

"Biarkan aku masuk Naruto, aku sudah tidak tahan!" Hinata mendorong-dorong dada Naruto.

"Tidak boleh! kau mau mengintip Sasuke?!" Teriak pemuda tampan dengan bola mata biru itu mulai emosi.

'Bodoh' dengus Sasuke didalam toilet, lalu pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu merapikan dirinya, semenatara Naruto dan Hinata masih ribut diluar sana.

"Hum...ummh.." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kananya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak boleh!" Naruto masih ngotot menahan tubuh Hinata, sementara Hinata semakin pucat menahan mual, sampai akhirnya tidak kuat menahan lagi.

"Hooeekkk..." Hinata muntah, muntah dibaju seragam Naruto. Oh sial Hinata, pasti pemuda dengan mata indah itu marah.

"Grrrhhh..." Naruto menggeram, memelototi Hinata yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kau! kau memang gadis bodoh!" Wajah Naruto memerah menahan marah melihat bajunya basah, memang hanya air. Itu tidak terlalu menjijikan tapi tetap saja Naruto berang.

"Sudah kubilang! aku mau muntah! tapi kau malah menahanku!" Bentak Hinata tidak mau disalahkan, sibuk mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya.

"Bajuku jadi kotor tau! mana bau muntahanmu! iieeehh...menjijikan" Naruto berusaha menjauhkan kemeja yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dengan menariknya kedepan dan mengibas-ngibaskan muntahan Hinata dengan ekspresi yang konyol.

"Rasakan saja! memang enak? sudah aku katakan aku mau muntah! kau malah menahanku!".

"Rrrhghh..." Naruto mengangkat tanganya bersiap menampar Hinata, sementara gadis Indigo itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya pasrah menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Saat tangan kekar itu diayunkan kearah Hinata, sebuah tangan kekar yang lain menahanya. Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda yang berani menghalanginya, dan Hinata pelan-pelan membuka manik uniknya saat dirasa tangan yang seharusnya memukulnya tak kunjung mengenai wajahnya.

"Sudah cukup bodoh!" Suara baritone dengan tangan yang menahan tangan Naruto.

"Teme?" Naruto bengong melihat sahabatnya datang lagi-lagi membela Hinata, Naruto tidak habis pikir, Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, tapi sudah duakali ini dia selalu ikut campur urusan Naruto. apa dia menyukai Hinata? bukankah Sasuke selama ini hanya memperhatikan Sakura?. Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam benaknya.

"Hn" Tanggapan Sasuke hanya sebatas dengusan itu, dalam benaknya-pun berpendapat bayi yang dikandung Hinata mengerjai ayahnya.

'Pria ini menolongku dua kali' Batin Hinata saat melihat pemuda bermarga Uchiha menolongnya lagi, walau waktu itu terlambat paling tidak kali ini dia berhasil mencegah pemuda blonde itu menyakiti Hinata lagi.

"Biarkan saja dia Naruto, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hah!" Naruto menarik tanganya dengan kasar dari cengkraman Sasuke, "Tenang saja teme, aku tidak benar-benar akan memukulnya, ayo pergi." Jelas Naruto, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya hanya berlalu begitu saja setelah sebelumnya Naruto dengan sengaja menabrak lengan Hinata dengan lenganya, Hinata hampir saja terjatuh akan hal itu. Sedangkan pria menyebalkan berambut kuning itu malah meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Hinata tak memperdulikanya lagi, dalam hatinya senang bisa membuat Naruto ribut seperti kebakaran jenggotnya. Lalu Hinata segera masuk kedalam toilet dan membersihkan mulutnya.

**TBC**

A/N: Kenapa ya walau ini cukup panjang tapi belum ngerasa greget...ga dapet feelnya ya? malah banyak percakapan yang gak perlu...maaf2 readers-san kalau jelek _, chapter ketiga deh..semoga bisa lebih baik lagi._yang review dichapter pertama makasih yaa... sementara ditaro T dulu deh, ntar kalau ada yang cuap-cuap baru deh dimasukin M _


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**Story : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimed : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, Ooc, alur cepat, ide pasaran**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

* * *

**I Love you, because my little cat**

Langit yang siang tadi cerah kini telah berubah warna menjadi jingga, menandakan sore telah datang. Beberapa siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan kini sudah keluar kelas dan segera memenuhi jalanan kestasiun kereta terdekat untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Termasuk Hinata dan Sakura yang hari itu tidak dijemput Itachi.

Hinata yang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu sesekali bercanda disore yang sejuk, sampai Sakura memulai obrolan yang sedikit serius.

"Hinata..." Sakura melirik Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya, ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi Sakura ragu.

"Iya Sakura?" Jawab gadis bersurai ungu pekat itu yang berjalan menundukan kepalanya, sesekali rambutnya yang indah menari-nari diudara karena tertiup angin sore yang teduh.

"Eh..tidak Hinata..." Sakura tidak jadi bertanya, Sakura takut menyinggung Hinata.

"Ada apa? ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi murung sahabat permen kapasnya itu.

"Ah s-sebenarnya..." Sakura mendadak gagap seperti Hinata waktu masih disekolah dasar.

"Hm?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Sakura.

"Eh, a..maaf Hinata, aku hanya..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, bergelut dengan perasaanya sendiri, sampaikan atau tidak.

"Ada apa? kau membuatku penasaran Sakura..." Hinata masih memasang wajah keponya.

"Eh...itu, aku..aku maaf, aku khawatir jika ternyata kau ternyata hamil Hinata." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang saat ini benar-benar gugup.

Pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan '_amethyts_'nya, Hinata tak percaya dan juga tidak pernah berfikir sampai kesitu, dalam hatinya pun khawatir pernyataan Sakura itu benar.

"M-maaf Hinata, melihatmu akhir-akhir ini yang sering mual dan gemar memakan buah berasa asam... dan kejadian aneh lainya i-itu," Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat dengan sebuah artikel tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan, dan itu yang kini Hinata alami. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa sahabat Hyuuganya itu.

"Maaf Hinata... itu seperti tanda-tanda kehamilan." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia tatap sahabatnya yang kini mematung, dilihatnya ada aura ketakutan didiri Hinata.

"Tidak Sakura...aku tidak percaya." Ucap Hinata lirih, tak dipungkiri perasaan Hinata kini takut, dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Sakura, walau tidak berpengalaman, tapi setidaknya Hinata juga pernah mendengar soal tanda-tanda kehamilan yang kini ia alami.

"Hinata... apa sebaiknya kita buktikan? a-aku..aku berharap hasilnya negatif." Ucap Sakura, mencoba memberi Hinata harapan yang baik.

"Aku takut Sakura..." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Akan aku temani kau Hinata, aku berjanji menemanimu." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan Hinata.

x0x

Kamar bernuansa putih dan sedikit warna ungu dibeberapa bagian itu sunyi, walau disana ada dua anak manusia yang biasanya menimbulkan suara kegaduhan dan membuat pria bernama Neji pusing karena tingkah mereka. Tapi kali ini sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka enggan untuk memulai suatu percakapan.

Hinata masih berdiri didepan Sakura yang duduk diranjang Hinata yang bersprei ungu pudar. Tangan Hinata membawa sebuah _'test pack' _kehamilan, raut wajah ragu juga kekhawatiran tersirat dari kulit wajahnya yang seputih salju.

Lalu sebuah anggukan dari Sakura seakan mendorong Hinata untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan _'tes'_ kehamilan dengan alat sederhana tersebut.

"Hh...lakukanlah Hinata." Sakura menepuk pelan dan mengusap lengan Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Baiklah Sakura." Hinata mencoba tersenyum ditengah genderang dadanya yang makin berdegup. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap harus membuktikan agar pertanyaan dalam hatinya dan Sakura terjawab.

Hinata sudah dikamar mandinya, lalu mengambil _'urin' _dan dimasukan kedalam wadah kecil, dengan tangan yang bergetar Hinata memasukan alat berbentuk seperti lidi pipih berwarna putih dan ada satu strip warna merah pada alat itu. Masih dengan perasaan yang takut Hinata menunggui hasilnya.

1 menit...

2 menit...

'Tuhan semoga hasilnya negatif' doa Hinata dalam hati, peluh mulai menetes dari pilipisnya.

4 menit...

'Aku mohon Tuhan...aku mohon...' Hinata memejamkan matanya, degup jantungnya kini benar-benar memacu dengan keras, seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari dadanya.

5 menit...

Hinata membuka iris lavendernya berlahan, meletakan wadah kecil sebagai penampung _'urin'_ nya diatas closed yang tertutup, kemudian melihat '_test pack'_ yang masih dipegang tangan kananya.

Manik '_amethyst' _unik itu terbelalak, bibir mungil berwarna _'peach'_ itu juga membuka lebar, sementara semua aliran darahnya terasa mengalir dan berhenti dikepalnya. Dunia kini terasa berhenti berputar.

"T-tidak mungkin" Suara Hinata tercekat, jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga, "Tidak...aku tidak mau..hiks.." Bulir bening itu sudah meleleh dipipi mulusnya, Sementara kini tubuhnya telah merosot dan terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, lemas seakan seluruh tulangnya lepas dari tubuhnya

Hidupnya terasa berakhir dan semakin hancur setelah melihat benda itu bergaris dua, menandakan bahwa gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu positif hamil. Hamil dari hasil sebuah hubungan haram, hasil dari pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Naruto Namikaze, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang sangat terhormat.

"Tidaaak...aku tidak mau..!hiks..haaa...! " Jerit Hinata, sampai seluruh isi rumahnya mendengar, termasuk ayahnya yang sedang mengetikan sesuatu dilaptopnya.

"Hinata...!" Sakura yang menungguinya didalam kamar terkejut oleh suara Hinata, Sakura seketika berlari menemui sahabatnya yang tengah menjerit-jerit histeris mengacak-acak rambut yang biasanya rapi dan indah itu.

"Hinata..." Sakura memeluk Hinata, Sakura sudah tau apa yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat benda bergaris merah yang masih digenggam Hinata. "Hinata..." Hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Sakura, sementara _'emerald'_ nya juga mulai meneteskan butiran bening merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya itu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SAKURAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TAK SUDI!.." Tangis Hinata histeris, mengacak-acak lagi rambut _'indigo_' nya hingga beberapa helai rambut itu tercabut dari akarnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli lagi teriakanya akan membuat dirinya dikerubuti banyak orang.

"Sudah Hinata...tenanglah." Sakura mendekap erat tubuh Hinata yang dingin, "Kumohon Hinata tenanglah.." Sakura masih memohon.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! BAJINGAN! NARUTO BAJINGAAAAN..HAAAA! Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi, dia memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri dengan kedua tanganya, tak perduli lagi rasa sakit akibat pukulan itu.

"Hentikan Hinata! Sudah jangan lakukan itu!" Dengan tangisnya Sakura mencoba menahan tangan Hinata yang masih memukul-mukul perutnya, Hinata berharap janin itu mati dan tidak pernah ada ada lagi dirahimnya.

"Hiks..hiks..kenapa...kenapa harus aku Sakura? Apa salahku pada Naruto?" Tangis Hinata mulai mengontrol emosi, "AKU TIDAK SUDI RAHIMKU DIKOTORI BENIH PEMUDA BRENGSEK ITU SAKURA...aku tidak mau!". Teriak Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengusap-usap rambut Hinata dan memeluknya lagi berharap itu akan memberi Hinata sedikit kekuatan.

Tubuh Hinata melemah, pandanganya kabur, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya, suara beberapa orang yang memasuki kamarnya. Setelah itu semua tampak gelap dari penglihatan Hinata.

x0x

Hinata mengerjapkan iris uniknya, tubuhnya terasa hangat dan nyaman. kamar dan tempat tidurnya memang bersih, hangat, dan nyaman, maklum saja memang kamar seorang _'princes'_ seharusnya memang begitu, sedangkan bajunya yang basah tadi kini telah berganti _'piyama'_ berwarna merah hati.

Ketika kesadaranya telah benar-benar pulih matanya menyapu pandang sekelilingnya, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sahabat merah mudanya yang tersenyum hangat, Sakura duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Hinata.

'Astaga Sakura menunggui sampai selarut ini' Batin Hinata, seragamnya juga masih menempel ditubuhnya yang ramping.

"Hinata? kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hu'um" Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Minumlah teh hangatmu dulu." Sakura mengambil teh hangat yang tadi disiapkan oleh pelayan keluarga Hyuuga dan memberikanya pada sahabat '_lavender' _nya.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Hinata meminum teh hangat yang diberikan Sakura, kemudian duduk bersandar disandaran _'bed' _besarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? katakan jika kau butuh sesuatu Hinata." Sakura mengusap-usap pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya, perasaanya masih sakit.

Hinata meletakan tangan kananya diatas perutnya dan dielusnya pelan, kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu kembali. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pundaknya berguncang-guncang, ada setetes, duatetes kemudian bertetes-tetes air yang jatuh mengenai tangan Hinata yang kini telah meremas perutnya. Sakura yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya bisa memasang wajah khawatir lagi.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sakura.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Aku tidak mau Sakura..." Tangis Hinata pelan.

"Aku mengerti Hinata, aku mengerti. Biarkan paman Hiashi yang mengurus semua ini." Ucap Sakura, suaranya juga parau karena sedari tadi dia juga menangisi sahabatnya itu.

"_Tou-san?" _Hinata mengangkat wajahnya mensejajarkan dengan Sakura, tatapan terkejut terpancar dari iris _'lavender'_ yang biasanya indah itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Maaf Hinata, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada paman Hiashi dan Neji-_nii," _Ada pancaran bersalah terukir diwajah Sakura.

"J-jadi _tou-san _dan Neji-_nii _sudah t-tau? tau s-semuany?" Hinata tak kalah tetkejut, iris uniknya melebar, Ayah dan kakaknya sudah tau semuanya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia hadapi lagi.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukanya, ayahnya pasti malu, keluarganya pasti sangat membencinya, Neji juga.

Manik '_lavender' _itu masih mengalirkan air suci yang terus membasahi pipinya, kalau boleh memilih dia ingin mati dan tidak berurusan dengan segala kerumitan ini. Tapi sahabat _'pink' _nya itu terus disampingnya, memeluk seakan tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Paman Hiashi p-pergi, ke kediaman Namikaze Hinata, beliau sangat marah pada Naruto Hinata." Ucap Sakura membuat dada Hinata semakin sesak, tubuhnya terasa lemah kemudia memeluk Sakura dengan erat berharap Sakura bisa memberinya sedikit ketegaran.

x0x

Dengan raut wajah yang masam Hiashi turun dari mobil hitamnya diikuti dua _'bodyguard'_ ber-jas hitam. Mobilnya terparkir didepan rumah bergaya _jepang_ yang sudah diberi aksen _eropa. _Aura pria separuh baya kini hitam, sehitam langit malam itu. Dengan langkah pasti Hiashi berjalan melewati beberapa penjaga rumah elit itu, dan disambut dengan salam yang ramah oleh penjaga-penjaga berpenampilan sangar.

"Selamat malam Hyuuga_-sama.. " _Sapa seorang kepala penjaga terlihat sudah hafal dengan Hiashi.

"Hn" Sebuah anggukan untuk merespon sambutan yang ramah dari kepala penjaga rumah Namikaze.

"Anda pasti ingin bertemu tuan Namikaze, silahkan..silahkan masuk, akan saya panggilkan" Orang itu mempersilahkan Hiashi masuk dan memperilahkan Hiashi duduk.

Memang bukan hanya sekali ini Hiashi berkunjung kekediaman Namikaze, namun bukan dengan keadaan yang tidak baik seperti kali ini, Hiashi biasanya datang kerumah mewah itu hanya untuk urusan kerja dan dengan aura yang bersahabat.

"Aku tidak butuh duduk! cepat panggil tuanmu kemari!" Hiashi membentak laki-laki yang dikenalnya bernama Hidan.

"B-baik Hyuuga-_sama." _Sontak Hidan terkejut dan bergegas memanggil tuanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah seorang laki-laki paruh baya bersurai kuning menghampiri Hiashi yang masih berdiri dengan aura membunuh, Berbeda dengan Hiashi wajahnya masih sangat muda dan ramah.

"Selamat malam Hiashi-_san_. Apa kabar? lama sekali Hiashi-_san _tidak berkunjung kem- "

"Mana anakmu?!" Hiashi membentak dan memotong kalimat Minato, wajah Minato yang tadi dihiasi keramahan kini terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Ma-maksudnya Naruto? Hiashi_san?" _Tanya Minato heran.

"Siapa lagi? anakmu cuma satu, dan memang hanya itu yang ingin aku bunuh!" Ucap Hiashi, wajah Minato kini benar-benar bengong dan tidak mengerti.

"Bunuh? ah...jangan bercanda Hiashi-_san." _Minato mencoba menanggapi dengan pikiran sedingin mungkin, berharap Hiashi memang bercanda.

"Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele lagi Minato! mana anakmu yang brengsek itu! aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Maaf Hiashi-_san_ sebenarnya ada apa? sebaiknya kita bicarakan secara baik-baik." Ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan Hiashi yang terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapanya.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan, aku hanya ingin membunuh anakmu yang telah berani menodai putriku!" Ujar Hiashi, sontak membuat pria penyandang marga Namikaze tersebut membulatkan matanya.

"Apa maksudnya Hiashi-_san_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau gagal mendidik anakmu itu, sampai dia berani memperkosa putriku dan membuat dia hamil!" Hiashi sudah tidak bisa membendung emosinya lagi. "Hati orang tua mana yang tidak sakit hati mengetahui putrinya dilecehkan seperti itu Minato?!".

"Minato..." Suara keputusasaan membuat Minato mengalihkan pandangan kebelakangnya, disana sudah berdiri wanita berambut merah panjang menitikan airmatanya.

"K-Kushina..."

"Apa yang diperbuat putra kita Minato..." Tanya Kushina sambil menangis tidak percaya.

"Dia memperkosa putriku! anak yang kalian banggakan itu bajingan! sampah!" Jawab Hiashi.

"Tidaak! putraku tidak seperti itu Hyuuga-_san_!" Teriak Kushina disela tangisnya.

"Kushina.." Ucap minato pelan, "Maaf Hiashi-san, sebaiknya kita bicarakan pelan-pelan. Naruto juga belum pulang kerumah. Jika itu semua benar perbuatan Naruto kami berjanji, kami akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Minato menenangkan Hiashi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Namikaze terbuka.

"_Tadaima...Kaa-san, Tou-san._ eh..." Naruto berhenti ketika menatap sepasang mata _'amethyst' _menatap dirinya dengan aura membunuh. Sepasang mata yang tak asing bagi Naruto, karena ada pemilik mata seperti itu disekolahanya. 'Mungkinkah ini ayah Hinata' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Naruto tak kalah terkejut, 'Habis kau dobe' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

AN: Yaaaph... chapter 4 selesai juga, sebenernya saya gak suka baca fict yang berchapter-chapter, tapi kenapa malah udah chapter 4 fict ini juga gak selesai-selesai *otl

BTW mau curhat dikit *yg gak mau nyimak curhatan Author nubi ini skip aja*. sebenernya saya lagi galau berat nih, besok mau dipindah kerja di daerah lain...dan kabar buruknya. disana nanti gak boleh kerja sambil pegang hp, kompi, dll *otl. itu artinyaa...gak tau kapan fic ini bkal update lagi. dan yang bertanya-tanya knp smpe ga bisa update? yah karena saya kerjanya 17 jam dan istirahat 3jam, kerja apa?ada deh :D. Sumpah... saya sedih banget T.T. saya bkal kangen kalian semua T.T..dan semoga ada yang mau bantu doa biar gak jadi dipindah ya...T.T. Umm...dan sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah review...saya cinta kalian... bakal rindu kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**Story : ©Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimed : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Abal, Cerita pasaran**

* * *

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**...**

"_Tadaima...Kaa-san, Tou-san_. eh..." Naruto berhenti ketika menatap sepasang mata 'amethyst' menatap dirinya dengan aura membunuh. Sepasang mata yang tak asing bagi Naruto, karena ada pemilik mata seperti itu disekolahanya. 'Mungkinkah ini ayah Hinata' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Naruto tak kalah terkejut, 'Habis kau dobe' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kau rupanya..." Hiashi menggenggam erat kepalan tanganya memandang Naruto yang masih memasang wajah terkejut, dengan sigap Hiashi menghampiri Naruto.

'Bukh!' satu pukulan diwajah Naruto, pukulanya terjadi begitu singkat sampai Naruto belum siap sama sekali sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Kushina dan Minato terkejut atas tindakan Hiashi, Kushina berlari menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri, ah tapi tenaga Kushina tak sekuat itu makanya hanya bisa berteriak-teriak.

"Jangan seenaknya memukul anaku Hiashi_-san!_" Teriak Kushina memeluk Naruto dan menangisi anak semata wayangnya yang kini disudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Apa masalahmu paman?" Tanya Naruto yang masih terduduk meringis, memegangi pipinya yang terasa begitu perih. Walau sudah tidak muda, Naruto mengakui pukulan Hiashi sangat kuat, gigi Naruto terasa akan lepas.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Jawab Hiashi menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan seakan belum puas meluapkan emosinya Hiashi berniat menghajar Naruto lagi, tanganya sudah menggenggam dan siap memukul Naruto.

"Cukup Hiashi-_san_! Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini baik-baik!" Suara Minato membuat Hiashi menurunkan lagi tanganya.

Sementara Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu masih mematung ditempatnya, tidak mau ikut campur namun tidak meninggalkan begitu saja juga tetap tidak enak, mengingat Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Sasuke berniat mendampingi Naruto.

"Bicara baik-baik? Kau pikir bisa mengembalikan Hinata putriku seperti sedia kala, anakmu sudah berani menginjak-injak harga diri kami!" Hiashi menengokan kepalanya kesamping, berbicara pada Minato dibelakangnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau bicara jujur kepada kami." Ucap Minato, "Apa benar kau telah menodai Hinata Hyuuga?! dan sekarang gadis itu hamil!" Minato menatap Naruto dengan seksama, sedangkan Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Kushina malah menundukan wajahnya.

"Jawab _tousan_ Naruto!" Minato mulai tidak sabar dan membentak Naruto yang masih diam.

'Hamil?' Ada perasaan takut dalam diri Naruto, dia takut benar-benar takut. Apa jadinya jika dia mengaku. Dan Naruto takut mengakui bahwa itu adalah anaknya, bohong Hinata tidak mungkin hamil, pernyataan seperti itu yang ada dalam kepala kuningnya.

"A-aku tidak mengenal Hinata! dan a-aku t-tidak pernah menyentuhnya!" Ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Hiashi geram, mana mungkin putrinya berbohong. "Dan.. itu pastinya bukan anaku!, aku tidak menghamili siapapun! pasti putri anda tidur dengan lelaki lain!" Teriak Naruto, keringatnya mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"BAJINGAN!" Bruakh! Hiashi memukul wajah Naruto lagi, tubuh Naruto-pun kembali terhuyung, jika tidak ada Kushina, pasti Naruto akan jatuh kembali. "Kau fikir putriku wanita murahan hah?!" nafasnya terengah-engah. Sementara Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut.

"Cukup Hiashi-_san_! Bahkan kau tidak punya bukti bahwa putraku pelakunya!" Teriak Kushina membela dan memeluk putra yang telah dilahirkanya 19 tahun yang lalu. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak mau membalas perlakuan Hiashi.

Hiashi yang berniat menghajar Naruto lagi mengurungkan niatnya, karena sadar apa yang dikatakan wanita bersurai merah itu benar. Hiashi belum punya bukti kuat bahwa Narutolah pelakunya.

Sasuke yang telah melihat kejadian sebenarnya-pun terkejut, tidak percaya Naruto akan menjadi pengecut separah itu, Sasuke tau Hinata gadis baik-baik. Dan sudah pasti janin yang sekarang Hinata kandung adalah anak dari sahabat kuningnya tersebut.

"Naruto!" Sasuke akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Diam teme, jangan ikut campur!" Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke bicara banyak.

"Hiashi-_san _mohon bersabarlah, kami akan bicarakan dengan Naruto." Minato mencoba kembali menenangkan Hiashi. Kalau saja Hiashi sudah dapat bukti bahwa Naruto yang menghamili Hinata mungkin Naruto sudah dibunuhnya dari tadi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian perbuat jika memang benar putra kalian yang melakukanya?!" Hiashi bertanya tanpa memandang Minato yang masih diam dibelakangnya.

"Kami akan bertanggung jawab, kami akan menikahkan putra kami dengan putrimu Hiashi_-san" _Ucap Minato, Naruto membelalakan iris _safir-_nya kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

_"Tousan?" _Naruto mencoba protes, tapi tak diindahkan Minato.

"Hn, baiklah aku pegang kata-katamu! aku menuntut pertanggung jawaban kalian atas putriku!, putriku menderita! dan kami yang menanggung malu atas kebejatan anakmu Minato!" Ucap Hiashi, dengan masih menyimpan emosinya Hiashi bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, tanpa melirik Sasuke yang dilewatinya.

Sepeninggalan Hiashi dari hadapan keluarga Namikaze dan Sasuke Naruto juga memilih pergi kekamarnya.

"Naruto.." Kushina mencoba menahan Naruto.

"Biarkan aku beristirahat _kaasan_ aku lelah." Dengan keadaanya yang berantakan Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, tidak ada senyum seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Minato memilih diam, membiarkan putranya menenangkan diri.

Kushina yang menyadari masih ada Sasuke berdiri disamping guci besar itu tersenyum getir.

"Sasuke...apa kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya wanita seumuran dengan ibu Sasuke itu terlihat sendu.

"Eh... a-akuu.." Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya, berharap mengurangi rasa gugup dalam dirinya.

"Duduklah Sasuke, katakan semua yang kau ketahui kepada kami." Ucap Minato yang sudah sadar ternyata ada Sasuke anak rekan bisnisnya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku.

"Baiklah." Atas permintaan Minato akhirnya Sasuke melangkah mendekati kursi diruang tamu tersebut dan duduk dengan tenang, walau kini sekarang perasaanya juga tidak tenang.

Minato dan Kushina juga menyusul pria muda berambut _raven _tersebut, duduk dihadapan Sasuke yang didepanya terdapat meja tamu.

"Apa benar semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan Hiashi Hyuuga kepada Naruto, Sasuke?" Ucap Minato memulai obrolan.

"Kami harap, kau berkata jujur Sasuke." Kushina menambahi, jari-jari tanganya saling menaut menyembunyikan kekhawatiranya.

Suasana hening untuk sejenak sampai bibir Sasuke bergerak berlahan, seperti melantunkan kidung kematian aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi suram. Wajah Minato dan Kushina terlihat tidak percaya mendengar semua pernyataan Sasuke. Yang memang hanya dia yang menjadi saksi atas perbuatan memalukan Naruto anak kebanggaan keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, apa alasan Naruto, bagaimana kejadianya bermula.

Bagai disambar petir hati Kushina sakit, dadanya sesak lelehan air suci dari kedua pelupuk matanya menunjukan betapa kecewa hatinya pada putra kesayanganya, sementara sang suami hanya bisa mengusap-usap bahu istrinya yang sedari tadi dirangkul Minato.

"Minato..." Ucap Kushina lirih.

"Sabarlah Kushina," Minato menyandarkan kepala istrinya dibahunya.

Sasuke terdiam, dengan wajah khas Uchiha-nya.

"Kita harus datang dan meminta maaf kepada keluarga Hyuuga..kepada gadis itu Minato...hiks..hiks.." Tangis Kushina.

"Aku mengerti Kushina...aku mengerti." Minato mengerti akan keadaan mereka sekarang. Dan memutuskan bahwa besok mereka akan menemui keluarga Hyuuga dikediamanya.

x0x

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya, lebih tepatnya membanting dengan kasar sampai terdengar bunyi debaman yang lumayan keras.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, pipinya ngilu. Masih membekas kejadian semalam dikepala durianya.

Lalu dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian sehelaipun pria bermata sebiru langit itu membasahi dirinya dengan cara berdiri dibawah _shower_ yang menyemburkan air hangat.

Dengan tangan kekarnya yang menjambak rambut kuningnya itu. Naruto menangis dalam guyuran air _shower_nya, berdecih merutuki kebusukanya. Iya walau tidak terlihat airmata karena telah bercampur dengan air tapi pria berkulit _tan_ itu sedang menangis. Menangisi nasib gadis yang dia anggap sebagai penghalang kesuksesanya, membayangkan betapa berat beban yang harus ditanggung Hinata atas perbuatanya.

Mengingat ucapan-ucapanya barusan dihadapan Hiashi dan kedua orangtuanya, betapa busuknya dia tidak mengakui perbuatanya. Betapa kejamnya dirinya malah menuduh gadis polos itu tidur dengan lelaki lain dan hamil. Namun jika harus menikahi gadis bermata _lavender_ itu Naruto tidak siap, Naruto tidak mau impianya hancur karena harus menikah diusia muda. Lagipula Naruto tidak mencintai gadis itu.

Giginya menggeretak menahan emosi pada dirinya sendiri, memukul tembok yang kokoh dihadapanya.

Sementara gadis yang kini ditangisinya sedang meringkuk dikasur kesayanganya, _piyama _putih membalut tubuhnya yang lemah. Rambut _indigo_ indahnya tergerai diatas bantal yang juga berwarna putih bermotif boneka _teddy, _walau sudah tidak menangis lagi tapi tatapnya terlihat kosong.

"Hinata..." Pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata, membawakan semangkuk bubur ayam yang pasti masih hangat.

Mengusap pelan rambut panjang adik sepupunya dengan rasa kasih sayang, Neji berniat menyuapi Hinata dengan bubur yang dibawanya sendiri.

"Makanlah dulu Hinata..." Ucap Neji penuh perhatian, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik penyuka es krim rasa vanila itu.

"Hinata...kau harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Neji lagi.

"Aku tidak mau makam _niichan_, biarkan aku mati saja." Ucap Hinata lirih, Neji tersentak mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, _kamisama _akan marah jika kau menyiksa diri dan bayimu."

"AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANYA _NIICHAN!" _Bentak Hinata, Neji terkejut. Tidak biasanya Hinata membentaknya, namun kali ini Neji mengerti keadaan Hinata. Neji memilih diam.

"Hinata...aku mohon, demi _niisan _makanlah..." Pinta Neji masih tidak menyerah membujui Hinata makan.

"Hiks... aku tidak mengininkanya _niisan,_ aku benci dia.. .huuu.." Tangis Hinata tumpah lagi.

Neji meletakan mangkuk berisi buburnya dimeja sebelah _bed _Hinata, lalu mengusap air mata diwajah Hinata.

"Bangunlah Hinata..." Neji membantu Hinata untuk duduk, setelah Hinata duduk bersandar sandaran _bed_nya Neji membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tanganya mengusap airmata Hinata yang jatuh dipipi putihnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Dengarkan _niisan, _kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, _niisan _yakin kau mampu melalui semua ini Hinata". Ujar Neji tersenyum lalu mencium kening Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak menginginkanya _niisan, _aku tidak mau dia tumbuh dalam rahimku...hiks.." Hinata memegangi perutnya, seperti biasa ia mulai meremas perutnya berharap benih yang ditanam Naruto itu gugur.

"Jangan lakukan itu Hinata.." Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa kedua pasang telinga Neji dan Hinata.

Neji memalingkan pandanganya kesamping guna melihat siapa yang datang, sedangkan Hinata yang bisa menatap langsung sosok wanita cantik dipintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang siapa sosok wanita cantik itu.

Wanita itu mendekati Hinata, tersenyum hangat kepada Hinata juga Neji yang masih memasang wajah heran. Neji yang juga masih belum mengenali wanita itu berdiri mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk di_bed _Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Ucap wanita itu kepada Neji, Neji membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hinata... jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghilangkanya dari rahimu nak." Kalimat wanita itu membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

Wanita itu menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari perut Hinata dengan perlahan, lalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut "Anak adalah hadiah dari _Kamisama_ Hinata, kau harus merawatnya." Wanita itu terus berbicara seolah tidak mengerti perasaan Hinata yang mengandung anak hasil dari pemerkosaan, andai wanita yang dianggap Hinata cantik itu tau Hinata sangat tidak mengininkan bayi yang dikandungnya, bayi dari seorang bajingan yang ia benci.

"Bibi tau, ini sulit bagimu... tapi, bukankah dia tidak berdosa sama sekali? bukankah dia hanya makhluk kecil yang tidak berdaya dan membutuhkan kehangatan dari seorang ibu? biarkan dia hidup Hinata...bibi akan merawatmu, merawat calon cucu pertamaku."

Degh... 'Cucu?!' Hinata dan Neji membulatkan _amethyst _mereka, apakah wanita ini... batin mereka berdua.

"Hem... Iya, bibi adalah ibu Naruto." Kushina tersenyum hangat pada Hinata, seakan tau apa yang ada dalam benak Hinata, Kushina menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana..." Suara Hinata tercekat.

"Hinata... kami sudah bicara pada _tousan_mu, kami sepakat akan menikahkanmu dengan Naruto." Kushina masih tersenyum tulus, mengamati calon menantunya yang manis. Dalam hati Kushina bahagia, ia akan memiliki menantu secantik Hinata.

Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, ini tidak benar ini tidak boleh terjadi, bagaimana mungkin dia menikah dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya. Yang paling penting adalah dia harus menikah dengan pria yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Dadanya semakin sesak, menahan setengah mati air mata yang kini sudah siap menetes.

"Hinata kumohon jangan menangis..." Kushina merengkuh tubuh ringkih Hinata, mengusap-usap rambut halus Hinata. Sementara Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mati-matian.

"Hinata... bibi sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan kami, maafkan Naruto.." Kushina-pun akhirnya menangis memeluk Hinata, merasa iba. Dan juga merasa sangat bersalah atas perbuatan Naruto.

Dalam hati Hinata sedikit tenang atas perlakuan Kushina, lembut, seperti pelukan ibunya semasa hidup. Wangi harum ibu bersurai merah panjang itu sedikit menenangkan Hinata.

"Maafkan putra kami Naruto, Hinata..., maafkan Naruto." Kushina masih menangis memeluk Hinata, sementara Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ehem." Suara baritone membuat Kushina melepaskan pelukanya dan beralih melihat suapa yang datang.

Hiashi dan Minato sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Jadi ini calon menantuku Hiashi_-san_?" Ucap Minato dengan senyum khasnya, "Cantik dan manis." Lanjutnya.

Sementara Hiashi hanya diam melihat kedua calon besanya, yang malah terlihat senang kepada Hinata.

Minato mendekati Hinta, Neji yang sedari tadi masih cengo tersadar dan mengambil kursi rias Hinata, mempersilahkan Minato duduk disamping ranjang Hinata.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, melihat Minato seperti melihat Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_.. maaf sebelumnya, kehadiran kami mungkin malah semakin membuat hatimu sakit." Ucap Minato. "Jujur hanya ini yang mampu kami lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Naruto".

"Ta-tapi..._tousan_?" Hinata menatap ayahnya, dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hinata, maafkan _tousan_ tapi ini hanya jalan untuk membuat nama keluarga kita tidak tercoreng. Tidak mungkin kau akan melahirkan tanpa suami" Ucap Hiashi, masih bersedekap dan dengan tatapan tidak ramah.

"Tapi _tousan..._ aku tidak mau mengandung anak ini! aku tidak mau menikah dengan Naruto! kenapa _tousan _tidak menggugurkan saja bayi ini!" Teriak Hinata.

"Cukup Hinata! Hyuuga tidak pernah membunuh nyawa orang!" Bentak Hiashi membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Lagi pula ini hanya sementara! kau boleh bercerai dengan Naruto jika bayimu sudah lahir dan berumur 3-5 bulan!" Ucap Hiashi.

"Hinata... percayalah, kami lakukan semua yang terbaik untukmu juga untuk Naruto." Ucap Kushina lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua pundaknya sedikit berguncang menahan tangis. Seperti biasanya, ia tak sanggup melawan keinginan Ayahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi kepada kedua calon besanya.

"Naruto, biar kami yang urus Hiashi_-san" _Jawab Minato dengan yakin.

x0x

"Apa?! Menikah?!" Ucap pemuda blonde yang kini wajahnya beruram durja, dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Terserah kau saja, kau menikahi Hinata atau memilih dikurung dalam penjara!" Pernyataan ayah bersurai sama seperti pemuda itu membuat sang pemuda nampak bingung.

"A-aku tidak mau dikurung _tousan." _Ucap sang pemuda yang enggan duduk itu.

"Naruto... _Kaasan_ sudah bertemu Hinata, dia cantik. Apa kau tidak tertarik kepadanya?" Tanya Kushina sedikit menggoda anaknya. "Hm..jujur saja _kaasan _sedikit bersyukur bahwa Hinata yang akan jadi istrimu, walau cara kalian dipersatukan yang membuat _kaasan_ kecewa". Lanjut Kushina.

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya _kaasan_, dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" Ujar Naruto sambil bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat langit biru dari jendelanya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu." Ucap Minato, "_Tousan _tidak mau tahu, minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Hinata!" Lanjut Minato, membuat Naruto membelalakan iris _safir_nya.

"Ke-kenapa secepat itu?, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Naruto mencoba protes.

"_Tousan_ sudah mengurus semuanya, kau tetap bersekolah. Hinata belajar dirumah, dia akan tinggal bersama kita setelah kalian menikah!" Jelas Minato, masih duduk dikursi kerjanya, sementara Kushina yang berdiri disamping suaminya tersenyum melihat tingkah kaget Naruto. 'Anaku akan menjadi seorang ayah' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, terserah _tousan _saja. Yang jelas aku tidak mau membusuk dipenjara seperti yang Sasuke _teme_ katakan. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan persyaratan dari Naruto.

x0x

Hari yang menegangkan itu telah tiba, hari ini Hinata akan menikah dengan Naruto pria yang memperkosanya tempo hari.

Dengan balutan_ shiromuku _berwarna putih bermotif bunga sakura dan rambut _indigo_ yang tergelung rapi, Hinata nampak cantik dan anggun. Bibir berwarna _peach _itu juga memberi aksen segar pada wajah Hinata.

Naruto juga tak kalah mempesona, dengan stelan baju pengantin berwarna putih ia tampil segar, mata birunya menawan walau wajahnya tak terlihat bahagia. Namun pria bermata _safir_ itu sejenak tertegun melihat pengantin wanitanya tampak berbeda. Diam-diam mencuri pandang saat Hinata dibawa ayahnya untuk disandingkan dengan Naruto.

Pernikahan itu dibuat sangat sederhana, hanya dihadiri kedua keluarga terdekat masing-masing. Mengingat bahwa pernikahan ini terjadi karena kecelakaan. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang notabene adalah teman sekolah mereka-pun boleh turut hadir menemani mereka.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, setelah melalui beberapa proses yang cukup menyusahkan bagi pasangan muda tersebut akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Senyum lebar terlukis diwajah Minato dan Kushina, entah mengapa mereka merasa sangat bahagia atas pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara Hiashi dan Neji memasang wajah yang biasa saja.

Saat ini adalah prosesi terakhir yaitu foto keluarga bersama kedua mempelai. Setelah sesi keluarga selesai kemudian giliran foto pengantin berdua saja. Dimana salah satu pengambilan fotonya mengharuskan Naruto mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau! jangan memaksaku paman." Ucap Naruto pada _photographer _yang mengarahkan gaya untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak sudi!" Ucap Hinata sebal.

"Naruto, Hinata... ayolah" Pinta Kushina dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, jangan sampai ibunya yang terkenal galak itu mengamuk disini. Sedangkan minato _sweetdrop_ melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto memilih mengalah dan kini dia dan Hinata sudah berhadapan. Lalu meraih kedua pundak Hinata untuk mendekat dan 'Cuph' sebuah ciuman didaratkan dikening Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah, jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Bibir Naruto terasa lembut menyentuh keningnya, selain itu Hinata juga mendengar degup jantung Naruto yang keras. 'Dia juga gugup' pikir Hinata.

'Klik' Suara foto yang telah diambil membuyarkan lamunan kedua pengantin muda itu, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan ciumanya.

"Wah benar-benar bagus jadinya, memang bagus kalau yang menjadi _objek_ adalah pasangan serasi" Ucap sang _photographer_ yang tidak diketahui namanya itu.

"Ahahahaha... kau benar mereka sangatlah serasi, bukankah begitu Minato?" Ujar Kushina, Minato hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu keduanya memiringkan bibir saling mrncibir lewat gerakan bibir yang aneh.

Setelah berfoto-foto dan makan bersama, acarapun selesai. Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya, Hinata akan tinggal dikediaman Namikaze. Tentu saja kini gadis penyuka warna ungu itu telah resmi menyandang nama Namikaze, selain itu juga karena ada Kushina yang sudah berpengalaman dalam mengurus kehamilan dan persiapan kelahiran putra Naruto nantinya.

Didalam mobil mewah berwarna merah _metalic _yang melaju ditengah keramaian kota Konohaitu terdapat sepasang pengantin bersurai _indigo _dan _blonde _yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan, mereka saling diam, duduk tenang berdampingan dikursi penumpang. Tak berminat memulai suatu percakapan, hanya aroma _parfum bvlgari omnia amethyste _daritubuh Hinatayang mendominasi wangi ruang mobil yang tak luas tersebut, membuat Naruto sesekali melirik Hinata yang memalingkan wajahnya kekiri memandangi jalan dari kaca mobil.

Naruto memegangi kedua pelipisnya yang tidak pusing sama sekali, mencoba mengurangi rasa tegang diantara mereka.

"Nantinya kau akan tidur sendiri, jangan berharap kita tidur bersama." Ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata juga meliriknya sedikit lalu memandang jalanan kembali.

"..." Hinata diam.

"Hei...kau dengar tidak?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sebal, sedari tadi Hinata tak menjawab.

"Kau itu tuli ya Hinata?!" Ucap Naruto lagi, membuat Hinata mendengus dan kembali melirik pria disampingnya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi?" Naruto sewot.

"Kukira kau bicara pada _driver_mu," Jawab Hinata berusaha santai, lalu kembali menatap keluar mobil, jujur saja Hinata tak sanggup menatap _safir_ milik Naruto lebih lama.

"Tch!" Naruto berdecih kesal, lalu memalingkan pandanganya kekanan seperti yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak sudi tidur dengan sampah!" Ucap Hinata sarkatis,

"Apa kau bilang? ha?!" Naruto memasang wajah tidak suka dengan istilah yang dipakai Hinata, "Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam dirumahku!" Ancam Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? _kaasan_mu sendiri yang berjanji akan melindungiku darimu, aku tidak takut padamu Naruto!" Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto kembali berdecih mendengar pernyataan Hinata, lalu membanting dirinya sendiri dikursi mobil, lalu menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, kini mobil mewah yang ditumpangi Hinata dan suami 'terpaksanya' telah memasuki halaman luas milik keluarga Namikaze, lalu mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang berisi Kushina dan Minato juga menyusul, diikuti beberapa mobil mewah lainya yang ditumpangi oleh pengawal-pengawal keluarga Minato.

Setelah semuanya turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju dalam rumah beberapa _maid _malah sibuk membicarakan Hinata.

"Hei kalian, apa yang kalian lihat?" Tegur Kushina yang merasa tidak suka menantu kesayanganya dibicarakan.

"Ti-tidak nyonya..maaf" Ucap _maid _tetsebut.

"Aku permisi kekamar dulu _kaasan, tousan_" Naruto menyela, dan pamit pergi kekamarnya.

"Antar nona Hinata kekamarnya." Perintah Kushina selanjutnya, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Baik nyoya" Jawab kedua _maid_ tersebut, "Mari ikuti kami nona Hinata, akan kami tunjukan kamar anda." _Maid _itu mengajak Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Beristirahatlah dulu Hinata, nanti malam kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Kushina lagi.

"Baik, terima kasih banyak paman, bibi." Ucap Hinata canggung.

"Eeiii...panggil kami _kaasan _dan _tousan _ya? bukankah kau sekarang juga anak kami nona Namikaze?" Jawab Kushina tampak senang.

"Ba-baiklah _kaasan, tousan_.." Hinata tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ucap Hinata, dijawab dengan anggukan Kushina.

Hinata memasuki kamar barunya dikediaman Namikaze, saat pertama kali masuk yang tercium adalah aroma wangi dari pengharum ruangan. Manik _amethyst _itu mengamati kamar yang akan ditinggalinya kira-kira satu tahun lebih, itupun kalau dia kerasan.

Hinata merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di_bed _besar itu, tidak peduli baju pengantinya masih melekat, matanya masih senang melihat-lihat _interior_ kamarnya ini, tidak sadar Hinata yang lelah kini telah tertidur.

TBC

Alhamdulillah...bisa update, maaf ya kalau jadinya gak bagus dan malahan gak selesai2, *readers san mulai pada kabur...

apakah fict ini terlau banyak bicara? kok kesanya sangat bertele-tele gini ceritanya *otl

Oh iya...ada kabar bahagia buat saya^^, saya gak jadi pindah keluar kota loh...makasih ya buat yang bantu doa^^#big hug...

Maaf chapter ini sedikit diubah atas saran beberapa reader yang kurang setuju Hinata jatuh cinta dluan hehe...dan untuk memberi Naruto karma, saya gak bisaa _. ini fict nantinya gak ada masalah cemburu2an, pihak ketiga tidak. saya membuat fict ini manis, jangan berharap bkal ada masalah lagi.

dan akhir kata...saya ucapkan makasih atas reviewnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**Story : ©Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimed : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Abal, Cerita pasaran**

**.**

**I Love you, because my little cat**

**...**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di_bed_ berseprei cokelat tua bermotif pusaran air, kedua tanganya menutupi wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang sikepala kuning itu sembunyikan, sampai-sampai harus menutup wajah tampanya itu. Berlahan Naruto membuka tanganya, seulas senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Menerawang mengingat pernikahan konyol yang ia jalani beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tanganya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jari, mengusap berlahan bibir yang telah terpaksa digunakan untuk mencium kening sang istri, tak dipungkiri hal itu membuat pemuda kepala durian itu terbayang-bayang kejadian yang seharusnya ia anggap biasa saja. Tidak, tidak bisa... kulit Hinata terlalu lembut untuk dilupakan begitu saja oleh pemuda _blonde_ ini.

Berfikir bahwa kini ia telah resmi menjadi seorang suami dari Hinata, itu artinya ia memang boleh menyentuh Hinata, bebas. Senyuman cabul tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah tampanya. Mengingat hangat dan lembut kulit Hinata waktu ia peluk dengan paksa waktu itu.

"Aaaarrrghh..." Mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan, berharap bayangan tentang Hinata rontok berjatuhan dari dalam kepalanya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil, mata _amethyst _Hinata yang unik malah kini melintas dalam otaknya, wajah Hinata yang tadi ia lihat sangat cantik sepanjang upacara pernikahan, dan bibir tipis berwarna _peach_ membayang didalam kepalanya.

Naruto memejamkan manik _safir_nya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskanya berlahan. Membuka matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, tanganya terangkat keatas seakan meraih sesuatu.

" .TA..." Lirihnya mengeja nama Hinata diatas udara, "Aaarrghhh..._baka! baka! baka!"_ Umpat Naruto kembali mengacak-acak _blonde_nya, sadar tingkahnya aneh.

"Hah... sebaiknya aku mandi, otaku rasanya benar-benar terganggu." Naruto merutuki kelakuanya yang mulai konyol. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi.

x0x

Pagi telah menyapa kembali, burung-burung berkicau menambah suasana pagi yang sejuk dan segar semakin menenangkan.

Hinata yang masih tertidur berselimutkan selimut hangat berlahan membuka matanya, suara burung yang berkicau diatas pohon disamping kamarnya itu mengusik ketenangan Hinata.

"Ngh..." Hinata menarik kedua tanganya keatas, berkedip-kedip beberapa saat untuk membiasakan matanya dari cahaya yang lumayan menyilaukan. Lalu Hinata duduk mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tanganya, menguap dengan malas. Sampai kesadaranya mulai normal dan melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Hhah... ternyata bukan mimpi" Dengus Hinata menyadari bahwa kemarin ia telah resmi menjadi nyonya Namikaze, istri dari Naruto Namikaze, pria brengsek yang sudsh merenggut kesucianya. Dan kamar ini adalah kamarnya yang baru, kamar sebagai bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Dan ketika ia nanti keluar kamar dan turun dilantai bawah, bukan lagi Neji dan ayahnya yang akan dia temui. Melainkan Minato dan Kushina.

"Haaah..." Hinata kembali menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, rasanya sangat malas menghadapi hari-harinya kedepan. Iris _lavender_nya melirik kekanan, dimana jam meja berbentuk kucing manis itu menunjukan pukul 06.00. 'Jamnya mirip Naruto, bodoh!' senyum meremehkan.

"Humm..hhookk..." Hinata membungkam mulutnya yang baru saja mentertawakan Naruto yang mirip jam mejanya. Rasa mual yang beberapa hari ini ia alami kembali datang. 'Sial' Hinata langsung pergi kekamar mandinya, mencondongkan badanya ke_wastafel_.

"Hoooeek...uhuk! Mmhhooek!"

Kushina yang sedang mengiris sayuran membantu _maid_nya memasak didapur mendongakan kepalanya keatas, kekamar Hinata. Tersenyum 'Aku dulu waktu mengandung Naruto juga begitu Hinata-_chan_' batin Kushina.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, mengelap dengan _tissu_ bibirnya yang terlihat basah.

"Ini menyiksa sekali!" Dengusnya pelan, lalu mengelus perutnya pelan. "Kalau tidak karena Kushina _kaasan_ aku tidak sudi mengandungmu! bodoh! Naruto bodoh!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, menghentakan kakinya pelan, Kesal.

"_Kaasan _yakin kau tidak akan menyesal melahirkanya Hinata." Ucap ibu bersurai merah dan indah itu, mengagetkan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata membalik tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Kushina yang entah sejak kapan berada dipintu kamar mandi yang tidak ditutup Hinata.

"Kudengar kau muntah-muntah, kemarilah..." Kushina tersenyum manis, dan menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar kamar mandi, kemudian duduk ditepian _bed._

"Itu namanya _morning sickness, _dan itu wajar dialami oleh wanita yang hamil. Ini pil untuk mengurangi rasa mualmu." Kushina masih tersenyum hangat sembari menyodorkan pil pengurang rasa mual untuk wanita hamil kepada Hinata. Hinata menyambutnya dengan wajah yang tidak enak.

"Beristirahatlah, kau terlihat pucat nanti biar pelayan mengantarkan sarapan untukmu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _kaasan, _sebentar lagi aku akan turun" Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mandilah dengan air hangat. Naruto dan _tousan _sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan." Ucap Kushina, mengelus pucuk rambut biru gelap Hinata.

"Um..hu'um." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu Kushina beranjak keluar dari kamar menantunya.

Kushina menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan kamar atas, lalu berjalan kemeja makan, membaur bersama Naruto dan suami kuningnya yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan. Kedua orang pria yang sangat mirip itu menyambut Kushina dengan senyuman yang juga samgat mirip.

"Mana Hinata_-chan_ Kushina?" Tanya Minato yang memang tau bahwa Kushina memanggil Hinata untuk makan.

"Hinata bilang akan menyusul, kasihan sekali Hinata sangat tersiksa dengan kehamilanya." Ucap Kushina, menceritakan keadaan Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakanya _kaasan, _dari kemarin _kaasan_ terus memperhatikan Hinata." Naruto terlihat cemburu, wajahnya cemberut dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap.

"Hei? kau cemburu Naruto?, tidak malu dengan seragamu?" Selidik Ibunya iseng.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Jawab Naruto "Aku hanya tidak suka _kaasan_ terlalu dekat denganya."

"Naruto... memangnya kenapa? kau sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar. Dan hanya dengan ini _kaasan _membantumu bertanggung jawab, kau seharusnya juga bersikap baik pada Hinata." Kushina mencoba menjelaskan. "Masih untung Hiashi-_san_ tidak membiarkanmu dipenjara, dan malahan mempercayakan putrinya untuk tinggal bersama kita! bukan begitu Minato?" Lanjut Kushina, Minato hanya mengangguk mengiyakan istrinya yang selalu banyak bicara. Atau kalau tidak istrinya akan marah.

"Iyaa aku mengerti, aku sangat menyayangi _kaasan. _Aku hanya takut _kaasan _berbalik tidak memperdulikanku!" Naruto protes.

"_Kaasan _sangat menyayangimu Natuto" Jawab Kushina, mengusap kepala kuning anaknya.

"Tadi _kaasan _tidak membangunkanku, malah menyiapkan makanan untuk Hinata." Naruto masih protes,

"Hahaha... maaf Naruto, Hinata-_chan _kan baru pertama kali hamil, jadi _kaasan _hanya menyiapkan makanan apa saja yang harus dikonsumsinya. Itu demi anakmu juga kan?" Ucap Kushina dengan senyum yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"_Kaasan _menyebalkan!" Ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Kau ini sudah besar Naruto! masih saja bersikap seperti itu." Minato ikut berkomentar, sambil meminum kopinya yang mulai dingin.

"_Tousan _cemburu yaa?" Naruto nyengir menggoda ayahnya, "Hahaha

.._tousan _cemburu."

"Tidak Naruto!" Minato berkilah, wajahnya mulai konyol membela diri.

"Hahaha..padahal setiap hari _tousan _tidur dengan _kaasan_, masih saja cemburu pada anak sendiri." Ejek Naruto, dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau nakal Naruto..." Ucap Kushina, mencubit pipi bergaris tiga milik Naruto.

"Aaaa...sakit _kaasan!_" Naruto menjerit- jerit heboh, Kushina dan Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto yang memasang tampang kesakitan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat guci besar disekitar meja makan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedekatan Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya, enggan menghampiri dan merusak suasana hangat itu.

Namun ternyata Minato menyadari kedatangan Hinata yang sudah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Hei? Hinata-_chan _kenapa berdiri saja disitu?" Ucap Minato.

"Kemarilah Hinata_-chan_..." Kushina-pun mengajak Hinata bergabung, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

Dengan langkah ragu Hinata mendekat, melihat Naruto Hinata malas duluan. Tatapan benci Hinata pada Naruto juga disadari Kushina.

"S-selamat pagi?" Ucap Hinata, kemudian menggeser kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-_chan..._" Minato dan Kushina menyambut Hinata dengan senang.

"Nah Hinata, kau harus makan ikan buatan _kaasan _ya. Ikan sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu dan bayimu." Kushina sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Hinata.

"_Ano...kaasan _biar aku mengambilnya sendiri" Hinata mengambil piring yang tadinya dipegang Kushina, karena merasa tidak enak.

"Kau manja sekali!" Naruto sebal melihat _kaasan _nya perhatian terhadap Hinata.

"Siapa yang manja? kau saja yang terlalu sensitif Naruto!" Kilah Hinata, pipinya menggembung sebal.

"Heii... kalian jangan ribut, kalau kalian tidak bisa akur..._tousan _akan menyuruh kalian tinggal diapartemen berdua saja!" Ucap Minato men_deathglare_ Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak...tidak mau Minato _tousan." _Hinata langsung gugup atas pernyataan Minato.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" Naruto juga menolak.

"Ya sudah... sekarang makanlah, dan Naruto cepat habiskan makananmu, nanti kau terlambat." Ujar Kushina.

"Suapi _kaasan..._" Rengek Naruto manja.

"Kau tidak malu pada Hinata_-chan _Naruto?" Tanya Kushina.

"Biar dia tau, _kaasan _hanya menyayangiku." Jawab Naruto melirik Hinata yang mulai menyantap ikanya.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa?! kau mau protes?" Tanya Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto, dasar manja.." Dengus Hinata pelan, tetapi itu tetap saja didengar Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa ha!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Aku dengar! kau bilang aku manja!"

"Yasudah, kenapa tanya!"

"Hei Naruto!" Kushina mulai gerah dengan sikap menantu dan anaknya yang mulai saling menunjukan ketidak cocokan, mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Keduanya terdiam mendengar Kushina mulai marah.

"Kelihatanya kalian memang harus tinggal berdua saja diapartemen," Wajahnya yang biasanya lembut kini terlihat serius, "Supaya kalian bisa saling membantu dan menjaga." Ucap Minato yakin.

"Tapi _tousan _ak-"

"Tidak ada yang namanya tapi!" Minato memotong kalimat protesan Naruto. "Kalian sudah membuat jam makan pagiku terlambat 15 menit." Lanjut minato, sementara Kushina hanya menghela nafasnya.

Keduanya masih diam, mungkin menyesal telah membuat Minato kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau," Bisik Naruto, men_deathglare_ Hinata yang duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Aku juga tidak mau Naruto! ini salahmu!" Berteriak seakan tidak memperdulikan ada Minato dan Kushina, Hinata mulai jengah. "Coba saja kalau kau

tidak membuatku hamil!" Hinata emosi dan berteriak-teriak, memarahi Naruto.

"Salahmu! Salahmu terlalu subur! Aku kan hanya melakukanya sekali, kenapa kau langsung hamil begitu?!" Ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua orang tuanya _sweetdrop_.

"Lagipula, aku yakin itu bukan anaku!" Ujar Naruto, kontan semua kaget. Termasuk Hinata yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Cukup Naruto! kau sudah keterlaluan!" Bentak Minato.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Hinata dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina begitu saja. Sekilas Kushina melihat mata Hinata basah.

"Aku juga sudah selesai!" Naruto ikut berdiri akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Naruto...kau harus minta maaf pada Hinata-_chan!_" Perintah Kushina.

"Kenapa selalu aku _kaasan_?"

"Karena kau memang salah!" Ucap Minato.

"Bulan depan kau tidak boleh ikut liburan ke pulau bali, jika Hinata belum memaafkanmu." Lanjut Kushina.

"Baiklah...baiklah, aku akan minta maaf. Tapi nanti kalau aku pulang sekolah, sekarang aku harus pergi." Ucap Naruto, kemudian menyandang tas sekolahnya yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang tempat ia duduk. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina setelah sebelumnya berpamitan.

x0x

Rambut _blonde_nya bergerak-gerak oleh tiupan angin yang berhembus pelan, duduk diatas atap sekolah yang lebih mirip landasan _hellicopter. _Terdapat pagar pembatas disekeliling sisinya.

Naruto duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, bersedekap, pandanganya lurus kedepan. Pikiranya sedang dikuasai oleh hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing beberapa minggu ini.

Mulai ia gagal dalam _olympiade_ kimia dan gagal mendapat mobil idamanya, melampiaskan kekesalan pada Hinata, dan sekarang ia harus menikah dalam usia yang sangat muda. Hancur, hidupnya terasa hancur.

Tapi lebih hancur mana dibandingkan dengan Hinata? gadis itu lebih pintar darinya, seharusnya gadis itu masih disini, belajar. Mengembangkan kemampuanya, bukan dirumah, memasak dan nantinya malahan akan mengurus bayi. Dan itu semua karena siapa? karena dirinya.

Dan perlakuan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanya? tidak ada. Selama ini ia malah selalu bersikap seenaknya kepada Hinata, berbuat kasar, tidak mau mengakui perbuatan nistanya, malah menuduh Hinata hamil dengan lelaki lain. Betapa berdosanya dirinya mengingat semua itu.

Bugh! Tangan kekar itu meninju tembok yang tidak bersalah, meluapkan segala rasa yang ada didalam dadanya.

"Hinata... maaf." Ucapnya lirih. "Tapi aku sangat takut menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tidak siap..."

x0x

"Hinata-_chan..." _Ibu cantik bersurai merah itu mengusap lembut rambut menantu kesayanganya yang sedari tadi masih meringkuk menangis atas perlakuan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Kenapa Naruto selalu jahat padaku Kushina _kaasan?" _Isak Hinata, matanya sudah terlihat membengkak karena sudah terlalu lama menangis.

"Hinata...maafkan Naruto." Hanya itu yang selalu keluar dari bibir Kushina, sedangkan bagi Hinata, bagaimana ia bisa memaafkan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya? bahkan meminta maaf juga tidak. Tidak...Hinata berat untuk memaafkan pemuda itu.

"Hinata...ayolah makan dulu, _kaasan _tidak mau kau sakit." Ujar Kushina yang masih gigih membujuk Hinata untuk makan, karena sedari tadi pagi Hinata belum sarapan.

"Aku tidak lapar _kaasan_." Jawab Hinata,

"Tapi makanlah sedikit untuk bayimu"

"_Kaasan _aku tidak mau..."

Kushina benar-benar pusing meladeni Naruto dan Hinata, semua keras kepala. Bagi Kushina ini seperti sedang mengasuh dua balita.

"Hinata...kau boleh minta makan apa saja, asalkan kau makan." Kushina mulai merayu.

"B-benarkah?" Hinata memastikan.

"Iya, memangnya kau sedang ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kushina dengan sabar.

Mengusap airmatanya sendiri dengan punggung tanganya, lalu bergerak duduk dari posisi meringkuknya, "A-aku ingin makan kue _mochi."_

_"Mochi?_ baiklah, nanti biar _kaasan _minta Naruto belikan untukmu ya?"

"Huum..." Hinata mengangguk senang,

"Sekarang kau harus makan dulu Hinata."

"Baiklah _kaasan"._

x0x

"Aaarrghhh!" Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya, wajahnya masam setelah menerima telepon dari Kushina beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian memasukan _smartphone_nya kedalam saku kemejanya lagi.

"Kau kenapa lagi Dobe?" Tanya pemuda _raven_ yang sedang merapikan buku-buku pelajaranya dimeja.

"_Kaasan _memintaku mampir ke toko kue, untuk membeli kue _mochi" _Jawab Naruto masih nampak kesal.

"Turuti saja." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aku malu, apa kata dunia jika pemuda setampanku membeli kue?" Menatap Sasuke seakan meminta pendapatnya.

"Hm memangnya kenapa?"

"Seorang pria tidak berbelanja." Naruto menarik tanganya dan melipatnya didadanya, bersedekap.

"Memangnya siapa yang makan _mochi? _Kushina _basan _setauku tidak makan kue semacam itu?"

"Wanita hamil itu yang meminta." Jawab Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya malas.

"Hn? Istrimu maksudnya?"

"Ah... anak angkat keluargaku lebih pantasnya" Jawab Naruto.

"Jangan begitu Dobe."

"Ahh...iya terserahlah" Naruto mengalah, malas berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? apa kau percaya tentang keinginan yang harus dituruti saat wanita hamil?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Maksudnya apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melirik Naruto tak mengerti.

"_Kaasan _bilang Hinata sedang ngidam, dan dia ingin makan kue _mochi_ dan harus aku yang membelikanya bukan yang lain." Ujar Naruto, masih dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Ngidam? apa itu ngidam? aku belum pernah dengar istilah itu. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak biasanya ia begitu ingin tahu masalah Naruto.

"_Kaasan _bilang jika tidak dituruti bayi Hinata akan cacat, _kaasan _tidak mau mempunyai cucu yang cacat." Naruto mengingat-ingat kata Kushina ditelepon tadi.

"Benarkah begitu? kalau begitu belikan saja, kau tidak mau kan anakmu cacat?"

Naruto tampak berfikir, "Ah aku tidak peduli!" kemudian berubah fikiran lagi, "Tapi...Teme? ayo antarkan aku."

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

"Aaaahh...ayolah..." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke begitu saja, meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka yang sudah sepi. Seperti biasa walau Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh namun tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan sahabat kuningnya itu.

.

.

_"Tadaima..." _

_"_Naruto...kau sudah pulang?" Kushina menyambut Naruto dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui putranya membawa bungkusan ditas plastik.

"Itu pasti _mochi_ buat Hinata-_chan_?"

"Iya seperti yang _kaasan _minta" Jawab Naruto malas.

"Sekarang berikanlah pada Hinata."

"Kenapa harus aku _kaasan?_ aku lelah mau istirahat."

"Karena kau juga harus meminta maaf! atau tidak berangkat ke bali?!" Ancam Kushina dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Heee? iya iya baiklah.." Dengan malas Naruto naik kelantai atas, untuk menemui Hinata.

Ketika tubuh tegapnya sudah berada didepan pintu berwarna putih itu, Naruto ragu. Mengetuk pintu atau dia langsung pergi kekamarnya saja untuk tidur dan mengabaikan Hinata. Tapi bagaimana jika ibunya tau dan melarangnya kebali?

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu istrinya.

_Tok...tok..tok..._

"Masuklah...tidak dikunci." Tidak tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu Hinata mempersilahkan begitu saja, mungkin Kushina _kaasan_ pikirnya.

Greek... pintu terbuka lebar menampakan sesosok gadis, bukan! tapi wanita sedang menyisir rambut _indigo_nya yang panjang didepan kaca riasnya.

"Aaaa! mau apa kau!" Kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Hanya mengantarkan _mochi_, kalau tidak mau ya sudah biar aku buang." Naruto berbalik ingin meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

"A-aku mau." Jawab Hinata dengan cepat, Naruto pun berbalik dan memberikan sekotak _mochi _beraneka macam rasa.

Setelah _mochi _berpindah tangan ditangan Hinata, Naruto masih berdiri canggung didepan Hinata.

"Kenapa masih disitu?!, kau tidak akan memaksaku lagi kan?" Selidik Hinata.

"Tch! aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal menuduhmu hamil dengan pria lain"

"Oh itu..."

"Iya...tapi itu bukan berarti aku menerima anak yang kau kandung!"

"Terserah! aku juga tidak peduli pada bayi ini!, _kaasan_mu saja yang memaksaku!"

"Terserahlah, sebaiknya kita jangan sering bertengkar. Aku tidak mau tinggal diapartemen berdua denganmu."

"Apa lagi aku, aku tidak mau tinggal berdua dengan sampah"

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Sampah!"

"Aku baru saja meminta maaf kau malah mencari gara-gara!" Wajah tampan yang sudah terlihat lelah Naruto memerah, sedikit terusik oleh kata-kata Hinata.

"Aku hanya bicara sampah! kenapa kau sangat sensitif?" Menghadap cermin dan mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sampah?"

"Tidak ada! dasar kuning! bodoh!"

"Kau bilang aku kuning bodoh?! lihat saja anak yang kau lahirkan nanti! biar saja dia mirip denganku! kuning bodoh!"

"Tidak! aku tidak mau punya anak sepertimu! dasar Nanas!"

"Lihat saja anakmu sudah terkena kutukanku!"

"Pergiiii kau Naruto!" Hinata berdiri dan mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto dengan tanganya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Pergiiii! dasar Nanas!"

"Shikamaru yang nanas bukan aku!"

"Pergi...!" Hinata berhasil mendorong tubuh Naruto keluar kamarnya dan 'Blam!' Pintu kamar Hinata tertutup

"Dasar wanita aneh" Menggerutu dan berjalan kekamar sebelah, membuka knop pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

Sementara didalam kamar Hinata berdiri dibalik pintu, dadanya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan hal yang menyebalkan tapi juga menggelitik perasaanya.

Iris _lavender_nya melirik kotak berisi _mochi, mochi _yang dibelikan Naruto suami yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata membuka kue yang entah kenapa sangat diinginkanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Umm...nyam.." Memasukan satu butir kue berbentuk bulat berisi cokelat itu. Tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan Naruto yang tinggi gengsi itu membeli kue. Pasti ibu-ibu atau wanita-wanita yang berada ditoko itu mentertawakanya.

"Ini seperti mengerjai Naruto, biarkan saja." Hinata mengulum senyumnya, seperti ada rencana jahat dipikirkanya.

x0x

Masih teringat perkataan Kushina tiga bulan yang lalu saat Naruto harus menuruti apa yang Hinata minta dalam masa ngidam. Dan selama itu juga Hinata berkesempatan mengerjai Naruto, walau tak setimpal tapi cukuplah sebagai tindak sedikit pertanggungjawaban Naruto atas perbuatanya.

Sudah banyak yang Hinata minta, termasuk hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti ingin makan semangka berbentuk hati, dan saat itu pula dengan sebal Naruto berjuang mati-matian mencari buah tak lazim itu. Tentunya tanpa bantuan dari anak buah ayahnya, karena Minato melarang mereka membantu Naruto. Naruto selalu menolak, tapi berbagai ancaman dari Kushina selalu membuatnya menurut.

Seperti malam ini, disaat semua sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya wanita yang perutnya kini sudah sedikit membesar malah berguling kekanan dan kekiri, tidak bisa tidur. Ingin memakan sesuatu, sate ayam bumbu kecap.

"Haaaah...tidak boleh sekrang, besok saja!" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tapi aku ingin makan sekarang..." Diliriknya jam dimeja lampu dekat ranjangnya, sudah menunjukan pukul 23.12.

"Naruto pasti sudah tidur." Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya, membuka pintu dan keluar kamar, melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Naruto.

'Tok...tok..tok...' Suara ketukan pintu tak membuat Naruto bergerak sedikitpun.

Hinata menunggunya beberapa saat, tetapi sang pemilik kamar tak bergeming.

"Naruto...bangun!" Lelah menunggu akhirnya Hinata mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

'Kriieeet...' "Tidak terkunci?" Hinata berjalan berlahan mendekati Naruto yang tidur memeluk guling berwarna _orange _senada dengan spreinya, walau lampu hanya bersinar temaram cukup membuat wajah tampan Naruto terlihat dalam keremangan.

Tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh berlahan pundak Naruto yang naik turun teratur karena nafasnya, menggoyangkan pelan tubuh suaminya yang beberapa bulan lalu ia benci. Lalu? apakah saat ini Hinata tidak membenci Naruto?, semua bisa berubah. Pernah dengar istilah 'Tumbuhnya cinta sebab karena kebiasaan'. Ah tapi diantara mereka tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda cinta.

"Naruto...Naruto...bangunlah"

"Nggh..." Menepis tangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan kembali terlelap.

"Tch! dasar pemalas! bangun Naruto! bangun!" Hinata menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, sementara Naruto hanya menggeliat malas.

"Ngg...apa lagi Hinata?" Namun matanya masih terpejam, 'Hinata? sejak kapan Hinata berani masuk kedalam kamarnya? ah pasti hanya mimpi'. Membuka iris _safir_nya dengan perlahan, dan ia dapati wanita yang beberapa bulan ini menyusahkanya berjongkok sedekat ini wajahnya.

"Haa! mau apa kau!" Naruto berjingkat kaget, ternyata suara yang memanggilnya tadi nyata.

"Maaf Naruto..." Memainkan kedua telujuknya didepan dada, wajahnya memerah gugup melihat Naruto yang ternyata bertelanjang dada. Meng_ekspose_ tubuh _seksi_nya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"A-aku...aku ingin makan sate ayam.."

"Apa?! ini sudah malam dan kau ingin makan?, aku tidak akan menurutimu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? kau lupa pesan _kaasan? _aku akan mengadukanmu!" Berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" Menarik tangan Hinata untuk tetap tinggal, "Jangan suka mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada pada _kaasan"_

_"_Tidak jika kau menurutiku!"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi berhubung ini sudah malam, ada syaratnya" Naruto menyeringai, sementara Hinata merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"A-apa?"

"Cium aku"

"Dasar kau _hentai_!" Hinata memukul Naruto dengan tanganya.

"Hanya cium"

"Tidak mau!" Wajah putih Hinata memerah, walau tidak terlihat tetapi Naruto menyadarinya.

"Hahahaha... kenapa kau malu begitu, aku hanya bercanda" Terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya menutupi rasa malunya digoda Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah...aku berangkat. tapi aku tidak menjamin selarut ini masih ada penjual sate." Naruto bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya, mrngambil kaos putihnya dan memakainya.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Apa lagi? dasar merepotkan"

"Pastikan penjualnya berkumis dan botak!"

"Permintaan macam apa itu?!"

"Ayolah, aku ingin makan sate seperti itu, yang penjualnya berkumis tebal dan botak!"

"Bunuh saja aku Hinata!"

x0x

Tinggal selama tujuh bulan bersama keluarga Namikaze tidak buruk juga bagi Hinata yang mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan keluarga barunya itu. Semua penghuni rumah mewah itu ramah dan hangat, _maid_ dan pengawal pribadi keluarga kaya itu juga semua baik pada Hinata. Apalagi Kushina dan Minato sangat perhatian dan menyayanginya.

Jikapun ada alasan Hinata tidak betah tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze itu hanyalah karena Naruto yang sering mengganggunya. Namun semua itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah besar bagi Hinata, karena dengan senang hati Kushina akan menghajar dan memarahi Naruto karena mengganggu Hinata.

Hinata sendiri lebih senang jika Naruto tinggal diapartemenya, itu artinya ia tidak perlu mengalami hal-hal aneh karena perbuatan Naruto.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin saat Hinata hamil muda, Naruto memilih tinggal diapartemen. Apalagi kalau bukan menghindari ngidam Hinata yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tapi sudah tiga bulan ini Naruto lebih senang tinggal dirumahnya, tentu saja karena Hinata sudah hamil 8 bulan dan otomatis masa-masa ngidamnya juga sudah berlalu. Kehadiran Naruto membuat Hinata selalu sebal.

Pagi itu dimeja sarapan, Hinata yang perutnya sudah mulai membesar sedang menyiapkan sarapan, mengolesi roti dengan berbagai macam selai dan menyiapkanya disebuah piring besar. Minato dan Kushina memang lebih suka menyiapkan masakan sendiri dari pada disiapkan _maid_, karena menurut Kushina jika semua disiapkan _maid_ keindahan menjadi sebuah keluarga itu tidak terasa, maka dari itu Kushina juga mengajarkan Hinata untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan mengurus suami secara mandiri.

Sedang asik mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai mata Hinata melirik kesamping saat suara langkah seseorang menuruni tangga. Memutar kembali manik _lavender_nya memperhatikan rotinya, tidak tertarik menyapa pemilik langkah yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Hei gendut." Sapa pria berkulit _tan_ yang sudah berdiri disamping Hinata, "Aku mau roti isi nanas." Kemudian duduk dikursi makanya, aroma _citrus _menguar dari tubuhnya dan menyapa hidung Hinata.

Hinata melirik malas kearah suaminya yang ternyata sudah berseragam sekolah rapi, "Jangan panggil aku gendut!" Hinata membentak Naruto, "Dan hari ini tidak ada selai nanas! habis." Ucap Hinata kesal.

Kushina yang sedang memanaskan daging cincang didapur hanya menggeleng mendengar menantu dan anaknya sudah ribut pagi-pagi.

Naruto mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi selai cokelat dan memakanya, "Nyam..." memakan dengan lahap roti buatan Hinata.

"Rasanya aneh, selai apa ini?"

"Kalau rasanya aneh kenapa kau habiskan!, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hehehe...jangan marah, nanti badanmu bertambah gendut." Ucap Naruto, membuat Hinata mendelikan matanya.

"Kau selalu memanggilku gendut! Dobe!"

"Hei...kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan Teme memanggilku Dobe?"

"Karena kau memang Dobe!, apa kau tidak terima aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang kalian?"

"Panggilan sayang? apa maksudnya?"

"Iya kau dan Sasuke kan pacaran?"

"Enak saja, aku masih tertarik pada perempuan"

"Menjijikan dasar gay!"

"Kalau aku gay kau tidak akan hamil!"

Blush... wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hei..hei..kalian hentikan, bertengkar terus. kalian kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tua? dan Naruto hari ini terakhir kau kesekolah kan?" Ibu bersurai merah dan panjang itu sudah berada diantara mereka, meletakan piring berisi daging cincang yang sudah dibumbui, kemudian duduk disamping anaknya.

"Iya, dan besok adalah pesta kelulusan" Menggigit lagi roti keduanya.

"Oh ya, mungkin sebentar lagi Hinata-_chan _juga akan melahirkan, tahun ini tahun keberuntunganmu Naruto" Kushina tersenyum mengusap kepala kuning anakmya.

"Jadi sebentar lagi dirumah ini akan ada seorang bayi ya, ah pasti berisik" Gumam Naruto. Hinata meliriknya dengan sebal.

"Hehehem...pasti akan menyenangkan Naruto" Jawab Kushina.

TBC

Chapter yang panjang tapi gaje, entah kenapa saya lagi gak dpt feel pas buat ini chapter. maklum yaaa...saya lagi banyak masalah dikantor _. dan saya sempet2in buat ini nyicil, malah jadinya ga bagus...chapter ini saya bikin selama seminggu lebih T.T padahal biasanya cuma 3 jam/2 hari. reader-san pasti kecewa? sama saya juga kecewa sama hasilnya T.T


	6. Chapter 6

**I Love you, Because my little cat**

**Story : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, ide pasaran.**

..

**I Love You, Because My Little Cat**

Wanita cantik bersurai merahitu tampak memilih - milih baju berukuran kecil disebuah toko perlengkapan bayi, bersama seorang wanita yang juga tak kalah cantik yang sedari tadi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar, karena kehamilanya kini sudah memasuki usia 8,5 bulan.

Tersenyum manis melihat menantu kesayanganya tampak canggung berada ditempat umum dengan perut yang besar diusianya yang masih terbilang muda. "Hinata? kau kenapa? wajahmu terlihat tidak senang?"

Pura-pura memilih baju dihadapanya, padahal hanya dibolak balik, "_Ano kaasan, _semua seperti menatapku, aku malu..."

"Kenapa harus malu? kau hamil dan kau punya suami. Apa yang jadi alasan untuk malu?" Tanya Kushina yang kelihatanya sangat tertarik dengan baju bayi berwarna biru langit yang kini sedang diperiksa kecocokanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu...hanya saja, Naruto selalu mengejeku gendut, pasti aku sangat jelek kan _Kaasan_?" Kata Hinata dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha... kau ini, jangan dengarkan bocah _baka_ itu Hinata-chan. Kau terlihat cantik, tenang saja Naruto kan memang senang sekali menggodamu." Ucap Kushina masih sangat antusias memilih pakaian untuk calon cucunya.

Memang hari itu Hinata tampak sangat cantik, dengan baju hamil yang beberapa bulan lalu dibelikan Kushina. Baju yang tidak terkesan keibuan, baju berwarna _baby_ _lavender _dan rambut _indigo _nan panjang, membuatnya sangat cantik diatas rata-rata pengunjung toko itu. Maka tidak jarang Hinata jadi pusat perhatian, dan itu membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Hei kenapa melamun? ayo sekarang bantu _kaasan_ memilih baju-baju lucu ini."

"_Kaasan _saja, aku tidak mengerti"

Seolah tidak menghiraukan Hinata, yang menolak permintaanya. "Wah pasti cucuku akan sangat tampan dengan baju ini" Wajah yang seharusnya sudah keriput itu berbinar, menjunjung tinggi kemeja berwarna _orange. "_Lihatlah Hinata, putramu pasti sangat tampan." Lagi-lagi kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Kushina, Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat ibu mertuanya sangat antusias menyambut cucu pertamanya.

"Iya terserah _kaasan_ saja, _kaasan _kan lebih mengerti?"

"Bantu _kaasan,_ pilih saja yang menurutmu bagus Hinata,"

"Ahh... baiklah..." Dengan malas Hinata kembali memilih-milih baju imut yang tertata rapi dalam rak baju itu. Berkeliling toko, memilih beberapa celana ganti, kaus rumahan, topi bayi, jaket hangat, popok dan sepatu kecil yang semuanya lucu menurut Hinata.

Semua belanjaan ditas Hinata hampir semua berwarna biru laut, warna untuk bayi laki-laki. Iya memang setelah melakukan _Usg_ bayi Hinata dinyatakan laki-laki dan sehat, saat itu Kushina yang yang selalu setia menemani Hinata periksa kandungan melonjak gembira.

Menyenangkan berbelanja seperti ini bathin Hinata mulai menikmati memilih belanjaan untuk calon bayinya, tidak seperti yang dibayangkanya tadi.

Kushina yang sudah berpengalaman dalam mengurus bayi, kini membiarkan Hinata yang memilih pakaian dan sejenisnya. Sedangkan Kushina memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa minyak penghangat, bedak bayi dan lain-lain yang tidak dimengerti Hinata.

Dirasa sudah cukup Kushina mengajak Hinata untuk membayar dikasir, meletakan barang belanjaan yang mencapai empat keranjang dan satu trolly.

"Kau terlihat lelah Hinata?" Melihat wajah Hinata yang memucat, "Masuklah kemobil saja, biar _kaasan _yang membayar"

Hinata meringis menahan perutnya yang sejak mengangkat keranjang belanjaan itu cukup berat, perutnya terasa mulas, "Ssh...tidak apa _kaasan, _mungkin karena bayinya sejak tadi menendang terlalu keras." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah pucat.

Memegang kening Hinata dengan telapak tanganya, "Kau tidak panas, tapi kau sangat pucat".

"Ugh!" Hinata meringis, kini memegangi perutnya.

"Hinata!" Kushina panik melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Aawh! _kaasan _perutku sakit sekali"

"Ah iya bagaimana ini, tenanglah Hinata" Kushina panik melihat Hinata yang kesakitan.

Beberapa karyawan toko mulai mengerubuti Hinata, bermaksud menolong sebisanya.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulance!" Teriak seorang karyawan wanita kepada salah satu temanya, sementara Hinata sudah tampak kesakitan, sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sabarlah Hinata, tahan. Ambulance akan datang sebentar lagi" Ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini," Batin Kushina, yang mulai menyadari bahwa Hinata ternyata akan melahirkan.

"_Kaasan...ittai, _rengek Hinata. Air matanya mulai meleleh.

"_Kaasan _tau Hinata, sabarlah". Menghapus airmata Hinata yang melewati pipi putihnya.

"Ambulance sudah datang!" Teriak seseorang yang menerobos kerubutan orang-orang itu.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia!" Ucap Kushina,

Lalu beberapa pria dan perawat rumah sakit memapah tubuh Hinata yang mulai tidak sanggup berdiri, Kushina yang masih gugup dan panik mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa para perawar itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata yang sudah terbaring ditempat tidur khusus melahirkan itu menggeliat kesakitan. Menggenggam apapun yang bisa ia raih untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya, termasuk mencengkeram baju Kushina yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan robek.

Sementara beberapa suster telah menyiapkan peralatan untuk menolong Hinata.

"Ini sangat perih _kaasan, _sakit sekali..hiks.."

"Sabarlah sayang, berdoalah kepada _kamisama_ agar semua lancar." Kushina mengusap kening Hinata, suaranya masih panik.

"Aaah!.._Tousan, _Neji-_nii! _sakit sekali!, nnnh!" Teriak Hinata merasakan nyeri diseputar perut dan pinggangnya.

"Sabar Hinata...dokternya akan segera datang"

"Huuft...hah..ahh.. sakit..._kaasan _toloong aakhuh...hah.." Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya itu menjalar sampai keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata dengarkan _kaasan, _kau harus berjuang nak. Putramu sedang berjuang untuk keluar, kau harus kuat"

"Hnn...nnnhhh...aaahh! _kaasan_..huh..huh..hh"

'Oh Tuhan... kuatkan Hinata, berilah kekuatan. Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan? menghubungi Minato, tidak. Tidak bisa! aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, aku harus menrmani Hinata', Batin Kushina yang tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, melihat Hinata yang kesakitan sungguh membuat Kushina tak tega. Kalau saja tugas melahirkan itu bisa diambil alih, ia rela menggantikanya, namun semua itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah beberapa saat pria berambut perak, dan berpakaian serba putih masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, tentu saja karena melihat Hinata yang jadi pasienya sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu itu merintih-rintih kesakitan.

"Kakashi-_san?!" _Kushina terlihat lega melihat dokter yang selama ini memeriksa kandungan Hinata.

"Tenanglah nyonya Namikaze, aku akan menolong Hinata" Seakan tau apa yang Kushina rasakan, Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Hinata dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata... kau ingat apa yang aku katakan dulu? _rilex _tarik nafasmu dengan teratur" Ucap Kakashi.

"Ummmh...nnhhh aaahh... dok..tee..err!" Hinata memandang dokter Kakashi, dengan tatapan penuh dengan permintaan pertolongan.

"Pembukaanya sudah cukup, kita mulai Hinata, tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam," Perintah Kakashi, tanpa mengulangi Hinata menurutinya. "Sekarang keluarkanlah...iya, begitu terus...dan dorong Hinata!" Lanjut Kakashi.

"Nnnhh... aaahh... kyaaa! _ittai.._ huh..huh..huh..nnnhh...aakh _Kasaan!"_

"Iya terus Hinata! berjuanglah... ulangi lagi! Tarik nafas...dorong Hinata...!"

Kakashi dan Kushina mendorong Hinata untuk tetap berjuang, peluh membasahi tubuh Hinata yang mengejang, sekuat-kuatnya Hinata mengejan. Rambut halusnya basah karena keringat, dan beberapa helai telah menutupi wajah ayunya.

Rasanya sudah lelah, Hinata tak kuat lagi, badanya benar-benar terasa tak bertenaga lagi, tapi tanda-tanda akan segera lahirpun tidak, padahal tadi jalan lahirnya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Nnng...ampun _kaasan..._aku tidak kuat lagi...nnnhh..aahh" Rengek Hinata.

"Hinata...ayolah, dia ingin melihatmu. Kau juga ingin melihatnya kan?" Ucap Kushina.

"Tarik nafasmu Hinata, sedikit lagi!" Kata Kakashi menyemangati Hinata.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, peluh sudah membasahi, bukan Hinata saja. tetapi juga Kushina dan Kakashi yang tak hentinya menyemangati Hinata. Menuntun Hinata untuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskanya.

"Huuh...huh..huh..hnnnn...huh...huh..hnnnn...!" Hinata mengejan dengan kuat.

"Bagus Hinata! sedikit lagi! kepalanya sudah terlihat!" Ucap Kakashi antusias.

Kushina yang mendengarnya juga ikut senang, semakin erat ia genggam tangan Hinata berharap dapat menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan untuk membantu Hinata yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Aaaakh! Hnnnn...aaaakkh!"

"Bagus Hinata! satu dorongan lagi!"

"Haaaaannnnnhhhhhhh!

.

.

.

"Goooooollllll!" Teriak pria berambut kuning didepan layar monitornya yang menampilkan lapangan hijau, gawang, beberapa pemain bola yang bersorak-sorak dan penonton ditribun lapangan itu.

"Ah sial!" Umpat Sasuke, melempar _stick_ playstasionya asal.

"Ahahahaha...kau kalah lagi Teme!, kemarikan hadiahnya!" Ucap Naruto, menagih bahan taruhan yang mereka janjikan.

"Kita main lagi!, aku tidak akan kalah!" Ucapnya yakin.

"Kita sudah main 5 kali, dan kau kalah Teme, sudahlah mana hadiahnya."

Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan mengambil sebuah benda dari tasnya, sebuah patung, lebih tepatnya _action figur_ Lionel messi _original _dari negara dimana club Barcelona berasal.

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mengetahui sebentar lagi benda yang diinginkanya sejak dulu itu akan menjadi miliknya. Sementara Sasuke masih enggan memberikan benda yang didapatkanya waktu liburan ke spanyol harus menjadi milik sahabat yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

"Kemarikan Teme..."

"Kita main lagi!"

"Tidak mau! kemarikan!"

.

.

.

"Haaah..."

"Nnn...oeek...ooeek...ooeekkk!ennnrrrr...ooeeeekkk ..." Makhluk kecil yang berada dalam tangan suster itu menangis keras, tubuh kecilnya masih penuh darah.

"Selamat Hinata bayimu laki-laki, sehat dan tampan" Ucap Kakashi, tersenyum senang.

Kushina tersenyum lega, Hinatapun juga lega walau kesadaranya mulai menghilang, Hinata sangat lelah kemudian pingsan.

"Hinata!" Teriak Kushina khawatir,

"Tenang nyonya, ia hanya pingsan. Biar suster yang merawatnya, dan kami akan membersihkan bayinya juga. Nyonya bisa istirahat dan menunggu diluar" Kata Kakashi meyakinkan Kushina lagi.

"Baiklah...tolong rawat cucu dan menantuku, aku akan menghubungi Suami dan besanku." Kushina meninggalkan ruangan bersalin, berjalan keruang tunggu untuk menelpon Minato.

Menekan tombol panggil dan menempelkan _handphone _ketelinganya, terdengar nada tunggu dari seberang sana.

"Kushina!" Panggil seseorang yang baru saja akan ditelephone, menghamipiri Kushina yang duduk sendirian.

"Minato!" Masih heran bagaimana Minato bisa menyusulnya.

"Tadi Juugo yang mengabariku, maaf terlambat datang"

"Juugo ya?" Teringat bahwa ia datang ketoko itu dengan Juugo, tentu saja Juugo tau Hinata ada disini. "Eh baguslah, Minato? kau pasti tidak percaya! cucuku sudah benar-benar lahir!" Kushina memeluk Minato, mengungkapkan kebahagiaanya.

"Syukurlah Kushina, kau sudah melihat wajahnya? apa mirip Naruto? atau Hinata?" Tanya Minato antusias.

"Sayang sekali aku belum melihatnya dari dekat, karena Hinata-_chan _pingsan dan bayinya langsung dibawa keruanganya untuk dibersihkan, tapi yang kulihat sekilas rambutnya kuning, sepertimu dan Naruto..hihi..." Kushina tertawa senang mengingat cucunya yang imut tadi.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, dimana ruangan Hinata?" Tanya Minato.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana, oh ya aku akan menelpon Naruto dan Hiashi_-san _dulu" Ucap Kushina.

.

.

.

Kushina membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan bercat biru laut itu, Minato mengikutinya. Didapatinya Hinata tengah berbaring dengan pakaian pasienya, tersenyum melihat menantu kesayanganya sudah terlihat normal.

"Kau sudah baikan Hinata?" Sapa Kushina penuh perhatian, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Hinata, kemudian mendekati Hinata, mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Selamat ya kau sudah menjadi ibu" Ucap Minato, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

Menjadi ibu? sungguh ia tak percaya akan secepat ini, rasanya baru kemarin ia dinyatakan hamil. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar melahirkan seorang manusia, tidak! ia tidak mau anak itu ada dihidupnya. Anak hasil dari pemerkosaan, hubungan yang sangat ia benci!, Hinata tidak menginginkanya.

Krieeet... "Maaf menganggu Nyonya, Tuan." Seorang suster masuk menggendong bayi mungil berselimutkan selimut yang pagi tadi dipilihkan Hinata. "Ini cucunya, sehat dan tampan. Panjangnya 46cm dan beratnya 2,5kg." Ucap Suster yang membawa bayi Hinata.

"Uwaaaghh...boleh aku menggendongnya suster?" Kushina sangat antusias.

"Tentu saja, nona Hinata harus menyusuinya dahulu" Kata suster berseragam putih itu, ber_tagname_ Shizune.

'Me-menyusui?' batin Hinata, 'tidak aku tidak sudi menyentuh bayi itu, darah daging Naruto!'. Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat bungkusan bayi yang kini sudah ditangan Kushina malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela disampingnya. Hinata tidak menginginkan bayi itu.

"Waahh...tampan sekali sayang... kau mirip Naruto." Kushina teramat senang melihat cucunya yang benar-benar lucu itu. Dan semua pembicaraan itu didengar Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk didadanya.

"Benar, dia tampan seperti kakeknya. bukankah begitu Ryuuki_-chan?" _Kata Minato kepada cucunya yang telah ia carikan nama sejak jauh hari.

"Kau ini sudah tua masih suka bercanda Minato!" Ejek Kushina, kegiatan mereka sangat menyenagkan, bahkan sampai lupa kalau Hinata ada diantara mereka.

"Baiklah saya tinggal dulu ya Nyonya, Tuan. Pastikan nona Hinata menyusui bayinya." Suster cantik itu mohon diri setelah meninggalkan bayi Hinata bersama Kushina.

"Iya suster, terima kasih sudah merawat cucuku" Ucap Kushina, lalu suster itu membuka pintu dan keluar. Berpapasan dengan kedua pria bermata sama didepan pintu, dan memberikan sedikit senyum ramahnya.

Kriiieeettt... Pintu kembali terbuka, dan tak lama Hiashi dan Neji masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Hiashi-_san?!" _Minato yang sedari tadi hanya menyentuh pipi gembil cucu digendongan istrinya itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatanya.

Hinata menoleh mendengar Minato menyebutkan nama ayahnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat ayah dan kakak sepupunya datang.

Berjalan kearah Kushina dan Minato, diikuti Neji yang langsung menghampiri adik sepupu kesayanganya, memastikan Hinata sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Hiashi_-san_ lihatlah cucu kita...sangat tampan." Ucap Kushina sambil menunjukan bayi mungil itu kepada Hiashi.

"Hahahaha... aku benar-benar tidak percaya akan dipanggil kakek secepat ini Minato!" Kata Hiashi setelah sekilas melihat cucunya, wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini menyiratkan kebahagiaan disaat melihat makhluk digendongan Kushina itu menguap dengan bibirnya yang benar-benar mungil.

"Hahahahahaha...lihatlah dia menguap, lucu sekali, benar-benar tampan." Tawa Minato diikuti Kushina dan Hiashi yang juga nampak sangat senang dengan bayi Ryuuki yang imut.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam melihat orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkanya. "Bahkan _Tousan _tidak menanyakan keadaanku _Niichan_..."

"Mereka sangat senang Hinata? bukankah kau juga begitu?" Tanya Neji yang berada disamping Hinata.

"Entahlah..."

"Hei Hinata, lihatlah putramu tampan sekali seperti Naruto." Ucap Kushina, berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Wajah bahagia Hinata berubah kecewa melihat Hinata seperti tidak menerima putranya "Hinata...kau harus menyusuinya.." Pinta Kushina, "Hei Hinata lihatlah...kau tidak maukah melihatnya?" lanjut Kushina.

"Tidak _Kaasan, _aku tidak siap." Ucap Hinata lirih tanpa melihat Kushina.

Hiashi dan Neji hanya diam, mereka tadinya juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan bayi Hinata, mereka tau perasaan Hinata. Tapi setelah melihat wajah tak berdosa bayi mungil itu Hiashi berubah pikiran, seketika ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi cucunya itu.

"Hinata? lihatlah bayimu, dia ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu. Gendonglah walau hanya sebentar Hinata." Ucap Hiashi, membuat Hinata melebarkan iris _amethyst_nya yang sayu. Bahkan ayahnya malah menyuruhnya menerima bayi itu, tidak!. Tetapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Hinata tetaplah seorang ibu kandung. Ibu yang mengandung bayi merah itu selama 8,5 bulan, dan bayi itu tidaklah berdosa. Bayi itu butuh kasih sayang ibunya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti Hinata yang sangat menyayangi ibunya, butuh ibunya. Menyadari itu semua, Hinata menoleh kearah Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum melihat Hinata ada tanda-tanda mau menerima bayi itu, "Lihat Hinata." Hinata duduk diranjangnya, lalu Kushina menyerahkan bayi Hinata ketangan Hinata dengan pelan. Perasaan gugup dan takut menyelimuti Hinata, dan dalam hitungan detik Hinata sudah merengkuh tubuh ringkih bayinya.

Melihat wajah tak berdosa makhluk kecil yang kini ada didalam dekapanya, mata kecilnya terpejam, hidungnya mungil dan mancung, bibirnya juga mungil menggemaskan, kulitnya putih seperti kulitnya dan rambutnya kuning seperti Naruto.

Menyentuh pelan pipi gembil yang tampak menggemaskan itu, bayi kecil Hinata bergerak pelan, mungkin kegelian merasakan sentuhan Hinata dipipinya, lalu berlahan mata kecil itu bergerak-gerak lalu terbuka, menampilkan iris _safir _sama seperti ayahnya, Hinata sedikit terhenyak melihat pemandangan itu, kenapa anaknya sangat mirip Naruto, rambut, mata semua sama, untung saja tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi Naruto tidak dibawa Ryuuki juga, kalau tidak putranya pasti akan sangat mirip kucing, Hinata tersenyum senang menyadari hal itu. Sementara Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan senang melihat Hinata tersenyum tipis menggoda bayinya. Hiashi dan Neji juga terlihat lega melihat Hinata.

"Uugh..." Bayi Hinata menggeliat,

"Hei? kau sudah bangun pangeran mungil?" Kata Hinata mendekatkan hidungnya kehidung Ryuuki, mencium aroma bayinya. Masih sedikit amis khas bayi, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Hinata, susuilah putramu dulu." Ucap Kushina membuyarkan kegiatan menggoda bayinya.

"Me-menyusui?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tersentak, bagaimana? pasti itu rasanya tidak enak, sakit.

"Iya kata suster, Ryuuki tadi hanya minum susu yang diambil saat kau pingsan. Jadi sekarang kau harus menyusuinya secara langsung." Ucap Kushina. "_Kaasan _akan menemanimu, tenanglah... bayi akan jauh lebih sehat kalau minum asi." Lanjut Kushina menyadari apa yang Hinata rasakan.

"Dan... seharusnya para pria meninggalkan ruangan ini sebentar saja, karena Hinata-_chan _menyusui bayinya" Ucap Kushina tersenyum kearah Minato, Hiashi dan Neji.

"Hahaha...baiklah tentu saja kami akan keluar, mari Hiashi_-san, _Neji-_kun _sebaiknya kita menunggu diluar saja" Ajak Minato, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Kushina diikuti Hiashi dan Neji.

Sepeninggalan Minato dan Hiashi hanya ada Kushina dan Hinata diruangan _Vip _itu, segera Kushina mengajari Hinata bagaimana cara menyusui putranya dengan benar. Hinata tampak meringis kesakitan saat Ryuuki menyusu. Kushina hanya tertawa melihat Hinata matanya berair menahan sakit, ia tahu betul rasanya memang sakit sekali saat pertama kali menyusui bayi, tapi Kushina yakin hal itu akan menjadi tak sakit lagi jika sudah terbiasa.

"Sshh...aaw Sakit _Kaasan_"

"Hehehem..heem... sabarlah, kau tau? semua ibu merasakan ini Hinata." Ucap Kushina.

"Benarkah? apa _Kaasan _ku dulu juga begitu waktu menyusuiku Kushina _kaasan_?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kushina tersenyum tipis sambil membenarkan kepala Ryuuki didekapan Hinata, agar membuat bayi yang mulai tertidur itu nyaman.

.

.

.

"Maaf Minato_-san _sampai selarut ini aku tidak melihat Naruto datang kemari." Neji yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Naruto bertanya.

Menyeruput kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin, kemudian meletakan dimeja lagi. "Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi Naruto tidak mau datang." Ucap Minato.

"Tch! anakmu itu benar-benar pengecut Minato!" Kata Hiashi kecewa, "Seharusnya dulu aku benar-benar membunuhnya!" lanjutnya.

"Maafkan kami Hiashi_-san, _kami mencoba mengerti keadaan ini. Naruto juga Hinata masing-masing masih mempunyai jiwa labil" Jawab Minato mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Hiashi.

"Aku benar-benar merasa terhina oleh kelakuan anakmu!" _Amethyst_ Hiashi menatap Minato tajam, sementara Neji juga memasang wajah tak sukanya.

"Sebaiknya perceraian mereka dipercepat saja paman." Ucap Neji, Minato tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Neji. "Tidak usah menunggu bayi itu berumur tiga bulan atau lebih, aku tidak mau Hinata lebih lama tersiksa."

"Sabarlah Neji_-kun, _setidaknya biar Hinata pulih dulu dan putranya siap ditinggalkan olehnya." Jelas Minato.

"Siapa bilang Hinata akan meninggalkan putranya? Dia akan membawa serta putranya tinggal bersama kami setelah mereka bercerai!" Pernyataan Hiashi itu membuat Minato dan Neji terkejut. Bukankah perjanjian sebelumnya setelah mereka bercerai anak Hinata akan dirawat Kushina, tapi mengapa Hiashi begitu saja ingin membawa serta Ryuuki.

"Ta-tapi Hiashi_-san _buk-"

"Aku berubah fikiran." Hiashi memotong kalimat Minato, "Hinata terlihat senang berada dekat dengan putranya, begitu juga denganku. Aku ingin merawat cucuku, cucu yang lahir dari rahim putriku!" Ucap Hiashi.

Sesaat suasana tegang menyelimuti meja bundar berisi tiga pria kalangan atas, di kantin rumah sakit elit itu. Minato enggan meladeni Hiashi yang sedang tidak enak suasana hatinya, Minato memilih diam.

.

.

.

"_Kaasan _dan _Tousan _lama sekali, padahal sudah larut malam begini."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya saja, dasar bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke yang tidak bosan bermain _ps _sejak siang itu. Sementara Naruto yang sudah bosan bermain memilih merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya yang luas.

Pikiranya tidak fokus, bahkan setelah mendengar Hinata melahirkan siang tadi, ia telah dikalahkan 5 kali oleh Sasuke. Pikiranya melayang bertanya-tanya apa Hinata baik-baik saja? dia pernah membaca sebuah buku, bahwa melahirkan itu sangat sakit. Apakah Hinata tidak apa-apa? kasihan Hinata, setiap hari selalu diejek Naruto. Dan kini Hinata harus merasakan sakitnya melahirkan, apa sebaiknya ia menengok Hinata? tapi Naruto malu, tidak siap bertemu makhluk bernama bayi.

"Hei Dobe! kau melamun apa?" Sasuke menoleh ketempat Naruto terbaring, menyadari sahabat kuningnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Hinata, apa dia baik-baik saja, apa bayinya juga baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto yang tidak disadarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Naruto, bahwa ternyata sahabat yang dianggapnya bodoh itu sedang menghawatirkan anak dan istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tidak, hanya aku sekarang mengerti bahwa kau menyukai Hinata."

"Apa?! memangnya apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

"Kau bilang kau merindukan Hinata." Jawab Sasuke bohong.

"Tidak...tidak! kau pasti salah dengar _baka_ Teme!"

"Haahahaha... kau mengatakanya tadi!"

"Benarkah? jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini Sasuke! jika tadi aku memang mengatakan merindukan Hinata itu hanya bohong!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku malu ttebayo, dan kau tau aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Benarkah begitu?, jadi kau sekarang bahagia? karena sebentar lagi akan bercerai dari Hinata?"

"Eh?" Raut wajah pria berkulit _tan _itu seketika berubah terkejut, ia ingat perjanjianya waktu itu, bahwa mereka akan bercerai setelah Hinata melahirkan.

"Benarkah kau senang Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tau Teme, kalau begitu... kalau aku dan Hinata bercerai. tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku goda, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang memukulku saat aku memanggilnya gendut"

"Jadi? kau akan tetap bercerai? atau mempertahankan pernikahanmu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

TBC

Halo ketemu lagi ^^, Dedek bayinya udah keluar tuh... mirip Naruto. em maaf ya kalo scene melahirkanya jelek...belum pernah melahirkan sih, hehehe jd gak tau. dan Chapter depan InsyaAllah bakal jadi chapter yang terakhir. soalnya gak enak punya fic panjang2. Dan buat yang review makasih banyak loh ya... jujur tanpa kalian fic ini gak bkal sampe 6 chapter ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Love you, Because my little cat**

**Story : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, ide pasaran.**

**..**

**I Love You, Because My Little Cat**

Pagi kembali menyapa, udara yang sejuk dan segar masih memanjakan tubuh kekar sang Namikaze muda, untuk tetap tidur dengan tampan dibawah selimut tebalnya.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang, dan berlahan mendekati Naruto yang masih memeluk guling kesayangan. Mengusap kepala kuning sang anak, memperhatikan wajah tampan yang sangat mirip denganya.

"Naruto? bangunlah." Ucap sang ayah yang kini telah menjadi kakek.

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming, memang Naruto susah bangun. Itupun juga sifat yang dimiliki Minato.

"Hei bangunlah..." Mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto, "Dasar anak bandel! pantas saja Kushina sering mengomelimu!"

"Ngg..." Menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkanya.

"Bangun Naruto! temani _kaasan_mu dirumah sakit!"

"Hoooamh... kerumah sakit?" Naruto membuka matanya, mendengar kata rumah sakit. Ia baru ingat bahwa Hinata melahirkan dan Kushina menungguinya semalaman.

"Iya, nanti sore Hinata-c_han _sudah boleh pulang, jadi sekalian kau jemput mereka karena _tousan _ada pertemuan dengan _klien _dari Indonesia".

"Baiklah...aku berangkat nanti." Masih memeluk gulingnya.

"Oh iya _Tousan _beritahu, putra Hinata sangat mirip denganmu." Lanjut Minato.

"Ah... benarkah?" Berbalik menatap ayahnya, "Baguslah, itu artinya Hinata tidak tidur dengan pria lain."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Hinata tidur dengan pria lain? kau cemburu? tidak rela?, bukankah dulu kau sangat berharap Hinata hamil dengan pria lain?, kau mulai menyukai Hinata-_chan_? ternyata Sasuke-_kun _benar" Brondong Minato, wajahnya menyelidik geli melihat Naruto memerah pipinya.

"Sasuke bilang apa?! dasar! tidak kusangka Uchiha satu itu suka bergosip!"

"Ahahaha... Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa, hanya saja tadi pagi dia buru-buru pulang setelah kau mengigau menyebut nama Hinata dan kau memeluk Sasuke."

"Apa!" Melonjak dari tidurnya, "Tidak! menjijikan! pasti itu tidak benar! si Teme pasti bohong"

"Hahaha... Sasuke tidak suka berbohong sepertimu, _tousan _tidak menyangka kau bisa juga jatuh cinta." Ejek Minato, bersedekap dan _ekspresi _ayahnya membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah _tousan _jangan menggodaku seperti itu," Menggembungkan pipinya yang telah memerah sedari tadi, terlihat lucu bagi seorang Naruto.

"Hahahaha... ya sudah cepatlah bergegas, _kaasan _sudah menunggumu." Mengusap kepala kuning Naruto, kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah...baiklah...aku bangun"

.

.

.

Berjalan tergesa-gesa, lebih tepatnya berlari kecil dikoridor rumah sakit _elit_e itu. Manik _safir _indahnya_ s_esekali melihat jam ditangan kirinya, mengumpat karena ruangan yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukan, sementara _handphone_nya tak berhenti berdering sedari tadi. Enggan menjawab karena pasti hanya omelan yang akan didengarnya, tapi bukankah itu lebih baik? setidaknya setelah dimarahi ia bisa bertanya dimana kamar Hinata berada.

Merogoh telephone pintar dari saku celana _jeans _yang terlihat mahal itu, dan menempelkan ditelinganya setelah sebelumnya mengusap kekiri layar lcd _hp_ untuk menerima panggilan.

"Iya _kaasan?" _Raut wajah _tan_ itu terlihat pasrah, bersiap menerima bentakan dari Kushina "Aku sudah sampai, hanya saja aku tersesat", diam mendengarkan suara ibunya yang entah bilang apa, "Iya aku memang bodoh, sekarang dimana kamarnya?" diam lagi, tapi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah baiklah.." Menghela nafas lalu memasukan _hp_nya kesaku lagi. Lalu berjalan lurus dan berbelok kekanan. Setelah sekitar 3 menit akhirnya menemukan kamar yang dia cari.

Memegang gagang pintu berwarna putih dan membukanya. 'Kriieeett...' Melongokan kepala kuningnya, yang langsung disambut suara Ibu habeneronya.

"Masuklah jangan seperti pencuri!"

Yang pertama kali didapatinya ketika memasuki kamar itu adalah ibunya yang sedang

mengemasi beberapa barang, dan tentu saja Hinata yang sedang mendekap Ryuki. Wajah Hinata cerah sekali, terasa sangat lama wajah itu tak ia lihat, padahal baru kemarin ia tidak bertemu Hinata.

"Ha-hai gendut." Ucapnya canggung, tetapi masih berusaha santai dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Padahal semalaman kepala kuningnya itu dipenuhi bayangan wanita yang saat ini terlihat sebal, namun enggan menanggapi dengan teriakan seperti biasanya, karena tidak mau mengagetkan makhluk yang tidur didekapanya itu.

Canggung, Naruto memilih mendekati _kaasan_ya yang berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang Hinata.

"Naruto... jangan ganggu Hinata," Ucap Kushina yang melihat Naruto mendekatinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyapa"

"_Kaasan _dengar kau mengejeknya!, dan kenapa kau sangat terlambat menjemput kami?ha!? Kau pikir ini jam berapa!" Omel Kushina.

"Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran lagi _kaasan_" Jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Kau memang selalu begitu, yasudahlah bagaimana kalau kau menggendong putramu?, kau tau wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu" Tawar Kushina yang sudah selesai merapikan barang bawaanya.

Naruto yang tidak berani menatap Hinata dan bayinya memilih diam, dan melirik sekilas pada bayi didekapan Hinata.

"Nanti saja dirumah, sekarang ayo cepat pulang_."_

"Jangan! kau tidak boleh menyentuh Ryuki!" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya Naruto!"

Menoleh dan terpaksa menatap Hinata, "Aku juga tidak mau menggendongnya! bau ompol, menjijikan!" Cibir Naruto. "Biar kau saja yang bau ompol sendirian!".

Hinata membuka mulutnya, tampak akan menjawab Naruto.

"Narutoo...Hinata! hentikan!" dan Kushina menghentikan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kalian sudah menjadi orang tua." Omel Kushina serius, sementara Naruto mendekapan kedua tanganya didada berpaling keluar jendela.

"Daripada kalian terus bertengkar disini, ayo kita pulang!, menalukan saja", Ucap Kushina tegas, "Bawa tas itu Naruto, kau keluarlah dulu. Biar _Kaasan _dan Hinata menyusul."

"Dari dulu selalu merepotkan" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Kau sudah berani membantah _kaasan?_" Hardik Kushina melirik tajam Naruto.

"Eh!" Kaget dengan wajah konyolnya, "Tidak-tidak...baiklah aku mengerti."

Tanpa diperintah duakali Naruto bergegas mengambil dua tas berisi pakaian Hinata dan bayinya, lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Kushina dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah milik Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala menghiasi jalanan yang yang tak pernah sepi itu.

Mobil berisi Naruto, Kushina dan Hinata beserta bayinya itu berjalan lambat, tentu saja ini bukan kebiasaan Naruto yang suka kebut-kebutan. Melainkan Kushina yang sedari tadi tidak hentinya memarahi Naruto jika mobil melaju sedikit cepat.

"Kapan sampainya ya... rasanya seperti perjalanan ke pulau bali waktu itu", Geruto Naruto yang tetap fokus menatap kedepan, sembari menyetir mobilnya.

"Yang penting sampai Naruto, aku tidak mau cucuku menangis ketakutan karena kau menyetir dengan tidak hati-hati!" Ucap Kushina yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Bukankah dia seorang pria? seorang pria sejati tidak takut ngebut sepertiku _kaasan." _Jawab Naruto.

Bletak! "Kau bodoh Naruto! dia bayi!" Kushina memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aww! _kaasan _sakit!" Menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang panas, Hinata hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Jangan memukulku seenaknya begitu, kebiasaan buruk _Kaasan, _aku kan sedang menyetir." Protes Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Ahhahahahaha... maaf maaf Naruto" Kushina mengusap-usap kepala kuning jabrik itu dan meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana kalau tadi aku kehilangan keseimbangan _kaasan_?"

"Ah tidak akan, _kaasan _kan tau mana yang berbahaya dan tidak" Ucapnya ngawur.

"Sok tau" Cibir Naruto sebal..

"Hiik...ooeeek..." Ryuki bangun dan menangis, mungkin sedikit kaget dengan suara Kushina dan Naruto.

"Ssh...cup..cup..sayang..." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ryuki dengan mendekap dan menggoyangkan tubuh kecil itu.

"Hei... kau bangun cucuku yang manis?, maaf membangunkanmu..." Kata Kushina menengok kekursi belakang dimana ada Hinata dan cucunya, lalu mengusap pelan kepala kuningnya, mirip Naruto.

Sementara Naruto melirik melalui kaca didepanya, mencuri-curi pandang wajah Hinata sedari tadi, juga berharap sedikit saja melihat wajah bayi yang disebut Minato dan Kushina mirip denganya. Namun sayang, Hinata mendekapnya terus, dan selalu saja topi bayi beserta selimut itu semakin menghalangi bagaimana indahnya wajah Ryuki putranya.

Ryuki masih menangis dengan mata terpejam khas seorang bayi, padahal Hinata sudah mencoba menenangkanya.

"Mungkin dia haus Hinata?", Kata Kushina yang memutar duduknya lagi demi menyentuh Ryuki yang masih menangis. "Biarkan dia minum, bayi memang begitu"

Apa? minum? maksud Kushina, Hinata harus menyusui Ryuki? sementara ada Naruto didepanya? oh _come on_ Kushina... tidak mungkin sang _hime_ akan mau.

Tapi ini demi sang pangeran kecil, Hinata menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyusui Ryuki. Masih belum terbiasa dengan bayinya Hinata masih kikuk menyusui tanpa bantuan Kushina, karena Kushina duduk didepan terpaksa Hinata berusaha sendiri menyusui Ryuki, yah walau Kushina sudah mengarahkan tetap saja masih sulit bagi Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudian Ryuki berhenti menangis, Hinata berhasil menyusui Ryuki tanpa bantuan Kushina yang memegangi Ryuki, Kushina hanya mengarahkan. Dengan wajah imutnya Ryuki minum Asinya dengan tenang.

Naruto diam-diam pipinya memerah melirik Hinata lagi dari kaca diatasnya, melihat Hinata yang menyusui Ryuki, tidak apa-apa bukan? toh Hinata adalah istrinya yang sah, bahkan jika menyentuhnya tidak ada yang boleh melarangnya pikir Naruto.

"Kau lihat apa Naruto!" Bentak Kushina yang menangkap basah _safir _indah Naruto melihat Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang tidak menyadari sedari tadi dilirik Naruto mendesis pelan.

"Dasar mesum!" Kata Hinata membenarkan selimut Ryuki untuk menghalangi pandangan Naruto kedadanya.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa, kau terlalu percaya diri dasar manja." Cibir Naruto,

"Biar saja! daripada mesum!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak nanti jahitanmu lepas," masih mengejek Hinata.

"Siapa yang dijahit?! jangan sok tau! pirang jelek!"

"Heii... sudahlah, apa tidak bisa kalian ini rukun? Ryuki-_chan _tidak mungkin dibesarkan dikeadaan yang seperti ini kan?" Ucap Kushina yang lagi-lagi harus menjadi penengah.

Enggan meladeni Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang enggan meladeni Hinata mereka memilih diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan tak berapa lama mobil mewah itu memasuki halaman luas kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu masuk rumahnya, dan beberapa penjaga menghampiri mobil itu, membuka pintu mobil dan mereka bertiga keluar dari dalamnya. Lalu bergegas masuk, beberapa _maid _menawarkan diri untuk menggendong bayi Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak dan memilih menggendong putranya yang beberapa jam lalu tak ingin ia sentuh. Naruto langsung melenggang ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah jengkel andalanya.

"Naruto bawa Ryuki keatas, bantu Hinata me-"

"Tidak usah _kaasan _aku bisa sendiri." Kata Hinata, menolak bayinya dibawa Naruto.

"Yasudahlah... kau memang cepat belajar Hinata."

Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar _kaasan_ya semakin sebal ketika mendengar Hinata benar-benar tidak menginkan bayinya disentuh Naruto. Dan jangan salahkan Naruto jika mulai hari ini dia akan membenci Hinata lagi.

Meneruskan niat sebelumnya yaitu masuk kamar dan kembali tidur, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan dua wanita yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Dan seperti dugaan Naruto, Kushina dan Hinata kembali mengacuhkanya. 'Menyebalkan!'

"Besok rekan-rekan _tousan _dan teman _kaasan _akan mengunjungimu Hinata, ingin melihat bayi tampan ini" Kata Kushina mencubit lembut pipi kemerahan milik Ryuki. "Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, bawa Ryuki masuk kamar, kau yakin bisa sendiri?"

"Baik _Kaasan _terima kasih, sepertinya masih ada sedikit tenaga untuk naik keatas." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang selalu diberikan kepada siapapun, kecuali Naruto.

"Iya sudah, nanti _kaasan _akan menyusulmu." Kata Kushina.

.

.

.

"Ooeeekk...oooeekk...nnnn...nnooeeekk..." Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari, di saat suara yang mulai tidak asing ditelinga Naruto itu kembali mengusik tidurnya dimalam ini, mungkin sudah lebih dari tiga kali pria pemilik rambut model _spike_ itu terbangun. Dan selalu terbangun setiap malam selama beberapa hari ini setelah datangnya Ryuki.

Berguling kekiri dan kekanan, tengkurap lalu terlentang lagi, menutup telinga dengan bantal besarnya, berganti bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya, tidak! semua itu tidak membantu pemuda _blonde _itu tidak mendengar lagi tangis Ryuki yang setiap jam mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aaaarrrghh! berisik sekali!" decihnya, sembari meremas rambut kuningnya frustasi. Tidak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan Hinata, hanya membuat bayinya diam saja tidak bisa. Kan bisa ia berikan balon, permen atau gula kapas seperti difilm-film yang pernah Naruto lihat itu. Setaunya anak kecil akan diam jika diberi salah satunya, tapi Ryuki itu kan masih bayi pikirnya. Daripada dia berfikir hal yang tak masuk akal, lebih baik jika dia melabrak Hinata secara langsung, agar Ryuki kembali diam.

Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan _piyama_ berwarna _silver_ miliknya, berjalan kekamar Hinata yang berdampingan dengan kamarnya, wajahnya kesal. Lalu menggedor pintu berwarna putih itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hoe Hinata! berisik sekali!" Ucapnya bersungut-sungut, 'Brak! brak!' "Wooe! bayimu bisa diam tidak! berisik ttbayo!" Teriak Naruto dari luar, "Aku mau tidur!"

Sementara Hinata yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Ryuki memandang pintunya dengan kesal, bagaimana tidak? sudah sangat lelah tubuhnya, lelah hatinya. Kini malah Naruto menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan keras, seperti mau menangis saja rasanya.

Hinata berfikir seandainya kemarin-kemarin dia menerima tawaran Kushina untuk mengambil pengasuh bayi selama Kushina menemani Minato ke Sunagakure, mungkin dirinya tidak akan selelah ini. Sungguh sayang, sifat keras kepala dan percaya pada diri sendirinya malah membuatnya kerepotan seperti ini.

"Ssstt... sayang tolong berhentilah menangis, aku mohon..." Ucap Hinata, mencium mulut mungil yang terbuka karena menangis itu.

"Hinata! ayolah jangan biarkan anakmu menangis!" Teriak Naruto dari luar, "Kau tau aku sangat mengantuk!", sungguh tega sekali Naruto itu. Padahal beberapa yang bulan lalu sifatnya sudah tak sekejam dulu, tapi mengapa sikapnya kembali kasar dan menyebalkan seperti itu?! batin Hinata kesal.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya diam Naruto! jika memang kau terganggu kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja diapatemenmu ha?!" Bentak Hinata sudah tida dapat dia bendung lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengusirku! kau pikir ini rumah siapa?!" Balas Naruto dari balik pintu kamar Hinata, wajah emosi konyolnya terlihat lucu.

Sedangkan Hinata tidak merespon, mengabaikan suami kuningnya yang semakin menyebalkan. Hinata masih sibuk dengan Ryuki, berusaha menyusuinya tapi Ryuki menolak, malah memilih terus menangis. "Ssshht...Lord Ryuki Namikaze yang tampan, kasihanilah _kaasan_mu ini nak..jangan nakal" Ucap Hinata lirih sembari mengelus-elus pipi yang semakin memerah karena menangis itu.

Menempelkan dengan lembut hidungnya ke hidung bayinya, "Apa yang kau inginkan sayang? _kaasan _mencintaimu, _kaasan _menyayangimu...kumohon Ryuki berhentilah menangis." Ucap Hinata lagi, berharap Ryuki mengerti. Naruto yang merasa tidak dianggap Hinata berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan kamar Hinata begitu saja.

Kembali mencoba menyusui Ryuki, memperlakukanya dengan lembut. Beberapa hari ini semakin sering berinteraksi dengan Ryuki, membuat perasaan Hinata sebagai seorang ibu semakin kuat. Ibu baru berambut _indigo _itu sangat lembut memperlakukan Ryuki, teramat sangat mencintai Ryuki, anak yang dilahirkanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ryuki kembali tenang, pasca Naruto menggedor pintunya. dengan imut dan wajah tanpa dosa Ryuki menyusu pada Hinata. Hinata memeluknya dengan hangat, memberi perlindungan senyaman mungkin, mendekap seakan tidak mau bayi yang masih lemah itu terluka sedikitpun walau hanya karena dihinggapi nyamuk.

"Eh...kau diam karena mendengar teriakan Naruto? apa itu artinya kau takut pada _tousan_mu yang menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Hinata pada Ryuki yang menyipitkan kedua iris _safir_nya yang mungil itu mulai mengantuk. "Jangan takut, dia itu hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahanya. Bahkan kau tau kan sayang? dia tidak ada diantara kita saat kau berjuang untuk melihat dunia ini?" Ucap Hinata mengingat kejadian itu.

Sekarang tidurlah sayang, _kaasan _akan menjagamu, jangan takut pada Naruto yang menyebalkan itu." Ucap Hinata.

Seperti mengerti dan merespon ucapan Hinata Ryuki tersenyum dalam tidurnya, senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan apa maksudnya oleh Hinata, namun seperti senyum yang melukiskan kelicikan, senyum yang seakan berkata 'Lihat saja nanti _kaasan _dan _tousan, _aku akan membuat kalian berdua saling mencintai, dengan begitu aku bisa hidup dengan kasih sayang yang penuh dari kalian'.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto masih tertidur dikamarnya, setelah semalaman terganggu oleh tangisan Ryuki, akhirnya pukul 4 pagi tadi dia bisa kembali tidur sampai sekarang pukul 09.00, dan walau Ryuki menangis lagi dia sudah tidur nyenyak tidak mendengar suara yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Dan lagi pula ini hari sabtu, jadi Naruto bisa tidur sampai siang karena tidak harus pergi kuliah.

"Oooeeeekkkk! oeeekk... ooeek! Oh _god _bayi itu kembali menangis dengan keras, sampai membangunkan pria dewasa _duplikat_nya ini.

"Aaaarrrghhh... dasar anak rubah!" decaknya kesal.

"Ooeeekkk...ooeekkk..." Masih terus menangis dengan kencang, sementara Naruto sudah benar-benar marah.

Bangun dan duduk dikasurnya, menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya, tidak sabar lagi Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kekamar Hinata berniat melakukan apa saja agar bayi itu diam. Menyumpal mulutnya mungkin, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, ah itu terlalu kejam dan sadis.

"Hinata bisakah kau-!" Membuka kamar Hinata dengan kasar, menghentikan teguranya saat _safir_nya tidak menemukan wanita bermanik _amethyst_ itu disudut manapun.

Yang dia temukan adalah bayi yang sedang menangis diatas ranjang bersprei hijau itu.

'Bagus dia sendirian, itu artinya dia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja pada bayi nakal itu' batin Naruto.

Ryuki masih menangis dengan lantang, "Ryuki-_chan_ sabarlah _kaasan _sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap Hinata dari dalam kamar mandinya.

Naruto sempat terkejut oleh suara Hinata, tapi mendengar suara gemricik air bisa dipastikan Hinata akan sedikit lama berada didalam kamar mandi.

Mendekati bayi yang sedang sendirian diranjang itu, lebih dekat Naruto melihat putranya itu menangis, kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai dan kedua pasang kakinya menendang-nendang tak beraturan.

Sepasang _safir_ Naruto membulat sempurnya, rambut _blonde _seperti miliknya yang pertama kali dia lihat pada bayi itu, lalu iris sebiru langit yang sedikit tertutup karena si empunya sedang menangis, tetapi itu tidak luput dari sepasang _safir _dewasa yang kini menatapnya. Benar-benar mirip denganya, dan bibir mungil itu bibir yang sama dengan Hinata, kulitnya juga putih seperti Hinata.

Seketika amarah pada dada Naruto hilang entah kemana, tergantikan oleh hujan salju yang mendinginkan dadanya melihat betapa lucunya Ryuki itu, betapa bodohnya dia yang sedari kemarin sebal karena makhluk kecil dihadapanya ini mengeluarkan tangis yang begitu menyakiti telinganya. Dan sungguh, dirinya sebenarnya tidak pernah membenci bayi ini, sejak dia dilahirkan didunia ini bukankah Naruto ingin sekali melihatnya? tapi Hinata melarang, dan saat itu juga Naruto kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan Hinata dan bayinya lagi. Namun nyatanya ikatan anak dan ayah itu tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Duduk ditepi ranjang, tanganya terulur menyentuh pipi gembil yang kemerahan itu, menyunggingkan senyuman yang cerah khas Namikaze Naruto,

"Hei anak kecil, kucing manis kenapa kau selalu menangis ha?" Ucap Naruto memainkan jari telunjuknya dihidung mungil Ryuki.

"Hei... berhentilah menangis kucing manis, kau tau kau lucu sekali" Ucap Naruto lagi, jari telunjuknya kini ia main-mainkan dibibir Ryuki, dan disambut Ryuki dengan menyambar-nyambar jari Naruto, mungkin Ryuki kira itu adalah Hinata yang sedang menyusuinya, naluri bayi.

"Hahaha...kau membuka mulut, kau kira jariku ini _nip_-, eh Hinata?" pipinya memerah, tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, karena menurutnya hal itu terlalu _vulgar_ untuk pendengaran Ryuki yang masih sangat polos.

Sementara didalam kamar mandi Hinata sedikit heran, suara tangisan Ryuki tidak terdengar lagi. 'mungkin dia ketiduran lagi, dasar bayi yang menggemaskan' pikir Hinata, meneruskan mandinya.

"Ne? kau diam? kau suka bermain denganku Ryuki_-chan_?" Kata Naruto, "Ayo kugendong, tapi jangan ngompol ya? tidak lucu jika pria tampan sepertiku bau ompol kan? hehehehe", Naruto nyengir senang, lalu tanganya menggapai tubuh Ryuki beserta selimutnya, berusaha menggendong Ryuki sebisanya.

Walau tidak pernah punya pengalaman sedikitpun soal mengendong bayi, Naruto berusaha menyentuhnya dengan selembut mungkin, lagi-lagi hanyalah _insting_ seorang ayah yang menuntunya.

Setelah berhasil memindahkan Ryuki dari _bed _ketanganya Naruto tersenyum senang, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ryuki, menghirup aroma Ryuki, minyak telon dan bedak _lavender _yang harum.

"Waaahh... kau wangi sekali, tampan dan wangi persis sepertiku kan kucing kecil?" Lalu menempelkan hidungnya dipipi kiri Ryuki, menghirup aroma khas _baby_ Ryuki.

"Pipimu benar-benar halus ya... seperti pipi Hinata hehe, kau kucing yang sangat manis", Oh kejadian itu sudah sangat lama Naruto, dan kau masih mengingat betapa halusnya pipi Hinata? benarkah saat itu kau benar-benar mabuk?, Cengiranya kembali mengembang indah menikmati kelucuan Ryuki.

"NARUUTOOOOO!" Entah kapan keluarnya dari kamar mandi, makhluk _indigo_ itu sudah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamar mandinya, _amethyst_nya menatap Naruto tajam, wajah dan gerak tubuhnya yang biasanya halus itu kini tampak menyeramkan, mirip dengan Hiashi dan Neji dimata Naruto yang kini membulat karena terkejut.

"Hi-hinata?" Glek! Susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, antara kaget dan terkesiap oleh penampilan Hinata.

Melangkah dengan pasti kearah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Ryuki, bersiap merebut Ryuki dari tangan Naruto. Tidak perduli penampilanya kini mengundang naluri kelelakian Naruto terusik, rambut _indigo _yang basah, tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk ungu sebatas dada dan pahanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kucing ha!" Teriaknya didepan Naruto, "Dan kembalikan putraku! jangan menyentuhnya Naruto!" berusaha mengambil Ryuki dari gendongan Naruto, namun Naruto tetap menahan Ryuki.

"Kau ini kenapa?!, aku hanya berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis!" Kata Naruto mempertahankan Ryuki.

"Tidak boleh! berikan Ryuki padaku dasar rubah jelek!"

"Aku hanya ingin menggendongnya! apa salahnya ha?!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Teriak Hinata menarik-narik Ryuki dari dekapan Naruto, sementara Ryuki malah tersenyum lebar tubuhnya terguncang kesana kemari dan mendengar kedua orang tuanya berebut dirinya.

Masih terjadi perebutan bayi secara sengit antara Naruto dan Hinata, sekali Ryuki berada didekapan Naruto, lalu ketangan Hinata, lalu ketangan Naruto lagi, kemudian ditangan Hinata lagi, handuknya mulai longgar karena kegiatan rebut merebut itu, dan 'plaash' handuk ungu itu sukses melorot dari tubuh Hinata, satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya.

"Uwaaaahh..." Naruto melongo, mengagumi keindahan didepan matanya.

Waktu terasa berhenti berputar bagi keduanya, Naruto dengan kekagumanya, Hinata dengan keterkejutanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Hinata _histeris, _sadar satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya itu terlepas begitu saja dibawah kakinya. Sontak tanganya melepaskan Ryuki begitu saja ditangan Naruto dan menutupi sebisanya bagian tubuhnya yang tidak boleh dilihat siapapun, dan dengan cepat menyambar selimut untuk menutupinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto! pergi! cepat pergi!" Teriak Hinata, memejamkan matanya malu.

"A...eh..." Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang mimisan dengan punggung tanganya, lalu dengan cepat berlari membawa Ryuki bersamanya.

"Narutooo! dasar rubah jelek! kurang ajaar" Teriak Hinata pada Naruto yang membawa Ryuki keluar, dirinya malu semalu malunya, kalau boleh, sekarang ini Hinata ingin mengubur dirinya sedalam-dalamnya agar tidak bertemu Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

Duduk dikursi taman belakang rumah yang hijau dan sejuk, Naruto menimang-nimang Ryuki yang tak berhenti tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terus menggodanya.

"Hahaha...kau lihat wajah _kaasan_mu yang lucu tadi?" Ucap Naruto pada bayinya.

"Naa...aauuh.." Seolah menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto Ryuki memandang _safir_ Naruto.

"Ahahaha apa? ya kau juga menganggap _kaasan_mu itu manis?" Tanya Naruto, mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba memahami maksud Ryuki yang hanya 'haa..auuh...aaiih' sejak tadi.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda?" Sapa dua orang _maid_ yang entah dari mana datangnya, lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Ryuki, niatnya hanya menyapa. Tapi ternyata pesona sang Namikaze kecil membuat keduanya mendekat ingin melihat dari dekat.

"Iya selamat pagi," Cengirnya ramah pada dua orang berseragam sama itu, yang diketahui bernama Ayame dan Tayuya.

"Waaah...tuan muda sedang bersama tuan muda Lord Ryuki," Ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Waaahhh... tampan sekali bayi tuan muda," Ucap gadis berambut merah satunya.

Naruto terkekeh senang, melihat kedua _maid_nya mengagumi bayi digendonganya itu, tapi kedua _maid _itu tidak berani menyentuh bayinya. Naruto mengerti bahwa kedua orang itu ingin sekali menyentuh Ryuki.

"Kalau kalian ingin menyentuhnya tidak apa-apa," Ucap Naruto memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Be-benarkah tuan?" Tanya Ayame tidak percaya, tapi wajahnya berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja boleh," Cengirnya lagi, Naruto memang terkenal dengan keramahanya dirumah itu, tidak pernah memperlakukan para _assistan_ rumah tangganya dengan rendahan.

"Waaahh...lucunya," Ucap Tayuya membelai pipi Ryuki yang halus.

"Lord Ryuki_-kun _memang sangat mirip anda tuan muda," Ucap Ayame antusias "Mata birunya yang indah, rambut kuning ini juga seperti tuan, kalau bibirnya seperti Hinata-_san, _kulitnya juga putih seperti _kaasanya, _benar-benar tampan",

"Hahahaha... dia memang tampan sepertiku," Ujarnya percaya diri.

"Hehehe... tuan bisa saja," balas Ayame senang.

"Sayangnya pipinya tidak ada tiga garis seperti tuan muda, kalau ada sudah pasti tuan muda dan tuan Ryuki semakin mirip, bukan begitu Tayuya?" Tanya Ayame pada Tayuya yang sedari tadi tidak banyak bicara dan memilih menggoda bayi Ryuki yang tersenyum saat Tayuya menggelitik pipi gembilnya.

"Benar.." Ucap Tayuya singkat, dan kembali menggoda Ryuki yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hahaha...kalian bisa saja," Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Kalau begitu, kami mohon diri dulu tuan, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan." Ucap Ayame dan mencubit lengan Tayuya yang masih sibuk dengan Ryuki.

Berhenti menggoda Ryuki dan berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ayame, kemudian membungkuk mengikuti Ayame.

"Iya selamat bekerja." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Setelah kedua _maid_ itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, Naruto kembali memperhatikan Ryuki yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa? kau senang semua orang memanggilmu tampan?" Ucap Naruto,

"Aaah...auuuh...aaooh"

"Haa? iya aku mengerti kau lebih tampan dariku." Ucap Naruto seolah-olah Ryuki menjawab Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menengokan kepalanya kesumber suara, dan melihat Hinata segera mendekatinya.

"Sudah memakai baju rupanya?, kau lebih cantik jika seperti tadi." Ucapnya Naruto saat Hinata sudah mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!, kembalikan putraku!" Teriak Hinata, mengambil paksa Ryuki dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo melihat Hinata berhasil merebut Ryuki darinya, dan Hinata menatap tajam pada Naruto.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Maaf... kayaknya belum bisa selesain dichap 7 ini T.T, karena saya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, pengenya sih fic ini cepet ditamatin. soalnya kedepanya saya bakalan bener2 sibuk diRW(Real world). Tapi apa daya, kadang hati yang tidak nyaman itu membuat otak saya tidak bisa berfikir sama sekali. Maaf yee jadi curhat, habis bingung mau curhat kesiapa, orang2 didekatku itu aku rasa tidak ada yang peduli T.T, mereka cuma sekedar teman kerja gak lebih.

Dan dari kemarin2 ada yg nanya kenapa Hinata OOC? kan diwarn-nya emang OOC :) hehe...

Terima kasih semuanya yg udah review ya^^, saya baca semuanya. tapi blm smpt bales, karena tiap kali fic ini saya update dengan tergesa-gesa. tapi nanti klo ada waktu luang bkal bales kok...

Uh...kenapa saya jadi banyak bicara ya? entahlah... saya memang sedang butuh teman *otl.

Sudah2... sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ya :)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto hanya melongo melihat Hinata berhasil merebut Ryuki darinya, dan Hinata menatap tajam wajah Naruto.

**I Love You, Because my Little Cat**

**Story by : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, Ide pasaran.**

**...**

**I Love You, Because My Little Cat**

"A-apa?!", Ucap Hinata agak kaku, dan menunjukan wajah sebal.

"Tidak," Memalingkan wajahnya dan bersedekap, tak kalah sebal.

"Jangan coba-coba menculik Ryuki lagi dariku makhluk kuning menyebalkan!" Bentak Hinata dengan mendekap Ryuki, tak mau Ryuki disentuh Naruto lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa Hinata? Aku kan hanya ingin menimangnya, apa salahnya?"

"..." Diam dan tidak merespon, malah berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo.

"Hei..tunggu! aku belum selesai!" Ucap Naruto, namun Hinata pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Wanita aneh, kukira dulu kau sangat pendiam dan manis." Ucap Naruto pelan hampir tidak terdengar Hinata.

Dan sebelum Hinata masuk kedalam rumah seseorang menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggilnya.

"Hinata!" Teriaknya dari dalam rumah, keduanya menoleh kesumber suara.

Setelah beberapa detik munculah gadis bersurai merah muda panjang dengan cengiranya yang ceria. Menghampiri Hinata dengan berlari kecil.

"Sakura", Hinata tersenyum pada sahabat baiknya yang beberapa bulan ini tidak ia temui lagi, karena Sakura kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Sunagakure. Ditanganya membawa sebuah bungkusan entah apa itu.

"Aaaah...aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata, maaf baru mengunjungimu," Sakura memeluk Hinata menumpahkan rasa rindu yang hampir tiga bulan itu, dan hampir lupa bahwa Hinata kini sedang menggendong bayinya.

"Ini pasti putramu yang kau ceritakan itu kan?, tampan sekali, aku ingin menggendongnya..." Rengek Sakura.

"Tentu saja tampan, dan untuk sekarang kau tidak boleh menggendongnya, badanya masih terlalu lemah," Jawab Hinata, dibalas Sakura dengan memajukan bibirnya kecewa.

"Baiklah... tapi beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menggendongnya" Jawab Sakura, "Oh ya namanya siapa Hinata?"

"Huum, boleh saja" Jawab Hinata, "Uhm dan namanya **Lord Ryuki Namikaze**," Jawab Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Nama yang keren...siapa yang memberikan nama itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, jari lentiknya ia main-mainkan dihidung Ryuki. Yang direspon Ryuki dengan menggeliat geli, Sakura tampak sangat menyukai tingkah lucu Ryuki.

"Tentu saja Minato _tousan _dan Kushina _kaasan,_" Jawab Hinata lagi.

Naruto yang masih berdiri ditaman berniat masuk rumah, tentu saja harus melewati dua orang wanita yang sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda itu, tidak enak canggung. Apalagi dia belum mengenal Sakura dengan akrab.

Terpaksa Naruto memutuskan untuk mengganggu dan mendekati dua sahabat yang sedang temu kangen itu.

"Eh Sakura-_chan_?" Sapa Naruto, basa-basi.

'Sakura-_chan_?' Wajah Hinata sedikit berubah mendengar Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan suffix _chan. _Berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Sebal! eh? kenapa harus sebal?

"Halo Naruto? selamat siang," Ucap Sakura ramah, "Maaf aku masuk begitu saja kedalam rumahmu, aku sudah mencoba menelphone, tapi Hinata tidak menjawab, dan penjagamu mengijinkan aku masuk," Ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak karena seakan dia masuk rumah itu sembarangan.

"Oohh... tidak masalah, lagi pula kau kan teman Hinata," Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan mengobrolnya, aku harus masuk, heheh...".

"Terima kasih Naruto.." Ucap Sakura ramah, lalu Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura... sebaiknya kita juga masuk kamar, aku harus menyusui Ryuki_-chan_" Ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku boleh mengangkatnya kan?"

"Iya boleh Sakura_-chan_.."

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya dan bersiap menyusui Ryuki, diikuti Sakura yang langsung naik ke_bed _besar milik Hinata dan tengkurap menyamankan dirinya. Setelah sebelumnya meletakan bungkusan yang ternyata berisi baju bayi dan perlengkapan lain yang ia beli dari Sunagakure disampingnya.

"Hinata? kulihat kau tadi bersama Naruto ditaman?" Tanyanya antusias, "apa kalian sudah baikan?"

"Maksudmu baikan?, aku tadi hanya mengambil Ryuki darinya."

"Iyaa.. maksudku sudah memaafkan Naruto, aku lihat kalian merawat Ryuki berdua?"

"Tidak, dia berusaha menculik Ryuki." Kata Hinata yang sudah menyusui Ryuki.

"Ha?! buat apa hal macam itu?, kau bercanda, lagipula bukankah kalian tinggal bersama sudah cukup lama?, kenapa harus diculik" Tanya Sakura lagi, lebih antusias

"Tidak tahu, dia mencoba menggendong Ryuki bersamanya,"

"Memangnya kenapa? dia juga orang tuanya? bukankah itu bagus, artinya dia sudah menerima Ryuki,"

"Itu dia, kenapa sewaktu masih didalam kandungan dia tidak mau mengakuinya, bahkan saat aku melahirkan dia tidak datang, dan sekarang tiba-tiba ingin dekat dengan Ryuki, menyebalkan!" Cerita Hinata pada Sakura,

"Hhh... kenapa tidak ambil _positif_nya saja?"

"Apanya yang positif Sakura?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti, "Bahkan selama aku tinggal dirumah ini, Naruto selalu menggangguku, membuatku setiap hari marah dan sebal padanya, kau tau dia selalu memanggilku gendut, kau tau dia manja sekali, kau tau..kau tau.." Panjang lebar Hinata bercerita soal Naruto kepada Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya senyum-senyum mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya Naruto itu menyebalkan!" Lanjut Hinata memajukan bibirnya sebal mengingat Naruto.

"Aaaa...emm.." _Emerald_ Sakura mengerling menggoda Hinata, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu Sakura?" Gugup menerima pandangan aneh dari Sakura.

"Kau tau? cinta itu datang karena terbiasa, maksudku kau terbiasa bertemu denganya dan mungkin saja Naruto mulai menyukaimu ,dan kau juga menyukainya." Ucap Sakura yakin.

"Ah! pernyataan macam apa itu Sakura? tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria yang sudah menghancurkan masa depanku?"

"Hei dengarlah.." Sakura mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata. "Tuhan punya rencana untuk dirimu , yakinlah..Tuhan pasti menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih indah dan membahagiakan dari pada sesuatu yang kau sebut masa depan indah itu, dan jika kau iklhas menerima semua ini, kau akan mengerti, bahwa...masa depanmu adalah Ryuki." Ucap Sakura mencoba menyemangati Hinata.

"Aku melihatmu bahagia saat ini, bersama Ryuki dan Naruto yang menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan itu?" Kata Sakura, "Dan kurasa walau begitu, kau tidak pernah menangis lagi kan?" Tanya Sakura, dan Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar kan Hinata? kau tidak pernah bersedih lagi? walau tinggal bersama Naruto yang menyebalkan? tapi hatimu bahagia ?" Ucap Sakura seperti peramal yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata, walau tak dipungkiri semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya.

Masih terbengong dengan semua ucapan Sakura, Hinata membenarkan semuanya dalam hati, heran darimana Sakura belajar menyelami hati seseorang. Memang selama ini ia tidak pernah akur dengan Naruto, tetapi semua yang dilakukan Naruto itu tidak pernah membuatnya menangis lagi. Walaupun semuanya begitu menyebalkan, tapi itu terasa... Hinata tidak dapat mendeskripsikanya. Pokoknya semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar, dan kebencian besar untuk Naruto dulu itu kini hanyalah tersisa kebencian kecil yang biasa ia sebut 'menyebalkan'

"Hei? kenapa diam? lihat Ryuki_-kun _sudah tidur." Ucap Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

" ..tidak," Tergagap dan tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu dengan perlakuan selembut mungkin, Hinata membaringkan Ryuki dikasurnya yang empuk.

"Jadi bagaimana? apa benar kau masih membenci Naruto?" Lanjut Sakura lagi.

"A-aku aku tidak tahu Sakura_-chan _..." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hatinya, perasaanya terhadap Naruto.

"Apa tidak adakah perasaan yang ehem?" Goda Sakura lagi, yang langsung sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Tidak akan! bahkan aku sangat membencinya," Masih berusaha mengelak,

"Benarkah? kau tau benci dan cinta itu beda tipis?"

"Tidak! tidak tau dan tidak mungkin!"

"Hinata? kau menyadari tidak kalau Ryuki_-kun _itu sangat mirip Naruto?, lihat matanya sangat indah, rambutnya juga kuning?"

"Memang, lalu kenapa?"

"Hahaha...tidak, kalau dilihat-lihat Naruto itu juga tampan,"

"Memang, eh kenapa kau jadi membicarakan si kuning itu?, kau naksir?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek,

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?, dan siapa yang sedari tadi membicarakan Naruto? bukanya kau sendiri?"

"Ti-tidak apa2" Hinata tersentak, tergagap, walau tidak terlalu mencolok. "Dan tadi hanya menceritakan betapa menyebalkanya dia,"

"Benarkah? kau tidak apa-apa?" Selidik Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, membuat Hinata semakin tergagap.

"Be-benar, la-lagipula...apa ma-masalahnya buatku?"

"Hahaha... kau kenapa jadi gugup begitu? aku hanya bercanda

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa kalu Sakura mau dengan Naruto."

"Dan menjadi ibu tiri untuk Ryuki-kun? haha?" "Tidak-tidak... seharusnya memang kau saja dan Naruto yg menjadi orang tuanya? kurasa Naruto sebenarnya baik, kalian cocok" Sakura nyengir menggoda Hinata.

"Aahh Sakura..."

"Hihi kenapa malu begitu?"

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Naruto menghabiskan harinya seperti hari-hari minggu biasa, Naruto menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bermain _playstation_ dengan Sasuke dikamarnya.

"Yes! Kali ini kau kalah Dobe!" Lirik manik _obsidian _milik Sasuke ke pemuda berambut _blonde _disampingnya yang tengah memajukan bibirnya.

"Aahh menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutu Naruto menyesali kekalahanya bermain game PES,"Baiklah kau ambil saja mana yang kau suka", Melemparkan satu tas kecil berisi berbagai macam miniatur pemain sepak bola dunia dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Tch! apa in? aku tidak mau rongsokan ini!" Sasuke membuangnya dipangkuan Naruto lagi.

"Lalu apa maumu? dasar Teme?"

"Kembalikan patungku yang kemarin saja"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau bilang jika aku menang bisa memlilih koleksimu yang mana saja?!"

"Tapi jangan yang itu!"

"Aku ingin yang itu...ayolah Dobe!"

"Tidak!"

"Oooeeek...oooeeekkk..."

"Ssst...diamlah Teme" Meletakan telunjuk kanan dibibirnya memberikan kode agar Sasuke diam dan ikut mendengarkan suara tangisan Ryuki.

"Ha? " Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau? itu suara bayi Hinata." Kata Naruto, "Kau belum pernah melihatnya kan?"

"Belum!"

"Kau mau melihatnya tidak? banyak yang mengatakan wajahnya tampan sepertiku" Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Oh ya? boleh saja!"

"Baiklah... aku tau kalau sekarang ini jam Hinata mandi, sebentar lagi pasti meninggalkan bayinya sendirian ditempat tidur, dan saat itu aku akan membawa bayinya kemari" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Bodoh! kau bahkan hafal jadwal Hinata mandi? kau mengintipnya? dan Kau mau menculik bayinya?"

"Enak saja! buat apa aku melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu?"

"Bahkan kau melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikan daripada mengintipnya?"

"Sudahlah...jangan mengingatkanku hal memalukan seperti itu," Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya sebal. "Hinata melarangku dekat-dekat dengan bayinya,"

"Itu karena kau terlalu terlihat bodoh, mungkin Hinata tidak mau bayinya dekat-dekat dengan orang bodoh"

"Jangan bilang begitu! dasar Teme!"

"Hn" Malas menanggapi Naruto, memilih me_restart _game yang sudah selesai itu.

"Sudah diamlah, aku akan mengambilnya sekarang." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kekamar Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian didepan monitor besarnya yang masih menyisakan gambar _game PES_.

Setelah berada didepan kamar Hinata, Naruto dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang jarang dikunci, dan benar saja kini dengan mudah Naruto masuk dan mengendap-endap kekamar yang lumayan luas itu. Mendengar suara gebyuran air dan senandung lirih dari dalam kamar mandi, sudah dipastikan Hinata mandi seperti dugaan Naruto.

Pelan-pelan mendekati _box _bayi yang berada disamping tempat tidur Hinata, dan tersenyum lebar ketika dilihatnya Ryuki sedang terjaga sendirian, bergerak-gerak selayaknya bayi sambil memasukan jempol kanan imutnya kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Hei...rubah kecil, selamat siang? lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu? kau terlihat lebih besar?" Sapa Naruto pada Ryuki yang hari itu memakai stelan singlet dan celana biru langit,

"Ayo ikut denganku sebentar, ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu, " Lalu dengan pelan-pelan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Ryuki dan menimangnya sebentar.

"Ayo jagoan kecil, kita berkenalan dengan paman Sasuke, si pantat ayam yang tingkat ketampananya nomor dua setelahku..hehe...jangan menangis ya, nanti aku bisa dimarahi _kaasan_mu yang seksi itu," Kata Naruto pada Ryuki, disambut dengan tawa lebar tanpa suara Ryuki, karena mendengar suara Naruto saja sudah membuat hati Ryuki senang.

Setelah berhasil membawa Ryuki dari kamar Hinata Naruto membawa Ryuki kekamarnya.

"Sasuke Teme?!" Mengagetkan Sasuke yang ternyata tidak jadi bermain PS lagi, malahan sedang memilah-milah mainan ditas kecil Naruto yang dibuangnya tadi.

"Hei! ini dia bayi Hinata, lihatlah.." Kata Naruto yang membawa Ryuki beserta selimutnya, duduk disamping Sasuke dengan Ryuki digendonganya.

Iris _Onyx _pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menatap Ryuki, tersenyum tipis dan melirik Naruto sebentar.

"Hn? dia lebih tampan darimu bodoh!" Komentar yang tidak diharapkan Naruto.

"Hee!" Naruto kaget dengan wajah konyolnya, "Bicara apa kau? jelas-jelas dia tampan sepertiku! kau tidak lihat mata dan rambutnya itu sama sepertiku?"

"Hahahah... baiklah terserah kau saja, memang kuakui perpaduan antara Hinata dan kau, hasilnya tidak buruk."

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu buatlah satu lagi teman bermain untuk putramu itu," Ucap Sasuke asal.

"Tentu saja," Tidak sadar kalimatnya barusan, "Hee! apa yang kau katakan!?" Kembali memasang wajah terkejut dan konyolnya.

"Hahahaha... cukup tau saja," Sasuke memasang wajah sinisnya.

"Jauhkan otak mesumu itu Sasuke, jangan sampai Ryuki_-kun_ mengikutimu."

"Kau yang mesum Dobe."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau meladenimu!, lebih baik fotokan aku dengan Ryuki, mau aku bagikan di_path _dan blogku_." _Ucap Naruto, merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikan ponsel pintar itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hh... merepotkan!" Mendengus malas walau akhirnya menerima dengan berat hati permintaan sahabat Dobenya.

"Ayo senyum Ryuki_-chan,_" Naruto mensejajarkan wajah Ryuki dengan wajahnya, dan seperti mengerti kata-kata Naruto, Ryuki senyum lebar tampak senang.

'Ckraap' Satu foto berhasil di_capture_ Sasuke,

"Mana hasilnya?"

"..." Menunjukan foto hasil jepretanya,

Naruto tampak senang, "Wah keren... sekali, lagi Teme," Perintahnya lagi.

Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hehe... sekali lagi Teme ayolah..." Bujuk Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Sahabat Uchihanya itu tidak bisa menolak. Dan memposisikan kamera ponsel itu untuk memotret Naruto lagi.

'Ckrap'

"Sudah,"

"Bagus tidak hasilnya?" Sambil melihat hasil fotonya "Ah tapi ada yang kurang? umm... apa yaa?" Manik _safir_nya memutar keatas bertanda sedang berfikir. "Aha! aku tau!" Ucap Naruto mengingat sesuatu,

"Apa lagi?" Tanggap Sasuke malas.

"Gendong Ryuki sebentar," Menyerahkan Ryuki ditangan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa Dobe"

"Sebentar saja, hanya kekamar Hinata."

"..." Sasuke Pasrah menerima Ryuki digendonganya, dan Naruto pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya, entah kemana.

"Kau tau _tousan_mu itu sangat menyebalkan, kuharap kau tidak sepertinya makhluk kecil." Ucap Sasuke pada Ryuki yang tenang digendonganya, sepertinya pemuda Uchiha yang dingin itu berbakat juga menjadi pengasuh bayi.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto kembali dengan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Haaah... untung Hinata belum selesai mandi," Datang dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Mengambil benda ini," Tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, dan menunjukan benda berbentuk pensil ditanganya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Uhm... ini namanya..." Mencari-cari keterangan tentang apa itu dipermukaan benda itu.

"Uhm...ini disini namanya..._eyebrow_, entahlah benda apa ini aku tidak tahu, aku ambil dari peralatan _make up _Hinata. Sepertinya ini semacam pensil penebal alis." Jawab Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Hehehe... untuk ini," Senyum Naruto licik, lalu membuka tutup benda bernama _eyebrow _itu. Lalu menggoreskan bagian pewarnanya kepipi Ryuki.

"Hei kau sudah gila! mau kau apakan bayimu!" Sasuke menarik Ryuki kesamping badanya guna menghindari Naruto.

"Hanya memberi tiga garis dipipinya agar sama denganku." Ucap Naruto, "Ayolah kurasa ini aman."

"Kau mau dibunuh Hinata?"

"Tidak akan, sebelum Hinata kemari akan ku hapus gambarnya," Terang Naruto.

"Oh...baiklah, terserah kau saja!" Mendekatkan Ryuki ke Naruto lagi.

Lalu Naruto memberikan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi Ryuki dengan _eyebrow _milik Hinata, dan hasilnya Naruto dan Ryuki kini sangat mirip.

"Hehehe..." Nyengir senang melihat karyanya jadi dengan sempurna. "Sekarang kita benar-benar mirip ya Ryuki-_chan_"

Sasuke _sweetdrop_ melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak wajar, berfikir jika beban Naruto sebegitu beratnya hingga membuatnya gila.

"He Teme? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke seperti menghawatirkanya.

"Hn? tidak, kuharap kau tidak gila sungguhan."

"Apa katamu?, aku hanya bermain dengan Ryuki."

"Iya terserah kau saja!" Lagi-lagi kalimat ketidak pedulianya itu terlontar.

"Kalau begitu fotokan lagi," Pinta Naruto yang dijawab oleh decakan malas Sasuke. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha sepertinya menjadi juru foto amatiran seperti ini? kalau bukan Naruto yang meminta mungkin sudah sejak tadi ponsel pintar itu rusak karena sudah dibanting terlebih dahulu.

Bersiap dengan pipi Ryuki yang kini sudah memiliki tiga garis dimasing pipinya, Naruto kembali mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Ryuki, "Hihi..ayo senyum Ryuki_-chan, _katakan moochii..." dan memamerkan lagi gigi putih bersihnya.

'Ckrap' Satu foto berhasil diambil.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Lumayan," Memberikan ponsel pintar itu ke Naruto.

"Wah! hebat sekali... kita benar-benar sama Ryuki_-chan_...hahaha" Tawa Naruto senang melihat hasil fotonya sesuai harapanya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan ke _kaasan.." _Ucap Naruto senang, sementara Sasuke kembali ber_sweetdrop_ menanggapi Naruto, dan beberapa kali mengeluarkan pernyataan tentang Naruto.

'Brraak!' suara pintu terbuka.

Naruto, Sasuke terkejut menoleh kearah suara, duapasang manik _safir _dan _onyx_ itu menangkap sesosok wanita berambut _indigo _panjang sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Naruto!" Hinata geram melihat Ryuki berada dalam gendongan Naruto, lalu tanpa pikir-pikir lagi Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau menculik Ryuki lagi, dasar menyebalkan!" Cerca Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam. Masih belum siap menghadapi Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Dan...aaah.." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, menyisakan pemandangan _sexy_ menurut Naruto, karena bibir Hinata terbuka membentuk huruf O, ketika melihat wajah Ryuki penuh coretan.

"Hehe...kami hanya bermain Hinata..." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau apakan wajah Ryuki!" Bentak Hinata, lalu merebut Ryuki dari Naruto.

"Ehem.." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Itachi." Kata Sasuke, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan berniat menghindari amukan Hinata, Walau tau Hinata tidak akan mengamuknya.

"Teme!" Rajuk Naruto, dengan tatapan seolah 'temani aku menghadapi Hinata'. Namun semua itu hanya harapan, dengan santai Sasuke ngeloyor begitu saja keluar kamar Naruto.

_Amethyst _itumelirik sebentar kearah Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap tajam ke Naruto.

"ooeeekk... " Ryuki menangis digendongan Hinata. Membuat Hinata melihat Ryuki sebentar lalu melihat Naruto, seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Ryuki.

"Kau membuatnya menangis," Ucap Naruto, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tatap Hinata tajam.

"Tidak ada,"

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Hinata

"Mana aku tau! Kemarikan biar aku yang menggendongnya," Pinta Naruto

"Tidak boleh!"

"Dia ingin bermain denganku, kemarikan!,"

"Ma-mana mungkin, Ryuki-_chan_ senang bersamaku, aku _kaasan_ya!"

"Lalu apa salahnya?!, aku _tou-" _Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, ragu ingin mengatakan yang seharusnya dikatakanya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Hinata, masih dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu, aku hanya ingin menggendong Ryuki. Apa salahnya?"

"Ti-tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja Ryuki-_kun"_

"Sudahlah...kemarikan, kasihan dia terus menangis."

_Amethyst_nya menatap Ryuki yang masih menangis dengan mulut mungilnya, tidak tega juga ragu.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja Hinata,"

"Tapi dia harus minum susu, dan tidur!"

"Sebentar saja, kau boleh menyusuinya setelah dia berhenti menangis,"

Sedikit berfikir, Hinata ragu. Namun apa salahnya dicoba? bukankah Naruto memang ayahnya, dan sepertinya Naruto tulus menyayangi Ryuki, dan tidak akan menyakiti Ryuki seperti ketakutanya selama ini.

Dengan ragu membiarkan Naruto merengkuh tubuh Ryuki, dan membiarkan Naruto menimang Ryuki, walau Naruto masih kaku dalam hal memenggendong bayi dimata Hinata. Tapi cukuplah untuk seorang pria sepertinya.

"Tenanglah... ini aku, bukanya sudah kubilang laki-laki tidak boleh gampang menangis?" Ucap Naruto memandang wajah merah itu menenangkan Ryuki.

Setelah beberapa menit Ryuki diam, malah menyesap jempolnya lagi. Hinata yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto begitu perhatian dengan Ryuki, dan entah aura apa yang dipancarkan Naruto saat menenangkan Ryuki hingga membuat Hinata saat itu memuji Naruto, bahwa Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa dan terlihat sangat menarik dimatanya.

"He! dia sudah berhenti menangis," Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menidurkanya sekarang, atau berdiam diri dan mengagumi ketampananku?"

'Plash' wajah seputih porselen itu memerah, "Si-siapa yang mengagumimu, aku..aku hanya, em... aku akan menidurkan Ryuki-_kun _sekarang." Mengambil begitu saja Ryuki dari tangan Naruto, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Dasar wanita aneh, kau aneh, dan kau...ah! lupakan!" Gerutu Naruto berbicara sendiri sembari melihat punggung Hinata yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganya, masuk kekamar dengan Ryuki.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali membuka folder foto didalam ponselnya dan Naruto tersenyum melihat foto-fotonya dengan Ryuki beberapa saat yang lalu, terlihat lucu menurutnya.

.

.

.

"Paman, lalu kapan paman akan membicarakan perceraian Hinata dengan Naruto?" Tanya pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata pada Hiashi yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya, tampak sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaanya.

Meletakan dokumen - dokumen itu kemeja, dan melirik sebentar kearah keponakan laki-lakinya, "Mungkin secepatnya, menunggu Minato pulang dari Sunagakure."

"Lalu apa paman akan tetap membawa Ryuki?"

"Hinata dan putranya akan tinggal bersama kita,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku mulai menyiapkan kamar baru Hinata dan Ryuki," Ucap Neji.

"Kerjakan saja jika itu memang perlu, kau kakak yang bisa diandalkan,"

"Baik paman, terima kasih." Ucap Neji tersenyum tipis, meninggalkan Hiashi yang kembali sibuk dengan berkas perusahaanya.

.

.

.

Malam kembali mengganti siang dengan gelapnya yang pekat, hujan yang sedari tadi sore turun belum juga reda. Masih menyisakan rintik yang cukup membasahi sekujur tubuh jika saja ada seseorang yang berjalan dibawahnya.

Raut wajah Hinata tampak khawatir, sedari tadi menempelkan punggung tanganya berkali-kali dikening Ryuki, mengecek suhu badan Ryuki yang sejak sore tinggi, Ryuki demam.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata, menghadapi putranya yang demam, meski begitu Hinata berusaha tidak panik. Dan menanyakan pada Kushina, yang menyarankan agar mengompres Ryuki, dan melepas selimutnya.

Tapi sudah berlembar-lembar penurun panas ia ganti, namun sang putra belum juga turun suhu badanya. Sedari tadi rewel, tidur dan kembali menangis rewel.

Melihat jam didindingnya, sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari, dan bayi berumur dua bulan itu kini bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ryuki?" Pekik Hinata, saat tubuh mungil itu semakin panas. kini Hinata benar-benar panik, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hik... eeoooeekk...nneee...oooeekk"

"Sayang... ssh..ssh, cup cup...gendong _kaasan_ ya?" Hinata mengangkat tubuh Ryuki, mendekapnya memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Ryuki. Namun Ryuki masih terus menangis.

"Sayang... _kaasan _disini tenanglah, kita kedokter ya?" Ucap Hinata lirih, mencium lembut pipi Ryuki yang panas.

Kedokter, iya Hinata harus membawa Ryuki kedokter seharusnya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri, dan kalaupun ada sopir, mereka sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Satu-satunya penghuni rumah ini yang bisa membawa mobil hanyalah Naruto, iya Naruto!

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya membawa Ryuki didekapanya yang menangis semakin keras.

Hinata mengetuk dengan gugup kamar Naruto.

'Brak! brak! brak!' "Naruto! bangun!" Hinata mulai tidak sabaran menggedor pintu Naruto.

"Naruto kumohon buka pintunya!" Hinata mulai menangis saat Ryuki menangis dengan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ryuki! kumohon jangan begini nak...," Tangis Hinata, 'Brak!brak!' "Naruto! Naruto bangun! tolong Naruto!" Teriak Hinata mulai putus asa.

'Cklek' Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, "Ada apa?" Melongokan kepalanya, dan iris birunya terbelalak mendapati Hinata berantakan.

"Ryuki sakit! cepat bawa Ryuki kerumah sakit! kumohon Naruto!" Tangis Hinata menarik-narik lengan baju Naruto.

Memegang dahi Ryuki, "Ryuki-_chan?_" Dan ikut menjadi panik ketika mengetahui kening Ryuki sangat panas.

"A-aku ambil kunci mobil dulu." Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ryuki masih menangis, Hinata berusaha menenangkan semampunya. Namun Ryuki tetap menangis, tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama Naruto kembali dengan membawa kunci mobilnya, sampai tidak peduli ia hanya pergi dengan kaus polos putih dan celana pendeknya.

"Ayo Hinata, bawa Ryuki cepat!"

"I-iya!" mereka berjalan menurun tangga rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto mendahului Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya, keduanya terburu-buru dan panik. Maklum saja mereka hanyalah sepasang pasangan muda yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, tidak didampingi siapapun disaat genting seperti itu.

Setelah mengambil mobilnya Naruto menuntun Hinata masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Naruto, dan dengan serampangan menutup pintu mobilnya, lalu berlari lagi ketempat duduknya, menstarter dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak perlu ada yang membukakan pintu gerbangnya, karena hanya dengan menekan _password_ Naruto bisa bebas keluar dari rumahnya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat.

Karena memang sudah malam dan gerimis masih turun dari langit, jalanan sedikit sepi. Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diluar batas, dan andai saja jika bukan karena ingin cepat sampai rumah sakit Hinata pasti sudah pingsan sedari tadi karena ini terlalu ugal-ugalan bagi Hinata.

Mata Naruto sesekali melihat Ryuki yang masih juga menangis, kekhawatiran tersirat diwajahnya yang biasanya ceria itu.

"Ooeeek...nnnh..aaa..ooeeekkk..."

"Ryuki kumohon... jangan begini nak.." Tangis Hinata, yang semakin membuat Naruto tidak sabaran, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Melihat dua orang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat berharga baginya itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hinata...tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Ryuki yang seakan kesakitan.

"Naruto! Ryuki kenapa?!" Tangis Hinata saat melihat tubuh Ryuki kejang, mata birunya membalik keatas hanya terlihat bagian putihnya saja.

"Ryuki!, kita akan sampai Hinata sebentar lagi!" Naruto benar-benar gugup melihat Ryuki yang seperti itu.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cepat ditengah gerimis yang juga belum reda sedari tadi, dan beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah memasuki halaman rumah sakit mewah itu.

'Blam!' Dengan kasar Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dan keluar berlari kepintu Hinata, membuka pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran dan Hinata keluar dengan membopong Ryuki.

"Cepat Hinata,!"

Keduanya berlari secepat mungkin mencari perawat, dan tentu saja dengan mudah mereka menjumpai dilorong rumah sakit.

Setelah Ryuki diserahkan keperawat lalu dibawa kedalam ruang _ICU_, Hinata berusaha menemani Ryuki tapi perawat melarangnya, akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata membiarkan Ryuki dirawat sendirian.

Pundak Hinata bergetar tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat Ryuki dibawa keruang rawat tanpa dirinya, pipi mulusnya basah oleh air suci yang sedari tadi menetes dari _amethyst_nya, dan agar tangisnya tak pecah, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan tersedu-sedu.

"Hinata..." Naruto masih dengan raut khawatirnya mendekati Hinata, tidak tau apa yang ingin pemuda pirang itu katakan yang jelas perasaanya juga sama seperti siwanita _indigo_ yang kini masih menangis.

"Narutoooh...hiks..." Tanpa disangka sebelumnya Hinata menghambur kepelukan sang Namikaze muda yang sering disebutnya 'menyebalkan'.

"Eh?!" Membulatkan iris safirnya, terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, safir itu kembali teduh. Mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan istrinya itu, tidak mau mengganggu Naruto hanya diam saat Hinata memeluknya terlalu erat, dan dada bidang yang tertutup kaus itu ikut basah oleh airmata Hinata.

"Hiks...Ryuki-kun... hiks...aku takut Naruto..."

Sebagai seorang pria yang melihat wanita yang disukainya begitu rapuh dihadapanya, perasaan Naruto bergetar. Dengan ragu kedua tangan kekar yang sedari tadi bergantung disisi badanya, kini terangkat. Ragu ingin membalas mendekap tubuh mungil yang kini masih terisak dihadapanya.

Ragu jikalau Hinata menolaknya, Namun apa salahnya mencoba? perasaanya tulus, hanya ingin menenangkan dan memberikan perasaan nyaman terhadap ibu dari anaknya ini?.

Dengan keberanianya Naruto memutuskan membalas pelukan Hinata, "Hinata...sabarlah, aku yakin Ryuki tidak akan kenapa-napa." kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar dipunggung Hinata, lalu tangan kananya mendekap kepala Hinata agar lebih nyaman didadanya, mengusap lembut rambut _indigo_ yang kini terlihat kusut.

Ternyata maksud Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata sedikit tenang. Aroma _citrus_ yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto tak disadari Hinata telah mampu menghipnotisnya, perasaanya aman dan nyaman berada didekapan Naruto. Aroma tubuh Naruto yang dulu pernah membuatnya trauma, aroma tubuh yang dulu sangat dibencinya, aroma yang dulu pernah menempel ditubuhnya dan sangat ingin dihilangkanya dengan cara mandi berjam-jam diguyuran _shower_, kini aroma itu malah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Namun seperti sadar dan kenal bahwa aroma itu adalah milik seseorang yang ia kenal dan yakin yang ia peluk adalah Naruto, Hinata enggan membuka matanya. Malu, takut dan juga ada rasa gengsi.

Namun ia harus memastikan bahwa dada bidang yang kini ia gunakan untuk bersandar adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

Berlahan _amethyst_ yang sudah membengkak dan masih sedikit basah itu terbuka pelan, saat mendongak yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah leher berwarna _tan_, warna kulit yang sangat ia kenal.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinata mengumpulkan keberanianya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang kini memeluknya, seseorang yang memberikanya rasa nyaman. Naruto-pun melihat Hinata yang bergerak pelan didalam dekapanya.

Saat _amethyst_ dan _safir_ itu bertemu pandang, ada rasa lain yang menggelitik hati keduanya, menimbulkan rasa canggung bagi keduanya.

"Maaf..." Kata itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis Hinata, dan begitu saja melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Naruto tergagap, canggung. "Sebaiknya kita duduk saja, kau terlihat lelah." demi menghilangkan suasana canggung, Naruto mengajak Hinata duduk. Namun Hinata tak bergeming.

Entah apa yang ada didalam otak Naruto, "Ayolah..." Tiba-tiba menggenggam jemari Hinata dan menariknya berjalan menuju kursi tunggu didepan ruang _ICU_ itu, Hinata sedikit terkejut atas gerakan tiba-tiba itu, namun tetap mengikuti mau Naruto.

Duduk berdua dikursi tunggu, keduanya terdiam sibuk dengan kekhawatiranya dengan Ryuki.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangan halus Hinata terkepal diatas lutut menahan perasaanya, wajah sendunya terhalang oleh poni yang sudah mulai panjang itu. Walau samar Naruto masih bisa melihat, bahwa wanita manis disampingnya itu masih terus menangis.

"Eh? aku tau kau sangat khawatir," Naruto membuka percakapan. "Akupun juga menghawatirkanya," Diam sejenak, "Tapi kau yakin kan Ryuki itu pasti kuat? dia tidak akan apa-apa, jadi jangan menangis lagi, sebaiknya kita berdoa." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata malah semakin terisak mendengar kata-kata Naruto, pundaknya berguncang-guncang lagi. Hinata tidak menyangka, disaat seperti ini malah Naruto yang selama ini dibencinya menguatkanya.

Mengangkat wajahnya lalu Hinata mengangguk tersenyum pada Naruto dengan mata dan pipi yang masih basah.

Naruto juga tersenyum membalas Hinata, lalu kedua tangan berwarna _tan _Naruto terangkat meraih wajah Hinata, dengan lembut dihapusnya airmata yang membasahi pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya. Perlakuan spontanitas Naruto itu membuat pipi yang tadi putih pucat kini menjadi putih bersemu merah.

TBC

Chapter 8 update juga ditengah-tengah kesibukan saya ^^. dan terima kasih untuk Review teman-teman semua, yang udah follow,udah ngefav. I loph you all...Chapter ini seharusnya jadi chapter terakhir...ternyata belum bisa, gak mau maksa juga T.T biar ngalir aja. hihi...

Dan lagi-lagi saya ngerasa gak dpt feelnya dichapter ini, kayak hambar T.T kurang gerem. tp gak papa yaa... oke sampe jumpa ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**I Love You, Because my Little Cat**

**Story by : Hyugazumaki**

**Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : M!**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, Ide pasaran.**

**...**

**I Love You, Because My Little Cat**

**Naruto tersenyum membalas Hinata, lalu kedua tangan berwarna tan Naruto terangkat meraih wajah Hinata, dengan lembut dihapusnya airmata yang membasahi pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya. Perlakuan spontanitas Naruto itu membuat pipi yang tadi putih pucat kini menjadi putih bersemu merah.**

'Krieett...' Pintu ICU terbuka, keduanya menoleh kearah suara dan segera berdiri saat Dokter bermata cokelat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter?" Hinata berharap cemas atas apa yang akan dikatakan dokter.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, putra anda sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir, hal ini sering terjadi saat balita demam tinggi. Tapi untuk memulihkan tubuhnya, putra anda harus menginap disini mungkin untuk satu sampai dua malam. Itupun kalau tuan dan nyonya bersedia." Jelas Dokter membuat kedua wajah orang tua Ryuki terlihat lega.

"Syukurlah..." Ucap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kesehatan putra kami, kami setuju untuk melakukan apa saja." Jawab Naruto

yakin, dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Hm..baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan segera memindahkan putra anda keruang rawat khusus bayi." Terang Dokter tersenyum tulus.

"I-iya Dokter silahkan." Jawab Hinata.

/

Setelah Ryuki dipindahkan diruang rawat khusus bayi, Naruto dan Hinata menjaga Ryuki bersama.

Walau terlihat canggung dan enggan berbicara banyak, tapi keduanya terlihat kompak merawat Ryuki. Saat Ryuki mengompol, Naruto yang mengambilkan _diapers,_ Hinata yang memasangkan.

Saat itu Hinata berada disamping Ryuki, tidur menjatuhkan kepalanya diranjang Ryuki yang juga sedang tidur.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berbaring disofa melirik sebentar kesampingnya, melihat Hinata dengan wajah lelah tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Naruto memasukan ponselnya kesaku celananya, ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan untuk sekedar melihat email dan blognya untuk membuang waktu. Naruto bangun dan berdiri menghampiri Hinata, bermaksud membangunkan Hinata.

Naruto memandangi sebentar wajah Hinata saat tidur, manis dan tenang. Lalu melihat _copy-_an dirinya yang masih balita disamping Hinata, tak kalah tidur dengan manisnya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Tangan berwarna _tan _itu dengan ragu menyentuh helaian berwarna _indigo_ milik Hinata. Mengusap pelan agar siempunya tidak terusik.

Sadar akan tujuan sebelumnya, Naruto menghentikan aksi mengagumi wajah Hinata dan dengan pelan mengguncang bahu Hinata.

"Hinata...Hinata? bangunlah.." Naruto membangunkan Hinata.

"Ummh.." Hinata bergerak, mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan terduduk dengan malas.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," Ucap Naruto.

"Hhh...ada apa Naruto? " Mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang menunjukan bahwa dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Kau Istirahatlah dulu disofa, biar aku yang menjaga Ryuki-chan." Jawab Naruto penuh perhatian.

"T-tidak usah," Tolak Hinata pelan.

"Ayolah... kau tidak boleh lelah, siapa yang akan merawat Ryuki kalau kau juga tidak sehat, aku tidak mungkin bisa?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidur saja disana. Nanti kalau Ryuki sudah bangun, aku akan membangunkanmu." Jelas Naruto. Dengan ragu Hinata berdiri.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Hinata, Naruto mengangguk. Lalu Hinata mencium kening Ryuki dan berjalan kesofa merebahkan dirinya disana.

Naruto duduk dikursi samping ranjang Ryuki, mengusap pelan pipi Ryuki yang bersemu merah.

Merasa senang berada didekat Ryuki dengan restu Hinata. Bebas menyentuh dan mencium Ryuki. Tidak perlu takut Hinata marah seperti sebelumnya.

'Tok..tok...tok'

Naruto menoleh kepintu yang diketuk, bertanya dalam hati tentang siapa yang datang, lalu ia beranjak dan segera membuka pintu ruang rawat Ryuki.

'Cklek, kriiieeettt...' pintu-pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang, dengan mata tajam.

"N-Neji?" Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Neji mengunjunginya.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu?" Sindir Neji, menyadari Naruto terkejut atas kedatanganya,

"Eh..tidak, maksudku bukan-"

"Aku datang menjenguk bayi Hinata." Potong Neji, tidak mau mendengar basa-basi Naruto.

"Eh.. masuklah, mereka sedang tidur." Naruto mempersilahkan Neji masuk, dan memberi jalan.

Manik pucat Neji melirik sebentar kearah Hinata yang sedang tidur dengan pulas, "Adiku sepertinya sangat lelah?"

"Memang, dia menjaga Ryuki terus." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kau tidur?" Tanya Neji

"Tidak juga,"

"Hm, Bagaimana keadaan Ryuki?" Tanya Neji yang berjalan ketempat Ryuki berada.

"Dokter bilang Ryuki sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah," Timpal Neji cuek, dan suasana semakin tegang.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan menemani Hinata disini." Kata Neji lagi, sambil mengusap rambut kuning keponakanya yang lucu itu.

"E..t-tentu saja aku menemaninya, Ryuki sakit dan _kaasan _tidak ada," Jawab Naruto sebisanya.

"Baik, aku kesini hanya memastikan bahwa Hinata dan bayinya baik-baik saja." Jawab Neji masih dengan aura seperti Hiashi. "Aku akan pulang, kali ini aku berharap kau benar-benar bertanggung jawab kepada adiku. Jaga dia dan keponakanku, atau kau akan kubunuh jika mereka tergores sedikit saja!" Pinta Neji, hal itu malah mirip sebuah ancaman bagi Naruto.

"Heh'? aku mengerti!" Jawab Naruto yakin.

Lalu Neji berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo atas kedatangan Neji, dan pulang begitu saja.

"Haah... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kakak dan ayahmu itu Hinata." Ucap Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya sambil melihat Hinata yang tidur bagai seorang putri yang cantik.

Kemudian Naruto duduk dikursi disamping Ryuki dan menjaga Ryuki lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ryuki sudah boleh pulang, bayi tampan yang tadinya hanya diam dan menangis itu kini sudah kembali ceria, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia.

"Syukurlah nona, tuan muda Ryuki sudah sembuh." Ucap Ayame yang mengantarkan Hinata dan membawakan bawaanya kekamar.

"Terima kasih Ayame-_san_, ini berkat doa orang-orang yang mencintai Ryuki," Jawab Hinata senang.

"Betul nona, dan maaf kami tidak tahu kalau malam itu tuan muda Ryuki sakit." Ayame merasa tidak enak, saat Hinata dan Naruto panik dirinya tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayame-_san, _lagi pula waktu itu yang kuingat adalah segera membawa Ryuki kedokter dengan cepat." Ucap Hinata, tersenyum manis. Agar Ayame yakin dan tidak perlu merasa tidak enak.

"Hh.. baiklah nona, sebaiknya nona dan tuan muda istirahat, saya mohon diri." Pamit Ayame dengan sopan, membungkukan badanya.

"Baik, terima kasih atas bantuanya Ayame_-san_."

"Jika nona butuh bantuan, saya dibawah."

"Iya baik...terima kasih," Ucap Hinata.

Lalu Ayame berjalan keluar kamar Hinata, dan berpapasan dengan Naruto yang juga masuk kekamar Hinata.

"Permisi tuan" Ucap Ayame saat bertemu Naruto.

"Iya silahkan." Naruto tersenyum ramah, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengganti pakaian Ryuki.

"Sebaiknya jangan dimandikan dulu." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata menoleh sebentar kesumber suara.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengelap tubuhnya dengan air hangat."

"Oh...yasudah, kau sudah makan?"

"Sebentar lagi, biar Ryuki-chantidur dahulu."

"Emm...aaaoo...aauuh," Ryuki bersuara mendengar suara Naruto.

"Eh jagoan kecil, kau sudah sehat?" Kata Naruto mendekati Ryuki yang sedang berada diranjang Hinata.

"Aah..aauu..aahh..oou," Seperti mengerti, Ryuki terus bersuara.

"Hahaha... apa? _Tousan_? kau memanggilku _Tousan_?" Naruto tertawa menggoda Ryuki yang berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Dia tidak memanggilmu _Tousan_!" Hinata sewot, tidak rela.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang dia menyayangi _Kaasan,_"

"Benarkah? Darimana kau mengerti bahasanya?"

"Aku _Kaasan_ya! Tentu aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga _Tousan_ya, jadi aku juga mengerti." Ucap Naruto percaya diri, padahal mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Ryuki.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto!"

"Kau juga menyebalkan!"

"Aah! Auuh..!" Ryuki meninggikan suaranya, seperti melerai.

"Ada apa Ryuki_-chan_? Kau mau gendong _Tousan_?" Kata Naruto mengusap dahi kecil Ryuki.

"Dia hanya haus, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku akan menyusuinya." Jawab Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini? Tidak usah malu, aku sudah pernah me-, Eee..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hehe... baiklah baiklah aku keluar, 36 C cup!"

"B-Bodoh! Jangan sok tahu!" Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Memangnya berapa?"

"38!"

"Wow Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah mesum, dan sedetik kemudian.

"Narutoooo!" Bantal-pun melayang kewajah tampan Naruto. Dan secepat kilat kuning dari Konoha, Naruto berlari keluar kamar menyisakan semburat merah jambu dipipi porcelain Hinata.

.

.

.

"Aku senang lusa kita akan pulang, aku tidak sabar menimang cucuku lagi." Kata Kushina yang bersemangat menata pakaianya dan Minato ke koper.

"Haah... seharusnya kau tidak ikut kemari kan? Aku jadi tidak tega membayangkan Hinata dan Naruto kerepotan mengasuh Ryuki." Tanggap Minato yang menyesap tehnya.

Kushina tersenyum tipis, "Aku percaya Hinata bisa, makanya aku menemanimu sampai kau sembuh, Minato."

Minato tersenyum kepada istrinya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Lagipula, kau tidak mau kan meninggalkan Ryuki dengan cepat?" Lanjut Kushina lagi.

"Iya pastinya, aku harus lebih lama hidup untuk Ryuki dan Naruto, aku ingin melihat mereka bertiga akhirnya hidup bahagia."

"Kau ingin Hinata-chan terus menjadi menantumu?" Senyum Kushina, mendekati Minato.

"Tentu saja, dia anak yang manis. Kau setuju kan jika Naruto sangat cocok denganya?"

"Sangat setuju," Jawab Kushina, memeluk Minato dari belakang.

/

"Nnneee...aaaeek...ooouh..oooek.."

"Kenapa sekarang kau cengeng sekali ha?" Kau mau jadi anak nakal?" Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menyusui Ryuki yang sedari tadi tidak juga mau minum asinya.

"Ooeekkk...aaaeek..oooee'.." Masih terus menangis.

Hinata mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan hangat dan menggoyangnya pelan, "Ssstt... Diam sayang, ini sudah malam." Rayu Hinata sambil menimang-nimang Ryuki. Namun Ryuki tak kunjung diam, malah semakin keras menangis.

'Tok..tok..tok'

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh kepintunya yang diketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah Naruto tidak dikunci." Jawab Hinata, tau bahwa itu suara Naruto.

'Cklek' Pintu terbuka dan Naruto masuk begitu saja dengan piyamanya.

"Berisik sekali Ryuki, kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"Tidak tahu, kurasa sekarang dia cengeng dan nakal," Jawab Hinata malas.

"Jangan bilang begitu, coba biar aku saja yang menimangnya." Naruto mencoba meminta Ryuki digendongnya.

"Baiklah..." Dan kali ini Hinata dengan rela membiarkan Naruto menggendong Ryuki.

Naruto menimang Ryuki sebentar, tapi si pangeran kecil masih menangis.

"Apa dia haus?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggoyang-goyang Ryuki pelan.

"Tidak, malah kurasa dia sudah terlalu kenyang" Jawab Hinata yakin.

"Ooh...tapi kenapa kau masih terus menangis? Cengeng sekali." Naruto mencium pelan mulut mungil yang terbuka itu, menghirup aroma khas bayi yang menggemaskan.

"Oooeee...ummm...ooeekk."

"Hei? Ini _Tousan _diamlah..." Naruto masih berusaha membuat Ryuki diam.

Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Ryuki dengan ibu jarinya.

"Diamlah Ryuki_-chan_," Ucap Naruto dengan sabar, dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto merasakan perutnya hangat, dan Ryuki berhenti menangis. Lalu dengan rasa penasaran Naruto meraba perutnya. "Payah sekali kau mengompol!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Mmh..hhh" Hinata menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Hinata kau mentertawaiku?"

"Mhh...tidak" Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hahahahah.. Tidak!" Tawa Hinata yang sedari tadi tertahan kini tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Bagi Naruto ini pertama kalinya melihat Hinata tertawa begitu lepas, sangat manis dan tidak dibuat-buat.

"Benar kau mentertawakanku Hinata, kau memang selalu senang jika aku sial!"

"Haaha...haha...sudahlah, kemarikan Ryuki, biar aku ganti celananya" Ucap Hinata meraih Ryuki dari gendongan Naruto.

"Ah..jadi kotor, kenapa tidak pakai diapers saja?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya diatas bajunya yang basah.

"Maaf, diapersnya habis Naruto." Hinata merebahkan Ryuki ditempat tidurnya.

"Ck memalukan sekali, kau itu Namikaze. Apa kata orang jika tau keluarga Namikaze kehabisan popok bayi?" Gerutu Naruto yang bagi Hinata itu lucu. Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Iya maaf, besok aku akan membeli sebanyak mungkin, kalau perlu pabriknya kau beli saja tuan Namikaze." Ucap Hinata mencoba bercanda. Naruto cemberut.

"Aaeehh...uuh..aaeh" Sementara Ryuki hanya senyum-senyum manis mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau senang Ryuki_-chan_?" Kata Hinata sambil mencubit pelan pipi gembil Ryuki.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Naruto mendekati Ryuki dan menggoda Ryuki, pura-pura sebal, yang malahan dibalas Ryuki dengan tertawa.

"Yasudah...aku ganti pakaian dulu, tidurlah kucing rewel." Naruto mencium pelan pipi Ryuki.

Lalu berniat keluar kamar Hinata dan mengganti pakaianya, tapi baru saja melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba.

"Aaaeek...o.. ...,umm.." Ryuki menangis lagi.

"Eh...Ryuki? Kenapa lagi?" Hinata bertanya-tanya, berusaha menenangkan Ryuki yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Menangis lagi ya?" Naruto mendekati Ryuki dan Hinata diranjangnya. Dan Ryuki-pun terdiam.

"Eh?" Hinata dan Naruto berpandangan, seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ryuki_-chan_? Kau tidak mau aku pergi dari kamarmu?" Tebak Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Naruto!" Jawab Hinata sedikit sewot, menganggap Naruto mengada-ada.

"Aku yakin."

Lalu dengan sengaja Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, memastikan bahwa Ryuki menangisi kepergian Naruto.

Dan terang saja,

"Uuuh..hik...oooeek..."

Ryuki kembali menangis dengan lantang.

"Kau lihat kan? Ryuki tidak mau aku pergi?" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Lalu?" Hinata memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

Naruto bersedekap, iris birunya memutar tanda ia sedang berfikir. Lalu seperti ada lampu menyala didalam otaknya.

"Aku akan tidur disini malam ini." Jawab Naruto singkat, melirik Hinata.

"Apa?! Tidak mau!" Ucap Hinata, pipinya langsung memerah.

"Kalau tidak mau kau yang tidur dikamarku." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Ap-apa lagi itu?! Tidak mau!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku membawa Ryuki tidur bersamaku tanpamu?"

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau jauh dari Ryuki, la-lagipula dia harus minum susu!" Rengek Hinata gagap, malah terlihat manis.

"Lalu bagaimana bagusnya?" Tanya Naruto, melipat tanganya didepan dada.

Hinata diam sejenak, meremas-remas jarinya berfikir apa yang akan dilakukanya.

Lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar, menarik nafas "Hh...baiklah, Kau boleh tidur disini, tapi sampai Ryuki tidur saja!" Jawab Hinata terpaksa.

"Baguslah, aku akan mengambil pakaian dan gulingku sebentar." Baru saja Naruto akan pergi kekamarnya "Hik...hikk...eemmm..."

Ryuki menangis lagi.

"Ryuki_-chan_? Kenapa kau cengeng sekali?" Keluh Hinata mengusap pipi Ryuki. Lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya, "Kau disini saja! Biar aku yang mengambil pakaian dan gulingmu!" Ucap Hinata kesal. Lalu dengan berat hati bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto meringis melihat mimik kesal wajah Hinata.

"Hehe..maaf merepotkanmu, kurasa memang Ryuki_-chan _sangat menyayangiku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek, Hinata mendelikan mata _lavender_nya pada Naruto dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Sesampainya dikamar Naruto, Hinata langsung membuka lemari pakaian Naruto. Memilihkan piyama pengganti yang terkena air kencing Ryuki.

Entah kenapa Hinata harus memilih, bukankah seharusnya hinata mengambil salah satunya saja? Entahlah. Namun nyatanya Hinata memilih warna _lavender _pudar kesukaanya untuk piyama Naruto.

Setelah memilih piyama, Hinata mengambil selimut tebal berwarna _baby orange_ milik Naruto, dan satu guling bersarung senada dengan selimutnya.

Hinata melihat-lihat sebentar kamar Naruto. Terakhir ia masuk kamar ini kira-kira 8 bulan yang lalu, saat kandunganya masih muda, dan beberapa hari yang lalu saat menjemput Ryuki. Tapi Hinata tak memperhatikan kamar ini.

Dan yang dahulu tak ia lihat adalah sebuah foto disamping tempat tidurnya, foto Ryuki dan Naruto yang diambil Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, terlihat hangat dan lucu.

Dan yang membuat Hinata sedikit tak percaya adalah foto disamping foto Ryuki, foto pernikahanya dengan Naruto. Foto itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang mengecup kening Hinata, dan disitu pipi Hinata tampak merah.

Padahal foto itu diambil dengan memaksa mereka, tapi hasilnya sangat hidup. Seperti keduanya sangat rela dan bahagia saat itu.

Hinata-pun kini ikut memerah pipinya mengingat saat itu, tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Naruto juga menyimpan foto itu. Malahan kini memasangnya.

Sadar terlalu lama berada dikamar sang suami, Hinata dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sesampainya dikamar Hinata sedikit gelagapan dengan Naruto yang sudah tidak mengenakan baju atasanya memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perutnya yang terlihat kokoh, dia sedang mengusap-usap pipi Ryuki.

Pipi Hinata memerah terasa panas, dadanya berdegup keras menyaksikan hal yang menurutnya terlalu seksi itu. Lalu dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto.

"N-N-Naru..to" Panggilnya susah payah.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hinata, lalu duduk.

Hinata meletakan selimut dan guling milik Naruto ditempat tidurnya. Semakin salah tingkah saat melihat dada bidang Naruto yang seksi.

"I-Ini p-pakaianmu," Ucapnya masih tergagap dan menyodorkan pakaian Naruto.

"Oh...terima kasih," Naruto menerima pakaian itu. Menyadari perubahan pada wajah Hinata.

"Kau demam Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, yang melihat Hinata mematung diujung _bed. _

_"_T-tidak!" Jawabnya sok netral, padahal dadanya sudah berdetak tak beraturan.

Naruto sudah memakai piyama pilihan dari Hinata.

"Kau mau terus berdiri disitu? Atau tidur disini?" Tanya Naruto menepuk-nepuk permukaan _bed._

Hinata yang tersadar langsung salah tingkah, canggung dan malu.

"I-iya" Hinata lalu naik ketempat tidurnya disamping kanan Ryuki, dan Naruto disamping kiri Ryuki. Posisi Ryuki kini berada ditengah-tengah orang tuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini piyamaku yang lama, kenapa kau mengambilnya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berbaring santai disamping Ryuki.

"Eh..." Hinata masih duduk canggung dengan keadaan itu, "I-ituh... kkebetulan a-aku suka warna ungu, jadi aku ambil saja." Jawab Hinata jujur, menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Oh...begitu? Ini juga piyama kesukaanku." Jawab Naruto nyengir, entah jujur atau hanya ingin membuat Hinata senang.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sudahlah ayo kita tidur." Ajak Naruto yang melihat Hinata tak juga merebahkan dirinya.

"Kau takut? Tenang saja aku tidak akan memakanmu. Lagipula ada Ryuki disampingmu kan?" Rayu Naruto agar Hinata tak canggung tidur denganya.

"Bu-bukan itu," Hinata ragu,

"Ayolah..." Naruto menarik paksa lengan Hinata agar berbaring disampingnya.

"Aaah!" Hinata memekik kaget.

Karena terlalu keras menarik lengan Hinata wajah Hinata condong diatas wajah Naruto, kedua pasang manik indah itu kembali bertemu, menciptakan debaran jantung keduanya terpompa lebih cepat.

Sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak Hinata inginkan, dengan cepat ia menarik dirinya.

"Maaf aku terlalu keras menarikmu." Ucap Naruto, menyadari Hinata sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya cepat, lalu berbaring menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan membelakangi Naruto dan Ryuki. Andai Naruto bisa melihat, kini wajah Hinata masih memerah. Begitupun juga dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi terus mengembangkan bibirnya.

/

Keesokan malamnya, Naruto kembali tidur dikamar Hinata. Tentu saja karena Ryuki menangis jika tidak ada Naruto didekatnya.

Untung saja hal itu hanya berlaku jika malam.

"Hinata...umm...Hinata,"

Belum juga ada satu jam, Naruto mulai berlulah dalam tidurnya, mengigau. Mengigau adalah penyakit Naruto yang benerapa minggu ini selalu datang setiap tidurnya.

Dan dada Hinata semakin berdegup kencang saat sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suaranya disebut Naruto.

Hinata menoleh kebelakangnya, mendapati Naruto yang sedang memeluk gulingnya dengan erat sambil menyebut namanya.

Hinata salah tingkah, pipinya memerah, gugup dan sedikit ngeri menerka apa yang dimimpikan Naruto.

Lalu tubuh Naruto bergerak, beberapa kali gerakan, dan berakhir dengan tanganya mengenai tubuh kecil Ryuki. Ryuki terganggu, dan mengeluarkan suara ketidak nyamananya.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu menyakiti Ryuki, lalu memindahkan tangan Naruto pelan. Tapi berkali-kali Naruto mengulangi hal yang sama.

Hinata sedikit sebal pada Naruto, membuat Ryuki tidak nyaman dan terusik.

"Naruto...? Naruto? Bangun.!" Hinata mencoba membangunkan Naruto dan berniat menyuruhnya pindah kekamarnya, karena rencana awal memang jika Ryuki sudah tidur Naruto harus kembali kekamarnya. Tapi berkali-kali dibangunkan pemuda itu masih tidur pulas seperti bayi Ryuki, membuat Hinata merasa tidak tega membangunkanya. Dan hasilnya Hinata akan membiarkanya tidur dikamarnya sampai pagi.

Lucu, Tampan dan tenang. Hinata sedikit terpesona saat melihat wajah Naruto ketika tidur, tidak seperti biasanya, menyebalkan.

Hinata tersenyum dan seperti terhipnotis, Hinata mengangkat tanganya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk diberanikanya tangan halus dan lembut itu membelai pipi Naruto pelan.

Tersenyum manis saat mulai menyadari Naruto itu adalah pemuda yang tampan, sangat tampan.

Membandingkan dengan makhluk kecil disampingnya, mereka benar-benar mirip, walau sang putra tidak memiliki kulit dan garis dipipi seperti ayahnya. Mereka berdua sangat tampan.

Hinata semakin mengembangkan bibir tipisnya, tersenyum. Entah apa yang harus dia adukan kepada Tuhan untuk semua ini. Haruskah bersyukur atau menyesal?.

Pemuda yang sedang terlelap disampingnya itu adalah orang yang menodainya, Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa hal itu. Dan makhluk kecil disampingnya itu adalah putranya, putra yang sangat dia sayangi, putra yang lahir dari kebejatan pemuda itu.

Entahlah, haruskah dia bahagia atas semua ini? Tapi nyatanya memang Hinata kini bahagia.

Bahagia karena ada Ryuki, dan haruskah kini Hinata bersyukur karena telah dinodai Naruto?

Entahlah, pemikiran-pemikiran itu terlintas dibenak Hinata dan membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Menyadari perlakuanya pada Naruto, sedikit memalukan jika sampai ketahuan, Hinata menjauhkan tanganya dari pipi Naruto dan memindahkan Ryuki disamping kirinya, dan posisi Hinata kini ditengah antara Ryuki dan Naruto. Apa lagi kalau tidak untuk melindungi Ryuki dari Naruto yang tidurnya 'bar-bar'.

Meski begitu, Hinata menata dua guling sebagai pemisah antara dirinya dan Naruto. Tidak disangka, membiarkan Naruto tidur bersamanya akan merepotkan seperti ini.

/

Kini berganti Hinata yang terusik ditidurnya, bukan karena aroma _citrus_, juga bukan hawa hangat beraroma _mint_ yang kini dihirupnya. Tetapi saat ia rasakan pinggangnya sedikit terbebani, seperti tertindih satu kilogram batu.

Saat manik indahnya terpaksa harus ia buka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba matanya langsung membulat, pipinya terasa panas, menyadari tangan kekar berwarna tan milik Naruto memeluk erat pinggang yang kini sedikit berisi itu, bahkan yang membuat Hinata semakin malu, adalah tanganya yang juga memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Dan Hinata seakan mati rasa saat wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sudah berhadapan, berjarak begitu dekat, sampai Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Naruto.

Belum sempat memindahkan tanganya yang bertengger ditubuh Naruto, kini pemuda bermata lautan itu membuka matanya, terkejut juga pastinya dengan posisi itu.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata mereka bertemu, saling berpandangan dan merasakan hembusan nafas dari keduanya.

Hening seketika, hanya detak jantung keduanya yang terdengar dimalam yang sunyi itu.

Detak jantung Naruto dan Hinata berdetak tidak normal, berdetak dengan cepat.

"Eh?" Hanya itu saja suara yang mampu dihasilkan Hinata.

Sementara tatapan terkejut Naruto kini berubah melembut walau detak jantungnya masih tak beraturan.

Tanpa ada kata yang terucap, dan tanpa suara Naruto mengikuti instingnya, dengan lembut mengeratkan pelukanya. Menarik pinggang Hinata semakin merapat dipelukanya. Dan itu berjalan tanpa penolakan, sampai akhirnya Naruto dapat merasakan hangatnya Hinata.

Keduanya masih saling bertatapan, tatapan yang membuat keduanya saling menghipnotis.

Dengan detak jantung seperti tabuhan genderang perang, Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya diwajah putih Hinata, nafas Naruto berhembus hangat dibibir yang berwarna peach yang terlihat indah dimata Naruto.

Dengan perasaan yang juga tidak metentu, Hinata melihat bibir Naruto semakin mendekat dengan bibirnya, ingin menolak tapi Hinata tidak mampu dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

'Cuph' kedua bibir manusia berbeda gender itu bersentuhan pelan, lalu Naruto mengecup bibir lembut Hinata. Membuat jantung keduanya seperti berhenti berdetak. Merasa pusing, gelap, namun seperti melayang diudara. Sungguh ciuman penuh perasaan itu adalah pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya, dan mereka sepertinya pingsan ditempat.

Memang ini bukan seutuhnya yang pertama bagi keduanya, tetapi saat ini keadaanya berbeda. Kali ini ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut dan manis.

Keduanya saling memberi dan menerima, tidak ada paksaan seperti saat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit bibir itu masih bersentuhan, Hinata tersadar dan mendorong pelan dada bidang Naruto dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Iih! Me-menyebalkan!" Pipi chubby Hinata masih sangat merah, matanya tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Eh..maaf," Sesal Naruto.

Lalu Hinata membelakangi Naruto, "K-kau mencari... kesempatan!" Ucapnya lirih, masih malu.

"Siapa yang mencari kesempatan? Kau sendiri yang tidur disampingku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengira kau gulingku." Bantah Naruto, membela diri.

"Aku tadi sudah menata dua guling diantara kita! Dan kau membuangnya kan?" Balas Hinata tidak terima.

"Aku tidak membuangnya, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa guling-guling itu semuanya terjatuh." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau yang menjatuhkanya!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Lagipula kenapa bisa kau memindahkan Ryuki? Kau ingin dekat-dekat denganku kan?" Selidik Naruto.

"Jangan seenaknya!" Hinata memukul Naruto dengan bantalnya, dan Naruto hanya menangkis sekenanya. "Kau tidur seperti kuda, tanganmu menimpa tubuh Ryuki-chan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sekarang pergilah! Ryuki sudah tidur, kau bisa kembali kekamarmu!" Perintah Hinata jengkel.

"Baiklah baiklah..." Dengan berat hati Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan berniat pergi kekamarnya, Namun...

"Hik...hik...eeeuukk...uuuuee..." Ryuki terbangun lagi.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau boleh tidur disini," Ucap Hinata malas, menyadari Ryuki yang sepertinya hanya pura-pura tidur, terbukti jika Naruto pergi dia menangis.

"Baiklah...baiklah...Ryuki-chan" Kata Naruto, kembali ketempat tidurnya.

Hinata bangun dan mengangkat tubuh Ryuki untuk ditenangkan, "Ini jam minum susu Ryuki-chan, jadi tutup wajahmu saat aku menyusui!"

"Baiklah...silahkan, cerewet sekali" Keluh Naruto, membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan membelakangi Hinata. Sementara Hinata menyusui Ryuki

Keduanya terdiam larut dalam pikiranya masing-masing.

Diam-diam keduanya mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, menyentuh pelan bibir mereka. Ciuman itu masih terasa menempel, Naruto tersenyum, sementara Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan pipi-pipi Naruto dan Hinata kembali memerah.

/

Sudah dua hari Naruto tinggal satu kamar dengan Hinata. Hal itu karena Ryuki benar-benar mempunyai _feeling_ yang kuat. Setiap kali Naruto beranjak meninggalkanya, Ryuki menangis. Dan bangun saat tidur jika Naruto pergi.

Bagusnya hal itu hanya berlaku jika malam saja, sedangkan siang Ryuki seperti membiarkan ayahnya pergi kuliah dan bermain dengan Sasuke. Hmm Good job Ryuki!

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu, Naruto masih meringkuk memeluk gulingnya yang kini sudah satu setel dengan sarung guling Hinata.

Sementara Hinata memandikan Ryuki dikamar mandinya, dibantu dengan babysitternya, karena untuk urusan yang satu ini Hinata belum bisa melakukanya dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, walau memutuskan untuk merawat Ryuki sendiri, Hinata dibantu babysitter untuk memandikan Ryuki.

Setelah Ryuki mandi, Hinata membawanya ketempat tidurnya disamping Naruto, memakaikan baju Ryuki. Stelan kaus berwarna orange, dan tak lupa sedikit bedak dan minyak telon sebagai penghangat.

Hinata tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya yang membuat Ryuki tampak semakin tampan.

"Nah...Ryuki-chan, kau sudah keren. Kau siap untuk pergi hari ini?" Ujar Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Ryuki yang wangi.

"Oouu...ooouuh..."

Naruto yang mendengar suara dan Hinata disampingnya, membuka matanya dengan malas.

Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Ryuki yang sudah rapi.

"Hei... kau sudah mandi pangeran kecil?" Dengan suara yang masih mengantuk Naruto mengulurkan tanganya, mengusap pipi Ryuki.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pemalas!" Sahut Hinata.

"Cerewet," Jawab Naruto sebal.

"Mandilah! Hari ini Ryuki-kun harus imunisasi. Antarkan aku kerumah sakit!"

"Tentu saja, tapi bisakah kau meminta dengan lembut?" Protes Naruto.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Naruto, kau mau kan mengantarkanku dan Ryuki-kun imunisasi?" Ulang Hinata dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum iseng menatap wajah Hinata.

"Tentu saja tuan putri," Jawabnya.

"S-siapa yang tuan putri?"

"Kau! Dan aku pangeranya." Jawab Naruto, dan pipi Hinata langsung memerah.

"Kenapa pipimu jadi merah? Kau malu ya?"

"T-tidak!"

"Gagapmu kambuh."

"S-siapa yang gagap?"

"Kau, dari dulu kau memang gagap kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Dan kau jangan sok galak. Aku dulu sering memperhatikanmu, kau kan gadis pemalu, kau juga sering mencuri-curi memandangiku kan?"

"K-kata siapa!?"

"Mengaku saja." Naruto duduk dari tidurnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Hinata, Hinata mematung. lalu Naruto membisikan sesuatu. "Kau dulu sangat pemalu dan manis, maka jadilah yang seperti dulu. Manis.'cuph'" Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dan membuat Hinata melebarkan iris uniknya.

"Aku mandi dulu." Naruto nyengir dan pergi begitu saja, sebelun Hinata sadar dan melemparnya dengan bantal lagi.

Namun setelah tersadar, Hinata malah melemas dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Ryuki dengan pipi yang masih merah.

"Aaaaaaa... Naruto..." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya salah tingkah sendiri.

Ryuki nyengir senang.

...

"Ryuki bobok...ooh..Ryuki bobok, kalau tidak bobok... digigit nyamuk..." Hinata duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya, bersenandung lirih menidurkan Ryuki yang baru saja diimunisasi.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang safir indah memandangnya sedari tadi. Dan kemudian mendekat.

"Kau sudah siap jika harus berpisah dengan Ryuki chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit berat.

Hinata menoleh atas kedatangan Naruto, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bercerai, kau tau kan?" Jawab Naruto menatap keluar dari jendela yang kini dijadikanya tumpuan sikunya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ryuki akan tinggal disini bersamaku, kau boleh menengoknya kapan saja jika kau mau."

"Apa maksudmu! Ryuki-chan akan ikut denganku!" Jawab Hinata tak suka.

"Aku tau, dari awal Kaasan yang akan mengasuh Ryuki." Jawab Naruto, masih melempar pandanganya diluar sana.

"Aku Kaasanya! Aku yang akan merawat Ryuki!" Hinata tidak terima.

"Bukankah kau tidak mengininkanya! bahkan kau mau menggugurkanya kan!"

"Itu dulu Naruto! Aku sangat mencintai Ryuki, aku akan membawa Ryuki pulang!"

"Tidak bisa!" Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata didepanya.

"Kenapa! kau dulu juga tidak mengakuinya kan!" Jawab Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Sekarang berbeda! aku juga sangat mencintai Ryuki!" Jawab Naruto juga.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Walau belum lama, hidupku sudah terbiasa dengan Ryuki, aku tidak siap jika harus berpisah dengan Ryuki!"

"Kalau begitu hadapi Tousan dan Neji jika kau terus memaksa!"

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Kau tidak takut menghadapi Tousanku?"

"Bahkan jika Tousanmu menembaku, aku tetap akan merebut Ryuki!"

"Kau keras kepala! pokoknya Ryuki akan tinggal bersamaku, Ryuki itu putraku, darah dagingku!"

"Kau cerewet sekali! Ryuki juga darah dagingku!"

"Tapi aku kaasanya! aku yang berhak!" Bentak Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hamil lagi?bdan kau boleh membawanya bersamamu, Ryuki chan bersamaku!"

"Apa maksudmu!" Bentak Hinata tak mengerti.

"Maksudku?" Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Ini.."

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto merebut paksa Ryuki.

"M-ma-mau apa kau!"

"Biarkan Ryuki-chan tidur diBoxnya." Naruto meletakan Ryuki yang sudah tidur diBoxnya, Hinata menatap tak mengerti.

Lalu Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih terdiam.

"Aku mau ini..." Naruto menerkam Hinata dan dengan sedikit kasar mendorong Hinata dikasurnya, dan menindihnya.

"Tidak! jangan Naruto!, lepaskan!"

"Sebentar saja.." Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri.

"Tidak mau!" Hinata memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto.

"Ayolah hanya sebentar Hinata,,"

"Kau gila.." Hinata berontak.

"Satu bayi lagi untukmu,"

"Uuummh...Naruto...lepaskan!" Hinata berusaha menolak, namun pada akhirnya menyerah dan melayani Naruto.

Sementara ditangga sudah ada Minato, Kushina, Hiashi dan Neji yang mengobrol, berjalan masuk kekamar Hinata, untuk menengok Ryuki.

'Kriiieeet...' Kushina membuka pintu kamar Hinata, "Ryuki-chaaa..." kalimatnya tidak selesai melihat adegan panas yang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan.

Keduanya menoleh kepintu yang terbuka.

"Tousan? Kaasan?" Naruto kaget setengah mati. Apalagi ada Hiashi dan Neji yang langsung melebarkan iris amethystnya melihat Hinata berada dibawah Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, Hinata." Kushina dengan wajah yang memerah menutup kembali pintunya dan berujar kepada Hiashi dan Neji yang memasang wajah tegang."Ehehehe... sepertinya perceraian mereka akan ditunda sampai cucu kedua kita lahir." Kushina nyengir, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

END

END?

Enaknya end atau enggak nih? Jujur saya sibuk bgt... dan ini hasil dari nyicil2 tiap malem :otl. Jelek, Gaje? maaf..saya kehabisan ide T.T

Dan terima kasih banyak yang udah review, dan setia nunggu..maaf tidak bisa bikin chapter yang bagus seperti harapan kalian.


End file.
